The Price of Vengeance
by Transparent Existance
Summary: "If you hurt my son, I will kill you." 14 years ago Hayden Parker vanished without explanation. After the man he sent to prison is released he gets the news that he's out for revenge. Meanwhile in San Diego Drake and Josh find themselves kidnapped by the man's henchmen, sent to take Drake to persuade Hayden to come out of hiding. Vengeance has a cost, but price will be paid?
1. Chapter 1

Vince shifted in his seat, the half eaten sandwich now cold in its wrapper. He loved a well made hoagie as much as the next guy, but they'd been eating out for almost a week now, and nothing could persuade him to finish the sandwich. This should have been a short, simple job. The Boss had sent them to find one kid and bring him in, and after five days they still weren't sure which of the two they were after. They'd found the house easy enough, but there were two boys living there. Both boys were about the right age, had brown hair and dark eyes. It had been fourteen years since Hayden had made the mistake of showing off the photo of his son, and there was no real way for them to know which was his.

They could have asked the kids at the school, but their faces would have been too easy to avoid. Frankie with his extra chins and the food constantly hanging from his short beard. He was disgusting even when he cleaned up. And Himself, Vince hung over the car door, looking into the side mirror. The long scar running from left side of his forehead, across the bridge of his nose to his lower right lip had destroyed his otherwise handsome face. People looked at them and knew they were the 'wrong kind of people'.

"How much longer do we have to watch the place?" Frankie asked, shredded lettuce falling from his mouth between chews.

"Until we know which of the brats is Hayden's. Boss told us to get Hayden's boy and leave." Vince turned his eyes away from Frankie, disgusted by the man's lack of etiquette. More then anything, he wanted the job to be over so that he could get away from Frankie, get back into the real work. Once they got the kid and took him to the safe house, Frankie would be mostly out of his hair. Vince would do anything the Boss asked, he owed the man his life. When the chance to get back at Hayden had come up, he'd been the first to volunteer. But he preferred to work alone, or at least with people more competent then Frankie.

"Why don't we just grab 'em both?" Frankie blurted as he forced himself swallowed a mouthful, his gut grumbling in protest. "Then we make them tell us which one is which."

Vince grinned, letting the motion fade quickly to keep Frankie from getting confident. "Might work." He mused as he watched the house. They could grab both kids easy enough, and it wouldn't take much to get them to give that small bit of information they needed. A flick of a knife with a worded threat usually did the trick. And if they let the one they didn't need go, then Hayden would be alerted all the sooner. He'd waited twelve years for a chance to get Hayden back in his sight, to make him pay for what he'd done. Vince stroked the long scar on his face, his smile returning as he thought of Hayden's pretty boy smile twisting into utter despair.

One by one, the lights in the house turned off, allowing the darkness to stretch closer to the building itself. All but the light he knew belonged to the boys' room. It was almost always the last light to go off, and silhouetted against its brightness, he could see each boy moving around the room. He'd call the Boss in the morning, get the okay to take 'em both and have Joey sent over to help. He barely trusted Frankie to drive, much less grab a kid half his size and bring him in.

Once the Boss gave the order, he'd get Hayden's boy. Then, it would only be a matter of time until he had Hayden himself, and he would make Hayden pay. The Boss wanted Hayden alive, hadn't said what condition he had to be in. And he hadn't said that the kid had to live past his use.

Vince pulled the crunched pack of cigarettes from his breast pocket, shaking one out and holding it between his lips. Nabbing the kid would be easy as lighting a cigarette he told himself as he flicked the lighter into life. And after Hayden rushed in to the rescue, breaking him would be simple as smoking. Just a series of heavy breathes until all that was left was ash and an emptiness in the lungs. "Sleep well." He muttered mockingly as he exhaled billows of smoke. "Tomorrow night, you won't be in that cozy room."

Frankie turned toward Vince, his eyes on the half eaten sandwich. "You gonna eat that Vince?"

Vince crumpled the wrapper around the sandwich before tossing it over. "Eat away." He muttered, hoping that Frankie choked on it.

~.~.~

Hayden Parker pressed his foot against the accelerator, watching the speedometers numbers rise as he slowly gained speed. It was a long drive to San Diego, and if what Calvin had told him was true, he didn't have time to waste. Antony 'Death hand' Franco had been released from prison a month ago, and word on the street was he'd been looking for Hayden.

Hayden wasn't afraid of Antony. While undercover he'd been right under Antony's nose and the man hadn't smelt a thing. His way of thinking and personal flaws had all been exposed. It hadn't been until one of Antony's own informants had gotten wind of the bust Hayden was heading that things had gone wrong. Three years of undercover work all down the drain. The gunfight had been brutal, and he was sure Vincent was still sore about the knife fight, but in the end they had taken down old Antony Franco and his cartel. That victory had come with a price though. He'd had to leave everything behind and go into protective custody. Too many of Antony's men hadn't been caught, and more then a few of them had known his face. His face, and his family.

It had been the hardest thing he'd ever done, just disappearing into the night like he'd never really cared. Leaving Audrey while she was still pregnant, not being able to tell her why. He'd refused to give Franco's men the chance to find her, and after the bust he wasn't sure who he could trust. So he'd just disappeared, no phone calls or letters to tell her why. _It was better that way._ Hayden had told himself that a thousand times and he still didn't believe it. She had deserved more then he had given her.

If it hadn't been for his own carelessness he might have been able to go back to her, a simple name and location change might have solved everything. He'd made up stories about the women he'd been with to keep Audrey safe. One drunken night had destroyed every lie he'd told, and he'd never forgiven himself for it. Too proud of his son, he'd pulled the picture of Drake out of his wallet and shown it to those criminals, not bothering to fake a name for the boy. They knew about his son, and now that Anthony was free, word had gotten around that he was looking for the boy. They knew that Hayden was alive, and now they were trying to draw him out of hiding.

His fingers gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles shone ghostly white, the anger he still felt rushing through his entirety. He wasn't going to let his mistake get his son hurt, and he refused to put Audrey through anymore suffering. Minutes after Calvin had called he'd packed his bags and set the GPS for his ex wife's location, and now he was on the verge of breaking the speeding limit, desperately trying to get there before Antony's men did. If they went anywhere near his family, he'd make them regret it. He chanced a glance at the faded photograph hanging from his rear-view mirror, the only one he still had. Drake had only been five when it had been taken, and the daughter he'd never met was still inside of Audrey's stomach. Those smiles had pushed him through so many of his darkest days, knowing they were safe had kept him sane in his seclusion. "I won't fail you again." He promised as he pushed the gas petal down a bit more, ignoring the world as he passed through it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I do not own Drake and Josh.

**A/N:** Got the idea for this months ago, just never got around to writing it. Don't know how regular the updates will be, I've got a lot going on right now, and I'm writing about five stories all together, but there will be updates! I don;t think it will be as long as most of my others, but its the quality of the story that counts. :) I wanted to do a different spin on Drake's dad, where he isn't the villain. So here it is, and I hope you guys like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Could that screeching alarm clock be anymore annoying? Drake turned over in his bed, glaring at the alarm clock feverishly attempting to wake Josh up. Josh must have been dreaming about something great, He thought as he pulled his own pillow over his head to try and muffle the noise. Slower then syrup it seemed, Josh opening his own eyes and hit the snooze button. Drake knew then that he wasn't going to be getting anymore sleep. In five minutes the screeching would start again.

Stretching out his back, Drake pushed himself out from his own bed and slid down onto the floor. He looked back over at Josh, fast asleep with his head buried into his special pillow. It was because of Josh that he was awake, so he decided that he was going to get the first shower. Before Josh's alarm clock could wake him, Drake grabbed a clean set of clothes and snuck out of the room, making sure he didn't wake Josh. It was too early to fight over who got to the bathroom first, not that he thought he would loose.

Drake had just locked the bathroom door when he heard the alarm clock burst back into action, a grin crossing his lips. He waited until he heard Josh moving around, clumsily heading toward the bathroom to turn on the water. Every pound on the door was music to his ears as he got undressed and stepped into the shower.

"Drake?" Josh called through the door, sounding desperate. "I really need to go first."

"Should have got up earlier." Drake called back in a singsong voice. "Man, this water feels great." He chuckled, hearing the loud sigh as Josh pressed himself against the door.

"Isn't it too early for you to be awake?" Josh tapped his foot against the floor as if it would make Drake go an faster.

"Not when your alarm clock is screeching." Drake called back.

Josh slapped his palm against his forehead. Leave it to Drake to make his Oprah dream a bad thing. "I'm sorry." Josh called thew the door, knowing that it was too late.

"Can't hear you, enjoying this shower." Drake called back at him.

"Why are you talking to the door?" Meghan asked, startling Josh and making him shriek.

Josh looked down at her, her arms crossed over her chest and boredom in her eyes. "Why are you sneaking up on me?" He asked in a high pitched whine.

Megan smiled, enjoying the first dose of her brother's misery for the day. "Out of my way boob," She muttered, pushing him aside with ease.

"Drake's in there." Josh warned her, stepping back as she whipped around to glare at him. "Not my fault!" He shouted.

Without a word Meghan headed downstairs to the utility closet. A wide, menacing grin on her face, she turned off the hot water and waited. Sure enough, Drake's surprised scream rang through the house, mere moments before she heard him stumbling around to get out of the shower. She flipped the heat back on, and headed back up the stairs, approaching just as Drake pushed out of the bathroom.

"Dude," He said, half dressed and shivering as he stared at Josh. "The hot water stopped!"

"I have to shower before work!" Josh exclaimed before turning toward Meghan. "You," He pointed at her as she pushed past them, stepping into the bathroom.

"Later boobs." She laughed as she shut the door on them.

"Evil!" Josh shrieked through the door. There was no reply. "Great," He muttered, kicking his foot into the carpet. "Now I'm gonna go to work smelling like," He lifted his arm, the faint body odor making him cringe. "Never mind..."

Drake watched as Josh walked off, his grin slowly falling away. Josh was pretty upset, more upset then normal. After a moments thought, Drake followed Josh back to their room, leaning against the open door and watching as Josh scrabbled through his things for something to mask his smell. "Something up tonight?" Drake asked casually.

Josh jerked open his wardrobe, reaching his hand into it, grasping for a can of body spray that wasn't there. "I'm going out after work, to meet a girl." Falling onto his knees in defeat, he glared daggers at his brother. "I can;t go smelling like this..."

Drake chuckled as he made his way across their room, pulling a rarely used can of spray from his own dresser and tossing it to Josh. "Good luck."

Josh held the can of body spray against his chest like it was the nicest thing anyone had ever given him. Most days, he wasn't sure what Drake thought about him, but at times like these, he knew Drake had his back. "Are you going to the Premier tonight?" Josh choked out as he inhaled the mist from the spray.

"After practice. Taking," He stopped, trying to remember the girl's name. "Maggie?" He nodded, sure that he was right. "Yeah, Maggie to see that new chick movie."

Josh shook his head, unable to hide the shy grin. He couldn't imagine what it was like to be Drake, to date so many girls you had to guess for the right name. "Which showing?"

Drake pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, going through the messages until he found the text with the time they'd agreed on. "Eight o' clock."

"Wanna go together, double date?" Josh asked. He was aware that his blind date might like Drake more, but if he could watch Drake, maybe borrow a few moves, then maybe he wouldn't be so nervous.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**14 years ago**

_Vince waited for the bartender to disappear into the back before swinging his arm over the bar, grabbing the first bottle his fingers found and quickly refilling everyone's glasses. They'd already dumped enough money into the bar tonight, one free round wouldn't hurt anyone. Before the bartender came back out, he replaced the bottle and cradled the drinks in his arm, careful not to spill any on himself as he stumbled back to their table in the far corner of the bar. Joey, Snaps, Pauly and Corbin were gathered at their table, eagerly awaiting Vince's return. _

"_Here ya are boys." Vince slurred as he passed out the drinks. "Boss is paying tonight, so we might as well live it up." He didn't need to tell them that he'd stolen this round, not that it mattered to this lot. At this table were the Boss' favorite henchmen, the ones he really trusted. It had taken Vince three years to get in with this group, and his criminal record could account for half of what he'd had to do to earn it. _

_Pauly belched loudly, chuckling as the prostitute next to him cringed. "You gotta love it babe," He wrapped his arm around her. "I'm paying you more then enough to love all of it." _

_The men laughed, each commenting on the obvious class of the woman at his side. Pauly had always had an eye for the best of the cheap picks. Her long, curvacious body was barely concealed in her tight dress, the platform heels making her legs all the more splendid. Pauly bought her service often, and the rest of them had grown to like her enough to keep seeing her around. _

_Snaps downed his glass in two drawn out gulps, his throat burning and a new fire in his eyes. "One week boys, then all our work turns into real money." _

"_Snaps." Vince hissed, nodding towards the girl. "Not the right time to discuss business." _

_Snaps pushed himself from his chair, leaving to get another drink and wait for Vince's irritation to receded. As soon as he was gone Vince turned to Corbin, grinning. "Whatcha thinking about man?" _

_Corbin shook his head, his glazed eyes staring into his still full glass. "Just missing someone." He mused quietly. _

"_Got yourself a Lady?" Joey elbowed Corbin lightly. "I thought you rolled solo?" _

"_Can't bring her around you dogs," Corbin laughed, his hand reaching for his wallet. He didn't need to look at the photos within to see the faces, they were always there, in the back of his eyes. Before he could register what was happening, Joey pulled the wallet from his hands, flipping it open to a picture of his wife. _

"_She's not half bad." He whistled, running his fingers over her face before passing it to Vince. _

"_Guys," Corbin pleaded, reaching for his wallet. Somewhere underneath the alcohol clouding his thoughts, he knew that them seeing Audrey was a bad thing. He had to protect her from what he did, and that meant keeping her hidden. He watched Vince look at her with adoration, saw the approving grin spread over his face, and his need to take the wallet back drifted from his thoughts. _

"_Looks too good for a guy like you." Vince said as he tossed the wallet back to Corbin. _

"_She's amazing," Corbin murmured, his fingers pulling out the photo behind hers. The one of his five year old son. Without thinking he handed the photo to Vince, all of his pride showing as he pointed to the boy in the picture. "My son, Drake. Kids amazingly talented." _

_Vince took the photo, looking at the younger replica of Corbin. He started to hand it back when he noticed the writing on the back, small, cursive words that read Drake Parker age 5. "Thought your last name was James?" _

_Corbin snatched the picture away from Vince, tucking it back into his wallet. "It is, he's got her last name." he lied, slowly remembering why he was here with them. He was undercover, no one should have seen those photos. "She didn't want to give me credit for making him." _

"_Women," Joey scoffed, raising his glass. "Only good for one thing." _

_Snaps laughed, having just made his way back to the group. "And they ain't always good at that." He added. _

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Vince inhaled the last of his cigarette before flicking it out the window of the black, 2004 mercury marauder. He'd remembered that night vividly over the last fourteen years, when he'd first thought that there was something off about old Corbin James. Corbin had appeared out of nowhere, rising up through the ranks with uncanny ease, getting too close to the Boss. All of the alcohol he had drank that night hadn't chased the writing on the back of that photograph away from his mind. Parker, it had read.

To this day, Vince still cursed himself for not looking into it sooner. If he had, then they could have dealt with the undercover dog before the Boss had been arrested. Corbin James had been a hollow existence, a fake name to keep them away from the family Hayden had wanted to protect. A week after Hayden's little accident at the bar, the cops had busted in and arrested everyone they could get their hands on. Mere hours before the bust, Vince had gone to the Boss with what he'd found out about little Drake Parker, son of a cop who looked a bit too much like Corbin.

Vince knew that focusing on the mistakes of the past was pointless, he could blame himself or he could help the Boss get his revenge. He'd do anything for Antony, the man had taken him in and trained him well, but this vengeance wasn't only for what had happened to the Boss. No, Vince wanted his own revenge, for how stupid Hayden had made him feel, for the scar that had damaged his face and left him hideous. For taking his happiest days away and stomping them into despair. Because of what Hayden had done, Vince didn't always recognize the man in his reflection, and he didn't like what that man was.

The sharp tapping on Frankie's window forced Vince from his thoughts. Frankie set down him fries and used his greasy finger to roll down the window, grunting at the effort as Joey and Snaps slowly came into view.

"Took you two long enough." Frankie wheezed as he picked the fries back up and continued eating.

"Yo, Frankie," Joey grinned, jabbing at Frankie's gut before poking at the extra chin. "Sure yah need those?"

"Shut up," Frankie spat, chunks of the fries falling from between his lips. "I ain't got nothing else to do." His irritation was thick on his voice. He was tired of sitting in this car.

"Been a while Vince." Snaps said, his hands shaking. He'd been in prison for the last five years, small, handsome guy like him, Vince didn't want to think about what might have caused that shake.

"Hey Snaps." Was his simple reply as he unlocked the doors. "Managed to steal an ushers uniform, whichever one of you can fit into it gets to go draw the first one out."

After checking the size, it was Joey who slipped into the uniform, his blade concealed in the shallow pocket. Vince showed his the photos of the boys he had on his phone from the week of watching them as he described the boys car to him. The plan was simple enough, lure one of them out under the pretense that their car alarm was going off. Get him alone, put a knife to him and make him call the other out. The Boss had agreed that having two would be more profitable then just one. And it would help to keep them under control. Snaps would wait in the car with Frankie, who would move to the driver's side as soon as Joey headed in.

Joey only had to check two of the theater rooms before he found the boys, sitting together with pretty girls on their arms in the middle rows. He knew which two he wanted, but if he'd marched right up to them they would suspect him, so he worked his way down the aisle. Stopping at each row of seats, he apologized and asked if anyone knew the car he was inquiring about. Most of them said no, others complained about their movie being interrupted. He had to force his smile down as he looked at the boys, his face a mix of apology and curiosity as he again asked the question.

"I'm sorry, but do any of you own a '69 Camero ss, the alarm is going off." His voice was thick with mock apology.

Drake and Josh looked at each other, silently trying to decide who was going to go. Josh had the keys, and the look on Drake's face told him that he was going. Josh sighed, nodding to the usher, offering an apologetic smile. "Yeah man, sorry about that." He whispered as he nodded to his date and excused himself as he passed in front of the other people in their row. Josh headed out toward the parking lot, unnerved as the usher followed closely behind him. "I can get it by myself."

Joey shrugged his shoulders. "I just want to make sure you get back into your movie."

Josh looked across the quiet parking lot, his eyes falling onto his car with ease. The alarm wasn't going off. Josh stopped, looking the usher up and down. He didn't recognize the man, and he was sure that no one new had been hired in. "Did you just start here?"

Joey stopped, hesitating a moment too long. "Yeah, just started tonight."

The hairs on the back of his neck began ti rise, his own breathes becoming more shallow. The more he looked at the man, the more afraid he found himself."Really? Helen never has anyone start on the last shift, and I just worked before this." Josh watched the man's smile fall and began to back away, not knowing what else to do. "My car alarm isn't going off."

Joey grinned, pulling the blade from his pocket and concealing it in his hands. "Ya got me kid, I don't work here. But you're going to come with me, after you call your brother out here." Joey flipped the blade out, the parking lot lights reflecting menacingly off of it.

Josh saw the blade, and everything within himself told him to run, to make as much noise as he could. He screamed, the high pitched sound ripping from his lungs as he turned back toward the Premier's door. Joey stood between him and that door, but if he went far enough to the side, then maybe he could get inside.

"Don't make this harder then it has to be." Joey groaned, chasing after Josh. The kid was fast, but not fast enough. Before Josh could get within view of the door Joey grabbed his arm, jerking him back against his chest and pressed the blade against his throat. "Not a sound, or I'll cut right through your neck and rip your tongue through the gash."

"What do you want?" Josh pleaded, biting his tongue as the words escaped. He was desperate to get away from the man. His entire body was shaking, urging him to try and get away.

"You're gonna walk with me, toward that car over in the corner, then you're gonna call your brother out here, understand?" Joey pushed Josh forward, the edge of the blade pressing against his throat with every step.

"Why are you doing this?" Josh stumbled over reasons, his mind racing as tears welled up in his eyes. They'd gotten into no trouble lately, so why were these guys after them? The only other thing he could think was ransom. Even with as known as his dad was, surely no one believed that they'd get much from him. "Do you want money?"

"We all want money kid, but this is about something bigger." Josh didn't understand. As soon as they made their way over to the car, Vince stepped out, grinning down at Josh with dark eyes. "One down." Joey chuckled.

"Are you Drake Parker?" Vince demanded, watching as Josh squirmed in Joey's hold. They were taking both, but he wanted to know which one belonged to Hayden. Which one to focus his hate on.

Josh couldn't answer, the shock of the question had taken his words from him.. If they were after Drake, he wouldn't hand his brother over to them. "I, I don't know who your talking about." He lied, wishing he could get his voice under control. He was beyond afraid, shaking violently as the tears he tried to stop fell across his cheeks.

Vince laughed. "Your lying to save yourself, or to save him, doesn't matter which. Call him out here." He watched as Josh pulled his cell phone out with shaking hands, pressing in the number as he bit his lip. He wanted Drake to answer, to find a way to save him from these guys, but at the same time, he didn't want Drake anywhere near them.

Josh dialed Drake's number, groaning as it went to voice mail. "Its on silent, he's at a movie. What do you want from us?" He could feel Joey's fingers bruising his arm, his gut sinking with every minute he spent in their control. It was getting harder to hold himself together.

Vince pulled his jacket aside, flashing his gun at Josh. "Get him out here, or I'll put a bullet through everyone inside that theater." He watched the new tears build up in Josh's eyes as he pulled his phone back up, getting ready to try and call again. That was when Vince noticed the theater door opening, his hand moving to his gun before the grin crossed over his face. "Tie him up and get him out of sight."

Before Josh could turn around to see where Vince was going he felt his arms pulled back, his phone clattering against the asphalt. The duct tape wrapped first around his wrists, holding them together as he was turned around and pressed against the car. For that brief second before the blindfold was pulled over his eyes he saw Drake, walking out and searching the parking lot for him. "RUN!" He managed to scream just before Snaps' hand pressed over his mouth.

Drake had gone out looking for Josh after his phone had rang. Josh's girl had begged him to bring Josh back in before he missed too much of the movie, and Drake was worried about the car. His guitar was in there. He pushed through the doors, looking at his phone for just a moment before he heard Josh's loud, panicked voice. Drake couldn't move as he watched the men pull the blindfold over Josh's eyes. Confusion roamed through his eyes, shock paralyzed his body and all he could do was watch. By the time Drake felt control over himself return, it was too late to save himself.

Before Drake could attempt to move, Vince appeared behind him. He wrapped an arm around Drake's torso, the end of his gun pressed against Drake's head. "Don't try anything stupid kid." He warned as he moved his arm away from Drake's torso and closed his hand over his mouth. "Just walk on over there, and no one gets hurt."

Drake wanted to scream, had in fact tried to more then once. He could feel his voice burning in his throat as the man's hand closed tighter around his mouth. With every muffled scream Vince pushed the mouth of the gun harder against Drake's skin, the cold metal warming with his rising fear. Despite his fear he pulled against Vince's hold, trying to at least break the hold preventing him from calling out. Vince smacked the gun against the side of his head, splitting the skin. "Shut up," He snarled.

Drake swallowed the remaining cries, letting Vince continue to march him forward. He tried to think, to chase the chaos from his mind and focus on what was happening. He could see two others waiting at the car, none of them familiar. As they got closer Drake began to panic, thrusting his elbow back into Vince's gut in a desperate, last minute hope.

Vince's hand pulled away from Drake's mouth, allowing the boy only a few seconds to try and get away. Drake turned and started for the door to the Premiere, his few steps drowned out in his frenzied cries for help and Vince cursed loudly and followed after him. Drake didn't get far before Vince's fingers tangled themselves in his hair, jerking his head back sharply.

"Let me go!" He shouted, desperately trying to pull free.

Glaring down at Drake, Vince hit him across the face with his gun, watching as the cold metal split Drake's lip. "What you did could cost your brother his life. Try anything like that again, and I will shoot you just below the knee, got it ." It wasn't a question. Vince didn't hesitate as he pulled Drake forward, wanting to get out of the parking lot before an further complications occurred.

By the time Vince had lead Drake over to the car the others had all ready forced Josh inside, Snaps' hand tangled in his hair, keeping him still. Joey hurried over binding Drake's wrists and wrapping the blindfold over his eyes before pushing him to his knees just outside the car.

Vince lowered his gun, stepping forward and looking down at each of the boys. They both looked a bit like Hayden, but upon seeing Drake up close, he was sure he knew which one he wanted. "Now," He asked coldly, the click of his ready gun loud in the sudden silence. "Which one of you is Drake Parker?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**A/N**: Kay, this chapter ended up much longer then I thought it would, but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless. I wanted to start it on a lighter note, which I hope came out all right. I don't write funnier bits very often. The make of the car I used for Drake and Josh's car, is the same as the one they had in the Christmas movie, or at least, I'm very very sure it is.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now," Vince asked coldly, the click of his ready gun loud in the sudden silence. "Which one of you is Drake Parker?"

The boys remained silent, each guessing at what the other was thinking. Josh was sitting on the edge of the seat of the men's car, Drake was kneeling on the asphalt. Bound and blindfolded, they were defenseless against their captures, unable to do anything other then wait to see what would happen. Josh refused to give Drake up to them, and Drake was too afraid of what they wanted to say a word.

They were looking for him, and he didn't know why. From the moment Drake had heard Josh yell, to the effortless seconds that had passed while they had bound and blindfolded him his mind had been racing. But when Vince had asked for him, and him alone, that was when his thoughts had ceased to flow. They were obviously criminals, but he didn't recognize them. Couldn't imagine what he had done to draw them after him. He hadn't gotten into an real trouble lately, so why were they here?

In all of his panic Josh's silence was his only comfort. He could hear the panic in Josh's heavy breathing, and it would be too easy for his brother to give him up to them and save himself. If the tables were turned, Drake didn't know if he'd be as strong as Josh was being. His thoughts turned to the blood dripping from the small gash in hi head, and from his split lip. The were violent and his fear was gnawing away at him, leaving his hands shaking and his breaths short. He didn't want to tell them who he was, he was terrified of what would happen once they knew.

Vince, annoyed with their continued silence pressed the gun against Drake's head as Joey held his blade against Josh's throat. "One of you answer, or you both die here." He wasn't going to kill either of them, but they didn't know that. All he needed was a touch of fear, and he knew he'd get what he wanted. "3...2..."

"I'm Drake, that's my brother, Josh." Drake replied, his voice low and dark. He could be selfish, but he wouldn't let that get Josh killed."I'm Drake." It was everything Drake could do not to cry as his voice shook. His shoulders slumped forward as his chin fell against his chest in unfair defeat. "What do you want from me?"

Vince chuckled, putting his gun away as he pinched Drake's chin between his fingers. "I had a feeling it was you." He muttered before nodding to the others. "We need to get out of here, you two are coming with us." His tone had lightened, becoming almost giddy as his fingers worked to bruise Drake's face.

Drake shook his head, pulling his chin out of Vince's grasp. "Leave Josh here." He tried to sound mean, to clear the fear from his voice and look brave as possible. "You wanted me, so leave Josh alone."

"No!" Josh's voice squeaked. He gulped down his fear, forcing himself to sound just as cruel as Vince had moments before. "I won't let you take him."

Vince laughed, the malicious sound ringing painfully against their ears. "Don't try to be hero's kids, heroics get you killed. You're both coming with us, quietly." He added as Joey ripped strips of duct tape from the roll, pressing them against Josh's mouth first.

Vince took the duct tape from Joey, pressing it hurtfully against Drake's split lip. He stared into Drake's fearful face, seeing traces of Hayden buried within his young features and he hated him even more. From the corner of his eyes he could see Josh struggling against his bonds, fear eating away at whatever calm the boy might have had. "That ones too hyper, put him in the trunk."

Josh shrieked as he was forced to his feet, led blindly around the car. When he heard the trunk pop his panic fully took over. He pulled wildly against Joey's hands while he continued to cry out, hoping that anyone would hear him. Josh's head jerked to the side as Joey slapped him, his cheek burning as tears filled his eyes. "This ones all ready giving me a headache." Joey muttered, slapping himself lightly against the head and sticking his tongue out.

"He just needs to be persuaded." Vince clicked the safety off of his gun before pressing it back against Drake's forehead, earning a terrified scream from him. "Now, Josh, your going to get into the trunk, quietly," He hissed. "Or I'm going to shoot your brother. Don't think I won't just because we came here for him, plenty of places to aim that wont kill him."

Josh's body trembled as he forced himself to calm down. Getting Drake shot wouldn't help either of them right now. He let Joey help him into the trunk, landing painfully on his side as Joey slammed the door shut. Every instinct he had told him to make as much noise as possible, to kick and scream in hopes that someone would notice and save them. But he could still hear the click of the guns safety echoing against his thoughts, reminding him that Drake was still with those guys, and they weren't afraid to hurt him. He wasn't going to let that happen, especially not because of himself. Josh curled up as far as he could, letting the frustrated tears soak into the blindfold. He didn't know where they were being taken, only that he needed to pull himself together.

Vince grabbed Drake by his hair, forcing him to his feet and into the back seat of the car. Snaps took the front passenger seat, and Joey sat on the other side of Drake, keeping him away from the tinted windows. Drake let them move him around, all of his focus on making sure he could still hear Josh. The sounds were very feint, but he was sure he could hear Josh crying. His body swayed as he felt the car begin to move, the sudden motion sickness passing over him. Nothing he'd ever experienced had been as terrifying as this. He'd been tied up before, when he and Josh had gone to Hollywood, but being blindfolded sent waves of unease through his entire body. He couldn't see where they were going, and with Josh in the trunk, he felt completely alone.

"What now Vincey?" Frankie asked with an undeserved sense of accomplishment as he left the parking lot.

"We take them back to the safe house, then we draw Hayden out." Vince closed his hand on Drake's shoulder, feeling the boy tense at his fathers name. "Thats right Drake," He whispered coldly. "Your gonna make daddy come out to play."

Drake shook his head, the muffled protests earning him a hit to the head as Vince told him to be quiet. He hadn't seen his dad in fourteen years, he'd walked out on them and never come back. Hayden didn't care about him, and he sure as hell wasn't going to just show up to save them from these guys. Drake let himself rest against the seat, his own tears held back as his anger pulsed through his veins. His dad had left, he wasn't coming back. Whatever Hayden had done to these guys, whatever they wanted him for, Drake was sure none of it would matter. Hayden was gone, and now he and Josh were in the hands of men who weren't going to get what they wanted.

~.~.~.~.~

**14 years ago**

"_Corbin," Vince said his name with venom on his voice as he glared across the room. _

"_Whats up?" Hayden asked, turning away from the crate of guns he'd been inspecting. He had all of the proof he needed, all he had to do was tell the chief about the meeting and get home. He'd been away too long, and what he could remember of the previous night left him worried about his wife and son. _

"_Last night, something felt pretty off, wouldn't you say?" Vince took a step forward, watching him closely. _

_Hayden shook his head, smiling as if nothing had happened. "Don't remember too much of last night." He admitted, hating how true the words were. They knew about his son, he remembered that. He'd gotten too comfortable with these guys, and in doing that he'd broken a major rule. Don't get close enough to let them know the truth. It was one thing to passively mention having a woman in his life, but __they had seen her, had seen Drake and knew his name. If things went wrong now, then his family would be in danger. _

_Vince forced a smile. When Corbin had first shown up, making his way up the ladder and gaining the Boss' trust so easily he'd been suspicious. But Corbin had proven himself, and until last night, he'd started to believe that he was on their side. Corbin had seemed too proud of the kid in the photograph to really be cool with him having his woman's last name. Had tried to hide those photos away with a desperation that had left him uneasy. "Can you believe Snaps wanted to talk business around Pauly's floozy?" _

_Hayden laughed, running his fingers through his hair. "Once he starts drinking, he can't keep his mouth shut." _

"_Same for you." Vince cut in, watching Corbin's smile fall. "So, tell me about that kid of yours?" _

_Hayden shook his head, forcing his own anxiety back as he watched Vince carefully. "Not much to tell. I see him from time to time, but she doesn't want me near him, says I'm a bad influence." He cracked a grin, hoping that it would convince Vince to drop it. _

"_Women." Vince chuckled. "Its your kid, you ought to see him more the that." _

"_Yeah," Hayden hesitantly agreed. "This crates good to go." He muttered, changing the subject. There was something in the way Vince was looking at him now that sent fear down his spine. As soon as he was alone, he would call Audrey, tell her to get out of town for a while. _

"_I'll tell Antony." Vince shrugged and turned around, walking out of the warehouse with a determined pace. _

_As soon as Hayden had checked everything into the Boss' lists, he left the warehouse. Rushing down sidewalks, glancing over his shoulders to make sure none was watching until he found an empty payphone at the end on the block. It rang four times before Audrey answered. _

"_Parker residence," She said, her voice strained as she covered the mouth piece to tell their son to be patient. _

"_Audrey," What was he going to say? How was he supposed to tell her that he might have put them in danger? _

"_Hayden!" Her voice lit up, and he could hear Drake in the background, asking to talk to his dad. "I thought you could only call on Fridays, is everything okay?" _

_He took a deep, shaky breath. Seconds passed, and all he could do was listen to her breathing, falling into that rhythm. He grinned, listening to Drake as he pestered her, begging to talk to him. "Audrey, I can't explain everything right now, but I need you to take Drake and go to your moms."_

"_Hayden, what happened? Are you okay?" He could hear how afraid she''d become and it broke his heart. He knew that she worried when he was working, especially undercover, but he'd always come home to her in one piece. Hearing that same old worry in her voice, suspecting that this time it might be justified, left him hurting. _

"_I'm okay, things have just, gotten a bit rough. Its really important that you take Drake and go, just in case something goes wrong." He hoped that he was overreacting, but something in Vince's demeanor had set him off. He wouldn't let his drunken mistake get them hurt. "Can I talk to Drake?"_

"_Of course," Audrey's voice was light as she handed the phone to their son, her hands resting on her large stomach. She didn't want Drake to see the silent tears falling over her cheeks, to scare him. _

"_Dad!" Drake called across the line excitedly. "Are you coming home yet?" _

_Hayden chuckled. "Not yet son, but soon. I need you to take care of mommy for me until I get back. Can you do that?" _

"_Sure I can!" Drake turned toward his mother, smiling widely. "Dad's gonna come back soon, he said so!" He didn't wait for his mother's reply before turning his attention back to the phone. "Mom's getting so big, she says the baby coming soon." _

"_Then I need you to do me one more favor, okay?" Hayden couldn't help but smile at his son's enthusiasm. "Take care of the baby too, keep her safe until I get home." It was a lot to ask of a child so young, and Hayden hoped that Drake wouldn't have to play protector very long. "I love you Drake, now let me talk to mom." _

"_Hayden, whats going on?" Audrey asked, not trying to conceal her worry. "And don't tell me nothing, I know you better then that." _

"_I think they know Audrey, and if they do then they'll be after you and Drake. I have to get back, just get out of there as fast as you can and wait till you hear from me." His voice was cold, because he didn't want her to doubt him, to hesitate. "I love you Audrey." He hung up before he could hear her reply. _

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hayden looked down at his GPS, less then ten minutes away now. He hadn't seen Audrey in fourteen years, and he had no idea what he was going to say to her, to his son, to the daughter he had never met. That phone call had been the last contact he'd ever made, and he was sure that they were angry. He couldn't blame them if they were.

After the arrests had been made and he thought it was safe he'd gone home. Like he'd ordered, the house was empty. Audrey had taken Drake and left, just as he had told them, and upon seeing the house he was thankful for that. The place had been torn apart, glass broken and furniture smashed. Whoever had been there had been angry to find them gone with no trace as to where they were. Every photograph that had been left behind had been destroyed, some burnt and others scribbled upon. Dark ink scratched over their faces in muti-lined streaks. Hayden knew then that as long as even one of Antony's men were free, his family would never be safe.

So he'd left, hiding himself away and occasionally leaving false leads to his family's whereabouts. It had been hard, never seeing them, not even risking a phone call to tell them why he had left. If Audrey had known, he was sure she would have tried to find him. She would have traveled the world to hunt him down, and a part of him had wanted her too. Deep within his heart he'd tried to convince himself that he could keep them safe if they were together, but his mind knew otherwise. If they were with him, they were in danger. There were no words for the fear he'd felt after Antony had been released from prison, when he'd gotten the call from the only man he'd trusted with his location. Antony was after revenge, and word was that his goons had found Hayden's family in San Diego.

Hayden pulled his car to a stop outside of the large, nice house. He told himself that he was happy for her, that she was better off with whoever lived in that house with her. She was happy, and he knew that his being here was going to destroy that. It would hurt her to see him after all of this time, to know what darkness he was bringing into her life. But he had promised himself that he would protect them, and if what he'd heard was true, then he had to be here.

After several long, deep breaths Hayden got out of the car, still unsure of what he would say when he saw her. His hands shook as he walked up to the front door, his knees felt weaker with every step. The first knock was so quiet he could barely hear it himself, the second a mere tap on the door. Hayden cursed under his breath, willing away his anxiety and knocked again. Four determined, precise knocks echoed loudly against his ears as he waited. He wanted to turn back, to just keep watch on them from the shadows until he knew that they were safe. His feet turned, attempting to walk away when the door opened, the light falling over him and chasing away the shadows.

Audrey stared at the man on her doorstep, her hands shaking and her eyes wide. Even after all of these years, she knew that face. The moment of calm was shattered by years of unpressed hurt and anger as her fingers closed into a first, preparing for a hit that she could hardly hold back. For all of her anger, her voice was a whisper. "Hayden?"

"Hello Audrey," He replied, longing and hurt thick on his voice. Just seeing her was enough to chase his purpose from his mind. All of her conflicting emotions were clear on her face, and for a moment he was sure that she would hit him. He wanted her to, if only to feel her against himself one more time.

"What are you doing here?" Quiet and cold, the words stung as they fell from her lips. She wanted to hit him. She wanted to fall into his arms and make him tell her why he had left. But more then anything, she needed to know why he had come back after all of this time with that fearful look in his eyes.

"Antony Franco was released from prison last month. His men, they found you." Years of false leads felt wasted as he watched the fear pass over her already pale face. He glance behind her, into the warm house. " Where's Drake?"


	4. Chapter 4

"You disappeared Hayden, you told us to run, and we did, and you never came back." Audrey growled, standing between Hayden and the door. She didn't care if he could hear the venom in her voice, she wanted her words to hurt. For him to feel even a fraction of the pain she had when he hadn't come back.

"I know I did, and I'm sorry," Hayden tried to move around her and get inside of the house. "And I'll explain everything, anything you want to know. But first, where is Drake?" He couldn't conceal the desperation in his voice from her, she'd always been able to see right through him.

Audrey wrapped her arms over her chest, shaking her head as she tried to think. Seeing Hayden now, like this, it was almost too much for her. After he had disappeared she'd spent weeks letting her worry over what had happened eat away at her. He could have been dead, held against his will enduring torture. No, he'd just left. Never bothering to call and let her know that he was okay. Never once checking on his children as the years had slipped away. "He's at a movie with Josh. Why?"

"Who's Josh?" Hayden didn't know that name. Until he knew that Drake was okay, he didn't trust anyone.

"Josh is his step brother, whats going on?" Audrey pressed, she was tired of the secrets, of the way he avoided giving her the full truth. "Hayden, if you aren't going to tell me what's going on, then you need to leave." It wasn't easy for her to say those words, to threaten him as he stood desperately before her.

"Like I said, Antony got out of prison, and his guys, they found you. They're coming after you to get at me. We need to get him home, make sure he's safe." He reached forward, hesitantly taking her hand into his own. "I know what I did was wrong Audrey, and you have every right to be angry with me, but right now, I've got to keep all of you safe." He'd waited years to feel her again, and now that her hand was in his, all he wanted to do was let go. He could feel the wedding ring on her finger pressing against him, warning him that she wasn't his anymore. Every expression on her face and subconscious movement she made pushed him further away from her then he had ever been.

"I'll call him, but we aren't going there and ruining his date." She sighed, stepping aside and allowing Hayden to follow her into the house. She looked toward the kitchen, seeing Walter standing there, his face twisted in confusion as Hayden entered the house. She watched that confusion melt away as he took in Hayden's appearance, seeing as much of Drake there as she did. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Is that-" Walter began, still staring.

"This is Hayden, Drake and Meghan's dad." Audrey cut him off, trying not to look at either man. She picked her cell phone up from the coffee table, flipping through the contacts until she found Drake's number. As it rang she watched Walter stare at Hayden, seeing every crease in his face as he forced the silent smile. The phone went to voicemail, like she'd suspected it would. "Drake, call me when you get this, okay?" She said before hanging up and turning toward Hayden, who was looking Walter up and down. "Voicemail." She said quietly.

"What's going on?" Walter asked, finally looking away from Hayden. He didn't like that Hayden was in their home, the ruggedly handsome man was every bit like Audrey had described him, and looked so much like Drake. Girls loved Drake, and he could see why Audrey had loved Hayden.

Audrey didn't know what to say. She could see Walter's unease and she understood it, he didn't want Hayden here. And Hayden, though keeping a forced smile, didn't seem to approve of Walter. Without intending to, she hit redial and slowly pulled the phone up to her ear, counting the seconds that passed with every ring until again she found herself back at Drake's voicemail. She didn't really expect Drake to answer, he seldom did, but Hayden's worry was getting to her, and she didn't want to try and explain to Walter what she herself didn't fully understand.

"Why isn't he answering?" Hayden asked, breaking the silence. He was trying to keep the anxiety from his voice, to look more composed then Walter.

"I told you he was at a movie." Audrey replied sharply. She wanted to try again, to keep calling until Drake answered the phone. Anything to keep herself from having to deal with the men in the room.

Walter turned toward Audrey, his arms crossed over his chest as he huffed loudly. "Whats going on?" He asked again. "Why is _he_ here?"

Audrey looked to Hayden, wanting a real explanation herself. "The full story Hayden."

"Audrey, we don't have time," He started, turning toward the door. She'd said Drake was at a movie, how hard could it be to find a theater? Hayden was reaching for the door when he caught sight of a family photo on a small table holding the house phone and a vase of flowers. His breath froze in his throat as his heartbeat echoed in his ears. Hayden picked up the photograph, gazing into the faces looking back at him. Drake's careless smile was so much like his own had been at that age, and the girl, beautiful like her mother. "That's our girl?" Hayden whispered, looking up at Audrey.

"Her name is Meghan." Audrey stepped forward, carefully taking the photograph from Hayden's trembling hands. "Hayden, please, tell us whats going on."

Hayden sighed deeply as he leaned against the wall for support. He'd been driving for days now, and the exhaustion had caught up to him in that moment of weakness. Seeing how much Drake had changed, seeing Meghan for the first time, had made him truly realize how much time had passed. "After I called you, when I told you to take Drake and run, things got out of control."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_**14 years ago**_

_Hayden was pacing the small room that he occupied, his hands shaking as he tried to calm his nerves. The wire attached to his chest irritating the skin. This wasn't his first bust, but it was the first time his family had been at risk. He was sure that Audrey would leave like he had told her too, but there had been something in Vince's demeanor that had shaken him. Vince had never liked him, and had been the hardest guy for him to win over. Now, one drunken night threatened all of his work, and his family. Hayden had never felt so stupid in all of his life. _

_Looking at the clock, he knew that he needed to leave. He would go to the warehouse with Antony and the others, like he'd done so many times before. Pretending to be on their side when the police showed up, he would fire blanks and put up a fight until the end. In the chaos Corbin James would be killed, then Hayden Parker could go home. Until then, Hayden had to push his family and worry far from his mind, he needed to focus and keep the charade going just a little longer. _

_The knocking at his door pulled him back into reality. Hayden hastily shoved his badge into his deep pockets and fit his gun into its holster before opening the door. Snaps was standing there, grinning widely as he shrugged his shoulders. "It's time to go Corbin. The Boss is waiting." _

"_I was just on my way out." Hayden replied as he grabbed his keys from the oak coffee table and followed Snaps out. "Hey Snaps?" Hayden asked, looking over his shoulder to make sure they were the last two out of the building. "Has Vince seemed different to you this week?" _

_Snaps pushed his hands into his pocket, his fingers twitching against the fabric as he tried to snap his fingers with every footfall. "Yeah, I think he's mad about the other night, you know?" Snaps muttered, still upset with himself for making Vince angry._

_Hayden put a friendly hand on Snaps' shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. Despite everything, he'd grown fond of Snaps. The youngest of Antony's top men, Snaps had been forced to join to pay of his drug debts: either work for Antony, or be killed. It wasn't a hard choice for Snaps to make, but there were days when he hated the choice he'd made. Depending on the job, Snaps either wanted to be a part of it, or he thought about going back and changing his choice. He was still just a kid, nineteen years old with more blood on his hands then seemed possible. He wanted out, wanted to start over, and Hayden respected that about him. "It'll be okay Snaps, you know how easily Vince's mood changes." _

"_Thanks Corbin." Snaps sighed, trying to take comfort in the words. Vince had been short with him before, but never this distant. Since that night at the bar, no one had seen much of Vince, and when they did see him, he was irritated. "He's been asking about you, you know?" _

_Hayden stopped walking, staring at Snaps until the boy turned around to stare back. "Whats he asking about?" Hayden asked carefully, trying not to let his worry show. _

_Snaps' left hand fell from his pocket, his fingers snapping every four seconds as he tried to think. "Not much I guess. Asked about that kid of yours, but, no one knows anything. Where you came from, if you seemed, different." Snaps shrugged his shoulders again before continuing toward the door. "He hasn't been the same since the night at the bar." He muttered. _

_Hayden nodded his head, following Snaps out to the car in silence. Just a few more hours and all of this would be over. The bad guys would be locked up and he could go home. Pauly and Joey were waiting outside, Vince was riding with the Boss. Hayden climbed into the back seat, keeping to himself as they drove to the warehouse where the meeting would take place. Antony was meeting with the leader of a local arms dealer, two hundred guns and ammunition to spare in exchange for a bit more territory and a couple hundred thousand to add to his wallet. The Police had been following the local gang for awhile, but they'd been hunting Antony longer. They wanted these guys off the streets, and now was their chance to get both groups. _

_The car was parked around the back, a few spaces away from Antony's and completely opposite of their guests vehicles. The four men got out and headed inside, their weapons ready should anything go wrong. Inside, Antony was sitting at a metal fold out table with Rick, the leader of the local gang, discussing the payment and terms of their agreement. Vince stood at Antony's side, his eyes never leaving the other gangs members as the discussion continued. Hayden and the others stood side by side, their arms behind their backs, hands on their guns. He didn't want to be part of a gang shoot out, but he had to maintain his cover no matter what. The moment the deal was closed, the police would burst in and this would be over. _

_Anthony pushed himself up from the table, his oiled black hair combed back, exposing the chiseled features of his handsome face. He smoothed out the wrinkles in his pin striped suit before extending his hand to Rick. "Then we have a deal." He smiled, flashing white teeth. Reluctantly, Rick accepted Antony's hand and closed the deal. _

"_Alls well that ends well." Hayden said softly, giving the signal to the police waiting outside. _

_Within moments the doors burst open, heavily armed and protected Officers spilling in with their guns raised. Everyone turned in sunrise, instinctively reaching for their own weapons, everyone except for Antony and Vince. One quick glance passed between them, a prearranged signal that Hayden didn't understand or trust. The chief of police demanded surrender, earning a series of dark chuckles from the armed men as they held their guns before them like unstoppable weapons. There was no need to argue, the Police knew that they weren't going to surrender. Without proper warning the shots began to fire, the thunderous sounds echoing against the warehouse walls and intensifying every shot. _

_Hayden was quick to move back and away from the main fight, his eyes scanning feverishly for Antony and Vince. Walking through the labyrinth of crates, his gun held tightly in his hands, Hayden strained to hear their footsteps. Nothing reached his ears through the chaotic symphony of gunfire and shouting. Hayden didn't hear Vince step up behind him, he only felt the quick wisp of warm air against his neck before the cold steel of a blade at his throat. The clatter of his gun falling beating against his ears. _

"_I knew something wasn't right about you, Hayden." Vince spit the name, and as he did so, Hayden realized that Vince had called him by his real name. "That's right, I know. Took some looking, and at first I thought I was wrong, but then I entered your kids name." Vince chuckled as he felt Hayden's muscles tighten. "Right there, in the hospital records was the name of the father, and wouldn't you know, the kid did get your name. But that wasn't the only thing you lied about, was it?" Vince growled, pressing the blade closer to Hayden's throat. _

"_You're right." Hayden said as calmly. "I lied to get into your little group and take your scum off of the streets. If anyone was going to figure me out, it was going to be you Vince."_

"_Flattery won't save you Hayden. I'm going to kill you, and then I'm going to find that family of yours, and I'm going to hurt them." Vince leaned closer, his mouth inches away from Hayden's ear. "That pretty wife of yours, the son you're so proud of..." _

_Hayden took advantage of Vince's lowered defenses, pushing himself back hard enough to avoid Vince's blade as he brought up his arm to stop the attempted cut as his throat, feeling the steel cut through the flesh of his arm instead. He watched the knife fall to the floor, taking note of where it hit the ground before shifting his weight to lessen the force of Vince's hit to his face. Hayden stumbled back, spitting blood as he glared at Vince. "Just give up, this place is surrounded. Its over."_

_Vince laughed as he shook his head. "I don't care how many cops you brought with you, they can't stop me. You may have fooled us before, but we know now, and nothing can protect you, or your family from us." Vince's eyes lit up as the anger swelled within him, his fists clenching so hard they shook. Three years it had taken him to climb the ladder, to prove himself worthy of Antony, and he wasn't going to let anyone destroy the life he'd built. Nor would he allow Hayden to get away with trying._

_Without warning Vince dove toward the knife, grunting as Hayden collided into him, sending them both tumbling to the floor inches away from it. The men wrestled with one another, each reaching for_ _the_ _discarded knife between punches. Hayden thrust his fist against Vince's jaw, taking advantage of his momentary daze to wrap his fingers around the handle. Gaining his senses, Vince leaned forward, pinning Hayden's arms down to keep the knife away. He didn't know what to do next, if he tried to take the knife, then he lost his advantage. _

"_I hate you..." Vince muttered, his body shaking with the force of his anger. "I'm going to make you pay for this." The gun shots had died away, and he could hear the pounding boots of the officers working to catch as many of them as they could. _

"_You're going away Vince, just like Antony." Hayden grunted, using all of his strength to pull the arm holding the knife free. He felt it glide through the air, as if in slow motion as it cut through the flesh of Vince's unprepared face, cutting him from forehead to lip._

_Bright, warm blood spilt from the gash as Vince reared back, both hands going to his face as Hayden threw him off of himself and quickly pulled his hands behind his back, snapping the handcuffs hidden in his back pocket over Vince's wrists. Part of him wanted to stay, to make sure the officers got Vince and took him in, but the rest of his was determined not to let Antony get away. _

_Taking a quick look down at Vince, Hayden started to run off into the depths of the warehouse, towards the door he knew rested at the other end. So much time had been wasted while he had struggled with Vince, but he knew that Vince had told Antony what he knew about Hayden, and he needed to catch Antony, to keep his family safe. Hayden burst through the waiting door, his eyes immediately falling upon the distant sight of Antony being forced into the police car that had been waiting near the door. Hayden breathed a sigh of relief, leaning against the warehouse as he gave himself a moment to just be. _

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"When I went back inside, Vince was gone. No one knew how he'd gotten out, but he did. So I went home, trying to make sure you'd gotten away and were safe." Hayden shook his head, breathing hard as the silence overtook the room. "The house was trashed, and I knew that as long as I was around, you would never be safe." Hayden risked a glance up at Audrey, seeing the tears held back in her eyes as she silently nodded.

"You never even called." She whispered hurtfully.

"I couldn't." Hayden said, though now he wasn't sure he believed that. "I set false trails for them to follow, and I was afraid that if I was keeping up with you, they would find you. It was wrong of me to just disappear like that, but it kept you safe. That mattered more then my own happiness Audrey." He confessed, reaching out for a hand that never met his own.

"Until now." Walter muttered, looking from Hayden to Audrey.

Hayden nodded. "A friend of mine, someone I trust has been keeping me up to date on Vince's actions with what was left of Antony's gang. Antony was released from prison, and they came looking for me. When they didn't find me, they went after you. They found you Audrey, and we need to find Drake before they do." The urgency was thick on his voice as he again turned toward the door. "I'm going to find him Audrey, it'll be easier if you help me." He said coldly, not wanting to waste any more time.

Audrey turned to Walter, offering a sympathetic glance as she grabbed her keys from the small table and turned to follow Hayden. "Look after Meghan, I love you." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before following Hayden out. "We'll take my car." She said, motioning Hayden over and unlocking the doors. "The boys are at the theater, it'll be closing soon so we should catch them on their way out."

They drove to the Premier in silence, every few minutes when the road was clear Audrey tried Drake's cell again, growing more frustrated with every voice mail. She'd noticed Hayden's concern, and explained that it was normal for Drake not to answer, so she started calling Josh's phone. No answer there either, which only furthered her own worry. They pulled into the nearly empty parking lot, spotting the boys car right away and pulled up next to it. The theater had just closed, and neither boy was out there.

"Where are they?" Audrey asked herself as she tried Josh's number again, her heart stopping when she saw the screen of a discarded phone on the asphalt light up. With mechanical movements, she walked across the parking lot, watching the phones screen flash as the ringing echoed from her own. It was Josh's phone. Audrey fell to her knees, picking up the battered device and turning toward Hayden with fearful eyes. "It's Josh's phone." She confirmed. When her own phone rang, she screamed.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Drake didn't know how long they'd been driving for, but he'd counted at least fifteen missed calls on his phone. Every time it rang Vince muttered _not yet,_ and sent it to voice mail. Drake shifted uncomfortably in his bonds, trying to loosen the duct tape around his wrists as he thought about what Vince had said. They wanted his dad. He hadn't seen his dad since he was just a kid, and after Hayden had left they'd never heard a word from him. Who these guys were and why they thought that taking him would bring his dad back left him confused and frustrated.

After half an hour of driving the car pulled into the one car garage of a small ranch styled house, concealing it from view of the neighbors. No one would think to look for them in a nice neighborhood like this, so that's where the safe house had been set up. Snaps got out of the car, immediately going to the back to work on changing the license plate, just in case the cameras of the theater had picked up the one all ready on the car.

Joey hopped out, carefully pushing Snaps back from the trunk of the car. "I'm gonna get the kid out first, before he wets himself in there." He smiled, waiting until Snaps nodded in agreement before popping the trunk. "Wakey wakey kid." He grinned, reaching in and grabbing Josh by the collar of his shirt. Joey removed the blindfold, not wanting to hassle with leading the boy through the house unable to see. "Welcome to your vacation resort." He snickered as he helped Josh out and pushed him toward the door leading into the house.

Vince wasn't as easy on Drake as he tangled his fingers in his hair and pulled him out of the car, earning strained groans from the boy. "Lets go." He muttered, removing Drake's blindfold and leading him toward the door..

"Careful with that one." Frankie laughed, pulling a small bag of potato chips from the glove compartment. "He's the guest of honor and all. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him."

Vince rolled his eyes, gripping Drake's arm tighter as he glared at Frankie. "Make yourself useful and start dinner." He growled before pushing open the door.

The door in the garage opened into a large living room set with a few couches and a television. Aside from necessities, the house was kept neat and uncluttered to allow easier escape should the police find them. Nothing was brought in that could associate the occupants with their gangs, and nothing was to be left behind. Down the narrow hallway was another door, this one leading to the basement. Joey nudged that door open, flipping the light switch before shoving Josh towards the old wooden stairs.

The basement wasn't very big, barely the size of the bathroom back home. There was one beam in the center of the room and a small wooden bench with a few tools lying on it in the far corner. The boys were lead to the beam, and told to sit on either side of it. Once they were seated Vince and Joey went to work binding them to it. They cut the duct tape from their wrists, forcing their arms back and around the beam before tightly knotting the ropes over their wrists. Each boy was tied separately, and after their wrists had been secured their ankles were bound as well.

Once they were done Vince stepped back, glaring down at the frightened eyes watching his every move. "Rules are simple kids," He grinned, taking an intimidating step toward Drake. "You're gonna stay quiet, don't bother trying to scream, no one's going to hear you. If one of you acts out, then its the other one that'll be punished. And we know just how to hurt kids like you. Once we get what we want, you'll be freed. Simple rules."

With that said, Vince knelt down beside Drake, pulling his cell phone from his pocket. 'Now what do you say we return your mother's calls?"

Drake pushed himself against the beam, trying to be as far away from Vince as possible. He could feel Josh's fingers on his arm just above the ropes on his wrist, trying to offer some form of comfort. He didn't want Josh to get hurt, but he was glad that he wasn't here alone.

"If you make a sound before I tell you too, then Joey's going to hurt your brother, understood?" Vince asked, nodding at Joey. Drake turned his head, seeing the knife in Joey's hand before nodding at Vince. "Good boy." Vince muttered, pulling the tape from Drake's mouth and wrapping his arm around Drake's head, his hand over his mouth. "Not a sound." He reminded him before dialing Audrey's number.

~.~

The sudden ringing of her own phone had startled Audrey, causing her to drop Josh's phone and stare at her own. For countless rings she stared at the screen, reading Drake's name over and over again as her hands waited for her brain to tell her to answer. On the last ring she snapped back into herself, answering the call and pressing the phone against her ear. "I've been calling you for almost an hour Drake, why didn't you answer?" She said without thinking still trying to deny the fears that finding Josh's phone had sparked.

"Where's Hayden?" A cold voice that she didn't know sailed over the line. As if all of the air had been taken from her, Audrey found herself unable to breath. Her hands began to shake, her mouth filled with angry words that she couldn't voice as she turned toward Hayden, offering him the phone.

Seeing the hurt in her brown eyes, Hayden knew that his fears were coming true. He took the phone from her shaking hands, exhaling deeply as he put it to his ear. "Hello?"

The dark chuckle from across the line sent chills down Hayden's spine. "I thought you'd be there."

"Where's my son Vince?" Hayden asked as calmly as he could. He tried not to look at Audrey, to see that pain in her eyes, a pain he'd caused.

"He and the other kid are here with us. Don't worry Hayden, we're taking good care of them." He paused looking down at the confusion on Drake's face. "I don't think he likes you very much." Vince laughed. "Did you even think about them after you ran away to hide?"

"I bet your face is a mess." He bit back. "How'd you get by without Antony around to hold your hand and make things easy for you?" Hayden asked coldly.

Vince gritted his teeth, his hand pressing harder over Drake's mouth. "I'm going to make you pay Hayden. For what you did to the gang, and the scar on my face. Maybe, I'll give one just like it to your kid. He looks a lot like you."

"If you hurt him, I'll find you, and I will kill you." Hayden snarled, his knuckles going white as he clenched Audrey's phone.

"Cut the cliché threats Hayden, you're in no position to be making them." Vince snapped, jerking Drake's head up a bit in his anger. "Little Drake is in a very dangerous place right now, with some very angry people. All it takes it the flick of a wrist Hayden, and his throat could end up a lot like my face."

Hayden bit back the angry reply building in his throat. He could feel Audrey's hand on his shoulder, her desperation to know that her children were safe clear on her features. "I want proof that they're okay. Give me that, and I'll do whatever you want."

Vince moved the phone away from his ears, looking down at Drake with satisfaction. "Your turn kid." He grinned as he placed the phone against Drake's ear and removed his hand from his mouth.

"Dad?" Drake wasn't certain what else to say. His mind was racing with words, his fears filtering them out and loosing them as they raced toward his voice.

"Drake," Hayden breathed the name, his heart skipping a beat. "Drake, are the two of you okay?"

Drake nodded, cursing at himself as he realized that Hayden couldn't see him. "We're okay, whats going on?"

"It's going to be okay Drake, just do what they say until I find you. I'll get you both out of there, I promise." Hayden hated how desperate he sounded, knowing that Drake needed him to sound stronger. "Drake, I-" Hayden stopped as he heard the slight rustling over the line, then the silence. "Drake?"

"You got your proof Hayden." Vince spat. "I'll call you tomorrow with the details, until then, don't do anything stupid. If you bring any of your cop buddies into this, then both of these kids will suffer. Until I call, there's nothing you can do. Just like when Antony was locked up, all you can do is wait. But for you Hayden, it's going to be much worse. No idea whats happening to your defenseless brat." Vince laughed, listening to the strained silence. "Sleep well Hayden." He said mockingly before hanging up the phone.

Vince shoved the phone back into his pocket and moved his hand away from Drake's mouth. He said nothing to either boy as Joey took the duct tape from the bench and pressed another strip over Drake's mouth, keeping him silent as Vince began to laugh. The dark, malicious sound echoed off of the walls of the small basement, making them more menacing as Vince turned and glared at Drake. "When this is all over, Hayden is going to wish he'd never messed with us." There was nothing more satisfying then the fear in Drake's eyes, not yet at least.

Joey followed Vince up the stairs, flipping the light off as they closed the door, leaving the boys in complete darkness. Drake allowed himself to relax as soon as Vince was gone, feeling safer in the dark. Like Josh had done for him, he strained against the ropes and placed a hand on Josh's arm, feeling his brothers trembling body through the beam separating them.

He could still hear his father's voice in his ears, almost exactly like he'd remembered it from all those years ago. Part of him couldn't believe that Hayden had been there at all. Hayden had run out on them, and Drake still hated him for it. The pain that his mother had felt when he never came back, the betrayal that had haunted him for years following. He didn't think he'd ever really forgive his father. But he had promised that he was going to save them, and Drake held onto that promise, because it was all that he and Josh had right now.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**A/N: **I'm very sorry for how long this update took, I've been pretty busy with life stuff. Also, I've gone back and made a few changes to chapters two and three, nothing major, just worked at improving them. Anyway, I hope that this chapter was enjoyable, came out much longer then I'd anticipated, but I was trying to cover a lot. I know that Drake and Josh weren't in it too much, but they'll have bigger roles in the next chapter, I promise!


	5. Chapter 5

They drove back to the house in dead silence. Hayden's thoughts were full of words that couldn't be strung into sentences. New pains and old memories tore away at his mind as he tried to think of what to say to Audrey. He was beyond worried about their son, nothing could change that, but Audrey was in so much pain. She was with him, barely an arms reach away, and right now she needed him. But what could he say to her?

Risking a glance, he could see the tears falling silently from her downcast eyes, their own gaze never leaving Josh's phone as she cradled it in her hands. It was all she had left of them right now, because he hadn't come back soon enough. Hayden understood why they had taken Drake, but the other boy? They didn't need Josh, so why had they risked bringing him along as well? Getting both back safe was going to be difficult, but maybe that was what Vince wanted. Hayden's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as the thought penetrated his mind. If it came down to choosing, Vince knew that he would place Drake's life above Josh's, and that would destroy Audrey.

It was Audrey who broke the silence, having noticed the way Hayden had suddenly tensed. "How are we going to get them back?" There was no grief in her voice, just a cold emptiness that chilled the air.

"I don't know." Hayden confessed. "Until Vince calls and tells me what he wants, we've got nothing to go on." Vince's intentions had him on edge, and he didn't want Audrey to see how unsure he was right now. He wanted to feel in control, and he needed her to believe in him, to fuel that feeling and keep him strong.

They pulled into the driveway, neither one wanting to go inside and tell Walter and Meghan what had happened. Walter was all ready upset about Hayden being there, and Meghan... Audrey couldn't imagine how hard it would be for her to meet her father and learn that her brothers had been taken away in the same night. Several shuddering breathes later, she let herself out of the car, listening as Hayden followed. She could still feel Josh's phone in her hands, and then the realization truly hit her. Her boys weren't coming home tonight, and she didn't know when, or if they were coming home at all.

Audrey turned around, glaring at Hayden as he just stared at her, grief clear in his dark eyes. He had no right to look so sad, not after how long he'd been gone from their lives. All of her anger drained from her thoughts, coursing threw her blood to her hands as she watched him step closer to comfort her. Without a thought she hit him, the slap ringing loudly in her ears as she watched his cheek redden where she'd hit him.

"Don't you dare look at me like you're devastated." She growled, her tears pouring over her cheeks. "I could have looked over the last fourteen years, but if you knew that he was in danger, why the hell didn't you at least call and warn us Hayden?" Her hands balled into fists, the screen of Josh's phone cracking under the pressure.

"I was afraid they could trace the call,"

"No!' Audrey shouted, ignoring the front door as it opened and Walter stepped out. "Don't even use that as an excuse. If you were on your way here then you knew that they knew where we were, and you could have stopped all of this from happening."

"What happened, where are the boys?" Walter asked, rushing away from the open door towards Audrey. It was unusual for him to feel anger, but seeing those tears falling over her cheeks as she shouted at Hayden had snapped something within his mind. It took a moment for him to tear his eyes away from Audrey, seeing the mark of the slap she'd left on Hayden's cheek. "Audrey?" He asked cautiously, waiting for her to tell him what had happened.

Turning away from Hayden, Audrey handed Josh's phone to Walter. "Those men took the boys." She muttered, the last of her aggression making its way out and leaving her weak. She stood emptily, letting Walter wrap his arms around her as her words sank in. The boys were gone, and Hayden was her only hope of getting them back.

"We should call the police." Walter offered, not knowing what else to say as his own heart sank. What little Hayden had told them lead him to believe that those men were dangerous, and he refused to let anything hurt his family.

"If you call the police, Vince will kill them both." Hayden cut in coldly. He hated seeing Audrey turn to Walter right now. She may believe that he had walked out, that he had stopped caring, but it didn't change how worried and hurt he was.

"What happened?" Meghan asked, standing in the door, eyes wide as she comprehended what she had heard. She'd come downstairs just as Walter had gone outside, hearing her mother's angry shouts and daring to go closer to the upset adults. Something had happened to Drake and Josh, she'd caught that, and when the stranger had told them not to call the cops, her own worry had been activated.

Audrey pulled away from Walter upon hearing Meghan's voice. She hadn't know how she was going to explain all of this to Meghan, only that she hadn't wanted her daughter to find out like this. She bit her lip, taking wavering steps forward and she rested a hand on Meghan's shoulder. "Meghan..." Her voice drifted away from her, leaving her standing there silent as her tears continued to fall. Audrey fell to her knees, pulling Meghan against her tightly.

"Mom?" Meghan felt her worry deepen as her mother broke down in front of her. Whatever had happened was bad. She looked away from Audrey, eying up the stranger and her body tensed. He looked too much like Drake. "Is that..." She couldn't finish the sentence as he stared back at her.

Hayden looked at Meghan, his heartbeat racing. He'd never thought he would see his daughter, but there she was, standing a few feet away from him. "My little girl," He murmured, almost too quietly to hear.

"Meghan, this is your dad. Hayden Parker." Audrey said softly still trying to compose herself. She turned toward Hayden, seeing the look in his eyes as he saw his daughter for the first time. "This is Meghan."

"My dad." Meghan whispered more to herself, unable to take her eyes off of him. She took slow steps towards Hayden, observing every line of his face, each trace of grey in his dark hair. He was almost everything she had imagined him to be, an older reflection of her brother, but with his owns features, strong and intelligent. No one ever talked about Hayden, and there were no photographs of him anywhere that she'd looked. Seeing him now was almost like being in a dream turned into a nightmare. She'd stepped outside into this because of the shouting, and now those words were echoing across her mind as she tore her eyes away from her father. "Where are Drake and Josh?"

Everyone had a response, but no one had the actual answer. Meghan's question had cut through the tension in the air and left it in withering silence as everyone tried to think of what to tell her. It would be easy to lie, to try and protect her from the pain of the truth, but when she found out they had lied, things would only be harder. So Audrey pushed self to her feet, once again putting her hand on Meghan's shoulder as she exhaled deeply. Meghan was fourteen, she could handle this. "Some very bad men took your brothers. They were looking for your dad," Audrey said, throwing a glare at Hayden. "Now they have the boys, but we're going to get them back." Audrey assured her, trying to take comfort in her own words.

Meghan stood in silence, going over her mother's words in her mind. The last time her brothers had been kidnapped she'd been there to save them. Now she was here, and there was nothing that she could do. "How do we get them back?" her voice was soft, yet cold. If they couldn't call the police, and she couldn't help them, then how were they going to save them?

"I'm going to bring them back." Hayden said, not letting anyone else answer her question. He shifted his features, looking as sure as possible as he stared into her dark, young eyes. "I promise." It was the first promise he'd made to her, and he was determined to keep it.

Walter licked his lips nervously, trying not to take in the way Meghan looked at Hayden. She'd never met Hayden, but all ready there was more adoration in her eyes then he had ever gotten from her. "Where are you going to stay?"

Hayden could see the disdain on Walter's face, and he couldn't help but enjoy it just a bit. It was painfully obvious that Walter didn't like him, not from the moment he'd seen him inside the house earlier that night. "I think its best if I stay here. They could still try to come after Audrey and Meghan and I want to make sure they're safe."

"I can protect my family." Walter hissed.

Before Hayden could reply Audrey stepped between the two men, looking from one to the other disapprovingly. "It is a good idea, This guy, Vince, he wants you, so you need to be here when he calls back." She offered Walter an apologetic glance. "You can stay in the boys' room."

Audrey led the way back into the house, telling Meghan to go to bed before she showed Hayden to Drake and Josh's room. She didn't say anything to him as she opened the door, trying not to let the rooms emptiness get to her. When he turned to talk to her she walked away. She'd all ready been through too much in one night, and she couldn't handle anymore.

Once Audrey was gone Hayden walked around the room, trying to piece together which parts were Drake's and which belonged to Josh. After fourteen years, he didn't know anything about his son, and no matter how much he told himself that he would bring Drake back alive, there was still a distant fear within him that told him otherwise. He flicked though the notebooks, reading finished songs and works in progress, grinning proudly at what his son had accomplished. He looked over josh's attendance rewards and smiled. From what he could tell by their room, Josh was a good kid, and he was sorry that he'd been mixed up in all of this. After two hours of taking everything in, Hayden laid down on the couch, his mind wondering until he finally fell asleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

There was no way of knowing how much time had passed before the basement lights flickered on, startling the boys awake from their half sleeps. Drake shifted, trying to get his sore muscles and stiff back to relax as he crane his neck forward to see who was coming down the stairs. He could hear Josh doing the same, his hands closing over Josh's arms as Josh's closed over his. Moments after the dim lights came on Snaps appeared on the stairs, a paper plate covered in now cold pizza in his hands. Snaps kept his eyes down as he approached the boys, setting the plate on the dirty concrete floor before hesitantly looking at both boys.

"If you want to eat, then you have to be quiet when I remove the tape, okay?" Although his voice was soft, it still held an air of command that left both boys afraid of him.

They nodded in agreement, waiting patiently as he carefully removed the duct tape from their mouths. Josh licked his lips, stretching to look at Drake, then Snaps as the man grabbed the first slice of Pizza. "Why are we here?" He asked softly.

"He's here to bring Hayden out of hiding." Snaps said, looking scornfully at Drake. "You weren't supposed to be here." He lifted the pizza to Josh's lips, waiting patiently as Josh took his first bite. It was a make it yourself variety, and even cold it was good to his empty stomach. Bite by bite Josh ate the offered slice in silence, trying to think of what he could say to try and help them get out of this alive. If they didn't need him, then he was expendable, and he didn't want to die.

"Are you going to let us go?" Josh asked after taking the last bite.

Snaps shrugged his shoulders, his gaze dropping. "It all depends on Hayden, and whatever Vince and Antony decide." He paused, looking back up at Josh with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry that you got dragged into this." Knowing how it felt to be forced into something, he truly did feel sorry for Josh.

Drake shook his head, trying not to let Snap's see the anger deep within in his own frightened eyes. "My dad walked out on us fourteen years ago. He doesn't care about me." On the phone, Hayden had sounded so guilty, so determined to help. But even his promise to save them couldn't make Drake forget about the way he had left. He just wanted to go home with Josh and forget about all of this.

"As soon as he heard that we found you, he raced up here to try and stop us." Snap's retorted as he lifted a slice for Drake. "He cared enough to come out of hiding, so I think he'll do whatever Vince wants to get you back."

Drake accepted the first few bites, his stomach grumbling as he slowly chewed and tried to think of what to say. These guys were determined that Hayden was going to do whatever they said, and it was clear that he couldn't change their minds. He wanted to believe the way they did, to be so sure about it, but he just couldn't. He was half way through the slice when the basement door opened again, startling Snaps into dropping the half eaten pizza onto the floor.

"You down here Snaps?" Frankie's voice fell heavily as he made his way down the stairs.

Snaps didn't like Frankie. It was more then just his disgusting demeanor, it was everything about the man that reminded him of the worst people he'd encountered in prison. He knew enough about Frankie to try and stay as far away from the man as possible, and to keep him from being alone with the kids. "Just feeding the kids." Snaps replied quietly, picking up the discarded pizza and stepping away from the boys.

Frankie stepped onto the cold floor, making his way over and taking the plate away from Snaps. "They don't need to eat Snaps, its a waste of our food." He grunted as he took a bite of Drake's half eaten slice.

Snaps stepped away from Frankie, keeping himself between the man and the boys as he watched Frankie eat. "We need them alive, Vince said so."

Frankie snorted, dropping the now empty plate to the floor. "Vince ain't in charge, Antony is. We got Hayden's attention, I think we ought to hurt them a bit, keep Hayden on his toes." Frankie shoved Snaps aside, looking at each boy for long moments as he took in their appearances up close. He'd have preferred if Hayden would have had a daughter, but he could make due with a boy. In the end, either would scream for him.

"Vince doesn't want you down here, if he finds out-" Snaps was cut off as Frankie glared at him, wrapping a meaty hand in the loose collar of his shirt.

"Vince doesn't need to know everything." He growled, pushing Snaps against the stairs railing. "I'm just as useful as the rest of ya, even if I wasn't a part of your old group. They want vengeance on the guy, but no ones willing to really make him suffer. You wanna hurt a guy, you hurt his kid, and I know how to hurt a kid." Frankie hissed, the stench of his breath making Snaps nauseous. "You're a weak one Snaps, I can tell, just by the way you act. I know what happened to you when you got locked up."

"What the hell are you doing?" Vince's voice rang loudly, echoing off of the basement walls as he glared down at Frankie.

"Just trying to help Snaps here." Frankie snapped, shoving Snaps against the rails before releasing him. "He was down here feeding them, didn't want him to try and do it alone."

Vince walked down the stairs, looking at Snaps. It wasn't hard to shake the kid up anymore, and he was trembling. "Your help isn't needed down here Frankie." His voice was thick with hatred as he glared at Frankie, making his way between him and Snaps. "Get upstairs."

"You're all afraid of the real dirty work." Frankie spat, stepping away from Snaps and toward the boys. He looked down at Drake, his dark eyes holding an eerie glow as he tangled his fingers in the boys hair. "There's a price comes with getting' revenge, especially if you want it done right."

"Let go of me." Drake shouted as he tried to jerk his head back, out of Frankie's grasp. He didn't like the things Frankie had said, nor the way he had looked at him.

Vince pulled the gun from its holster, pointing it at Frankie as his trigger finger twitched. "Get away from the kid. Antony wants them alive, and undamaged." Vince replied coldly, watching as Frankie released his hold on Drake and stepped toward the stairs.

"You'll need my help Vince. I'm the only one here with the balls to get it done right." Frankie snarled, hoisting his heavy body up the stairs.

As soon as Frankie was out of sight Vince turned towards Snaps, putting a friendly hand on the man's shoulder. "Don't let him scare you Snaps. Won't be too much longer and Antony will get him off our hands." He'd all ready talked to Antony about getting Frankie pulled from this assignment, the man was a dangerous liability. Frankie's methods were too sloppy, and Vince refused to clean up any mess he left. Or to allow him to treat Snaps the way he did. Snaps had been with them since Hayden had infiltrated the group, and even as messed up as he was now, Vince trusted Snaps.

"I'm sorry Vince." Snaps whispered as he moved to pick up the plate. He glanced up at Drake, offering a silent apology for Frankie's actions. "Just thought we ought to feed them."

Vince nodded, looking down at the boys as they watched him. "your dad's awfully worried about you kid." He grinned as he looked down at Drake.

"My dad walked out on us and never came back. Keep me if you have to, but let Josh go." He didn't want to be here alone, but he wanted Josh out of there.

"I'm not leaving you here." Josh tried to look at Drake, to let him know that he was there for him. Everything about Frankie had been unsettling to him, and he didn't want Drake here alone with that guy.

"Cute." Vince muttered as he knelt down in front of Drake, hating his resemblance to Hayden more by the second. "He stays until I decide otherwise. But you," He spat, grabbing Drake by the chin. "What makes you think you can make demands kid?"

Drake didn't have a reply, so he glared back at Vince, trying to look just as mean. "You need me," Drake replied, biting his lip. "Keeping Josh here too is only going to make everything harder." He hoped that his words had come out as strongly as they sounded to his own ears.

"Stop it Drake!" Josh exclaimed, pulling at the ropes around his wrists. He understood what Drake was trying to do, but he didn't want him to do it. If Drake's words didn't get him killed, then they would leave Drake alone with the people who wanted to hurt him. "I can handle myself."

Vince laughed, pushing himself to his feet and stepping away from the boys. "In a situation like this, _Drake_, you listen to the guy in charge, or you pay the consequences. Every action has a price." Vince turned to Snaps, gesturing to Josh. "Shut that one up."

Josh pushed himself against the beam as Snaps pulled the bandana from his back pocket. "Please don't," he begged as the cloth was forced between his teeth and secured. He couldn't stand to be silenced, not when he needed to try and keep Drake from getting hurt.

"Leave him alone." Drake demanded, pulling at his own ropes as Vince smiled down at him. "Josh didn't do anything!"

Vince's reply as a hard hit across the face. Drake tasted blood as the cut on his lip reopened under the force of the hit. As long as they left Josh alone, then he told himself that he could handle the pain.

"Why am I never invited to the party?" Joey chuckled as he came loudly down the stairs. "Dude, Frankie's pissed, did you take away snack time?" He asked as he went to stand beside Vince, seeing the blood on Drake's face.

"We need to keep Frankie upstairs." Vince replied coldly, his eyes never leaving Drake. "This ones been very demanding."

Joey grinned, walking around the basement until he stood before Josh, waiting for Vince to give the okay. His grin never diminished as he watched Josh's pleading eyes. For him, it didn't matter which kid this was, in the end Hayden would suffer simply because he couldn't protect either. And he knew that Vince wanted Hayden's boy, and he didn't want to get in Vince's way.

"The rules were simple Drake, one of you acts up and the other pays the price." Vince nodded to Joey, who wasted no time throwing his fist against Josh's face. The sound of the hit was loud, and Josh's pained shriek was even louder.

Please," Drake begged as he pulled at his restraints, trying to see what was happening behind him. "Please just leave Josh alone and I'll do whatever you want."

Joey hit Josh again, feeling his knuckle bruise as it connected with the bone under Josh's left eye. The eye was all ready starting to swell, straining the tears pouring from the boys scared eyes. Over and over Josh mumbled into the gag, begging Joey not to hit him again. He'd wanted to be stronger, but he didn't handle pain well, and his face hurt.

Vince grabbed Drake's face roughly, making sure the pressure of his fingers hurt. "All of his pain is your fault Drake. You will do whatever I tell you too, because we don't have to keep him alive, and the line between life and death is very, very thin."

Drake nodded his head, trying not to cry as he shifted his eyes away from Vince's gaze. "I'm sorry," He choked out the apology. He'd meant it for Josh, but he knew that Vince wanted to hear it for himself. "I don't want Josh to get hurt."

Vince nodded at Joey, letting him know to back off as he pulled the belt from his pants, snapping it loudly. In his darkest thoughts, he'd wanted the boys to misbehave, because he wanted nothing more the to hurt Hayden, and Drake looked so much like him. And when Hayden finally saw his kid again, Vince wanted it to hurt. "Don;t scream." Vince warned before landing the first strike over Drake's shoulder.

Drake didn't count how many times the belt had smacked against his body as Vince hit his arms and chest. Until he was hit across the face, he hadn't screamed. The entire time Vince had been hitting him he'd listened to Josh's muffled pleads for them to stop, and hearing Josh beg like that had brought tears to his eyes. He didn't want Josh to blame himself for the beating, not after having been hurt

because of him. When Vince finally stopped hitting him his body was beyond sore. Drake could feel the heat radiating off of every bruise slowly forming across his body. He'd never been in so much pain before, and it was getting harder to keep his eyes open as his head fell against his chest.

Vince smiled as he looked down at Drake. For the most part, he couldn't see where he'd hit the boy through his clothes, but in the areas where he'd hit multiple times, there were small blotches of blood seeping through his shirt. There had been so much anger in every strike that he was impressed that Drake was still conscious. "Did you learn your lesson kid?"

Drake nodded, unable to find his voice as he fought to hold back tears. Every inch of his body was throbbing and Josh was still crying.

Vince leaned forward, wrapping the belt around Drake's head and forced the warm leather into his mouth. "Stay quiet, or the next beating won't be so merciful." He spat, tightening the belt as far as he could before securing the buckle and stepping away. "lets go." He muttered, waiting for Joey and Snaps to fall into place behind him. As soon as they were upstairs, they turned off the light and left the boys in complete darkness.

Drake waited until the darkness enveloped him to allow the tears to fall. Some for the pain coursing thought him, others of anger for getting Josh hurt. The reasons for the tears didn't really matter, they all fell the same way, leaving him shaking as he refrained from screaming. It wasn't until Josh's shaking hand gripped his wrist that he felt any comfort, and even that was short lived.

As wonderful as it was to have Josh by his side, he knew that he would only get Josh hurt. It was all too easy to let his anger and frustration take over, words falling before his brain could filter them out. He never thought before he acted, Josh had told him that once. He muttered the best apology he could to Josh, hoping that his brother understood before resting his body against the uncomfortable beam. Drake didn't know much about his dad, and he remembered even less, but right now he allowed himself to believe that Hayden did care, and that he would do whatever it took to save them from the men upstairs. Before they could hurt Josh again. Before the pain was enough to kill him.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Vince sat on the front porch, the cigarette smoldering in between his fingers as he looked at the dark windows of the nearby houses. In his mind every window became a screen, and on them he watched the moments that had passed before his eyes.

He could see his own father crumpling at his feet, the warm blood spilling from his cold body onto the floor. Life on the run had been hard, but finally living had made it all worthwhile in the end. He could see years of pick pocketing and arrests, angry faces and disappointed scowls all looking down at him. He hated every one of those faces, the superiority in those dark eyes.

But when he remembered meeting Antony, he smiled. He'd been on the run from his gang, and he knew that if they found him, they were going to kill him. When he'd reached into Antony's pocket, trying to take the heavy wallet hidden safely inside, he'd sworn the man would break his wrist. There had been so much power in his grasp alone. Antony was very aware of the gang Vince was running from, and he had despised him when they had first met. Vince had never hated anyone more then he had Antony when he had turned him over to his gangs leader. To this day, Vince still didn't know why Antony had done it, but he had stopped the man from killing him, had taken him into his own gang and started him down a better path.

Maybe Antony had just been using him, taking advantage of everything he knew and what skills he'd learned, but Vince hadn't cared. From the moment Antony had saved his lowly life he'd given everything to him. And Antony had rewarded him, gave him a place to stay and a sense of usefulness that he'd never felt before. Nothing could shake his loyalty, and Antony knew that.

Vince lifted the cigarette to his lips, feeling the familiar burn as he inhaled deeply. Everything that had made his life bearable had been destroyed when Hayden had shown up, and he wanted Hayden to pay for what he'd done. Beating that kid, Vince had felt every bit as alive as he'd felt when he had killed his father. He'd felt the rush of power that Antony had taught him. And soon, he grinned, he would feel the fabled relief of revenge. He'd been left to starve for the last fourteen years, and now he was so close to feeling full again. Soon, everything would be back to the way it had been before Hayden had shown up.

Vince pushed himself out of his chair, flicking the remainder of the cigarette into the grass as he turned to go back inside. He was opening the screen door when he caught the quick flash of the headlights pulling into the driveway and turned around to see who was there. It couldn't be Hayden, it would have been impossible for him to have found them all ready, and he was sure that Antony wasn't sending anyone else. Vince's hand fell over his gun, ready to pull it out in case of trouble as he watched the passenger door of the car open, his grin widening as Antony stepped out.

"Hello Vince." Antony greeted as he closed the car door.

"Good morning sir." Vince replied.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**A/N:** I know that this may not be my best chapter ever, but I have no more time to work on it before the chaos of the weekend hits, and I wanted it posted for you guys before then. Hopefully, you all like it and its rush doesn't ruin it for all of you.


	6. Chapter 6

Antony stood beside his car, the remains of his cigarette burning to ash in his hand as he smiled at Vince. He'd barely had time to see his old accomplice since he'd been released, and even that absence hadn't detoured Vince's loyalty. It wasn't easy to find men like Vince anymore, now everyone just wanted to get in, make money and build some kind of small time name for themselves. No one focused on respect for power anymore. But Vincent, it wasn't power or money that drove him, and Antony needed him.

"Have you made contact yet?" Antony asked as he made his way up the porch stairs. Inside of this shell of a house, the key to his vengeance sat waiting.

Vince grinned, throwing the butt of his cigarette into the grass. "We have. Hayden's on alert, and I'm pretty sure he'll do whatever we say to get those kids back." Vince looked toward the house, seeing that no one else appeared to be heading toward the door. "I want Frankie taken out sir, he's going to put all of this at risk."

"He stays for now." Antony put his hand up to silence Vince's complaint. "He's got his uses, though there aren't many. You just have to use him Vince, get him to light that fire under Hayden's feet, and once he's useless, he can go out with the rest of the trash."

Vince nodded, thinking over Antony's words as he opened the front door for him. Having any real use for Frankie seemed impossible, but being allowed to discard him, that brought a grin to Vince's scarred face. The front door opened to the living room where Joey and Snaps were watching television, both immediately stood and nodded toward the Boss.

"Hello boys." Antony smirked, looking over his old henchmen. They were good men, not like Vince, but he was glad to still have them around. "Keeping the house in order?" It was clean, and relatively empty.

"Almost like we aren't even here." Joey grinned, stepping forward to shake Antony's hand. "Outside world's change a bit, but we're all young enough to take it on."

"You three have never disappointed." Antony nodded to Snaps before turning toward the kitchen, the fluorescent light being blocked by Frankie. "And how are you liking your first real job Frank?"

Frankie wiped the crumbs from his mouth, letting them fall onto the floor. "I'm bored." He complained, watching the other men's faces drop. "These guys. Boss, they ain't willing to get their hands dirty."

Antony chuckled, and only Vince caught the dark glint in his eyes. "These men have been with me a long time Frank, and there's more blood on their hands then you could imagine. When the time comes, you'll see how dangerous they can be, and you're need for excitement won't go unsatisfied." Antony watched the sick smile cross Frankie's lips as he turned back toward Vince. "And how are our young guests?"

Vince grinned, stepping toward the basement stairs. "A bit roughed up, but otherwise fine." Vince couldn't deny the grin that played across his lips at the memory of hurting Drake. So much like Hayden, and how he hated Hayden with every essence of his being. "Would you like to see them?"

Antony nodded before following Vince down the basement stairs.

~.~.~

Josh opened his eyes at the sound of the basement door opening, his mind instantly waking as the fear pumped adrenaline through his veins. He didn't want any of those men to come back downstairs. He couldn't deny that he was afraid of them, that while under their control his life was at risk. But after their last encounter, it was Drake he was truly afraid for. These men had come for Drake with revenge in their intentions, and they'd proven that nothing was going to stop them. Josh couldn't imagine what Drake's father had done to anger them, or what kind of man he must have been to get involved with them.

Shifting his numb legs, Josh tried to turn his head to see who was coming down the stairs. He hoped that it was Snaps, who seemed to be the only one of the men with any compassion. His head was still throbbing from Joey's hits, and his left eye was swollen shut. He didn't think that Joey would attack them without Vince's order, but he still didn't like the man. It was the other two that scared Josh the most. Frankie and his twisted words and awful hints at what he wanted to do to Drake. Josh never wanted to see that man again, and he was willing to risk anything to keep him away from Drake. But more then any of them, he was afraid of Vince. There was something in his eyes, in his voice when he talked to Drake that expressed a hatred without end. Vince wanted to hurt Drake, and Josh was sure that Vince would kill Drake if pushed even a little.

The sounds of that belt hitting Drake still echoed in Josh's ears, the strained groans as Drake had tried not to scream... The memory brought tears to Josh's eyes as he tried to watch the stairs, begging for it to be anyone other then Vince as the steps echoed against the concrete walls. Two long shadows of men stretched across the wall, slowly gliding down towards the floor as their owners came into the edges of josh's hindered sight. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Vince, followed by a man Josh had never seen. As subtly as possible, Josh gripped drake's wrist, trying to awaken him from the unconsciousness that he'd slipped into after the beating.

Drake could feel the hand on his wrist, smearing the sweat on his pain laced limbs. It was shaking him, trying to force him awake, but he didn't want to open his eyes. Asleep, he couldn't feel the pain radiating through his body, he didn't have to remember where he was or think about what was going to happen. He could feel the bruises on his arms and chest throbbing as his mind became conscious of them, and he tasted the leather of the belt that had caused them. Moaning against it, Drake opened his groggy eyes, staring through the haze of his vision at the man who had caused all of his pain.

Using his bound feet, Drake pushed himself against the beam, staring up at Vince in undeniable fear. Vince was still grinning, his eyes glowing with his hatred as he watched Drake try to back away.

"This one belongs to Hayden." Vince said, waving his hand at Drake. "The other one's his step brother."

Antony stepped toward Drake, grabbing his roughly by the chin, inspecting his features for every trace of Hayden. "You look so much like your father. It must fill you with such confusion and anger to be here without knowing why." Antony mused aloud.

Drake nodded his head, not knowing what else to do as Antony released him and stepped back. There was something about Antony that sent chills down his spine. Antony walked away from Drake, circling the beam until he stood before Josh, looking over him carefully before turning to Vince. "His eye is swollen quite badly, but he seems to be otherwise all right."

"Haven't paid too much attention to that one." Vince confessed. It was true, overall he didn't really care about Josh. He was just another pawn, a useful tool to provoke Drake and keep Hayden in line. The only thing he had to do was let that one get home, and a swollen eye wasn't going to kill him. "He can still move, and once that gag is removed he'll tell Hayden exactly what we want him too."

"Indeed." Antony murmured. He knelt down, grabbing Josh by the hair and forcing the teen to maintain eye contact with him. "When you see Hayden, make sure you tell him everything you've seen here. Tell him about every ounce of pain the two of you have endured, every threat you've received. Cry at the memory of tonight, because if you don't, there _will _be consequences. Make sure he knows that he should have never crossed Antony Franco. Do you understand?"

Josh nodded his head as he tried to understand exactly what Antony meant. A part of him wanted to be relieved, because Antony's words must mean that they were going home, they were going to live through this. But he couldn't understand why Antony had told him, and not Drake what they wanted Hayden to know. What brief relief he had felt was drowned in a new, uncertain sense of fear that he didn't want to indulge.

Antony smiled, and the very action frightened Josh. He released Josh's hair and moved back beside Vince, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "He'll do what we need of him. And that one," He said, glaring down at Drake. "Hayden will do whatever we want him to once we've finished breaking that one down. There's still fight in him."

"I can take it out of him." Vince smirked darkly, silently laughing as Drake pushed himself into the beam, trying to melt into it to get further away from him. Vince relished in the pained fear overtaking him, but like Antony, he could see the fight buried underneath that fear. It came out when he wanted to protect Josh, and Vince knew that until he really hurt the boy, it would be there still.

Antony chuckled, setting a light hand on Vince's shoulder. "You'll have you fun Vince." Once they had Hayden, the real_ fun _would begin. It would be too easy to simply kill the man, no, they were going to destroy him. He was sure that right now Hayden was laying awake, tormented at his failure to reach his son in time. Surly, Hayden remembered the kind of men he employed, and right now he was terrified of what might happen between the boys' capture and the phone call he would get in the morning. And after that, Antony chuckled, thinking over their plans as he watched Drake shift uncomfortably under his gaze.

"I've got to head back and settle other matters before we receive our honored guest." Antony spoke smoothly, turning back towards the basement stairs. "I expect that you'll let me know how the phone call gos, as well as the later actions."

"Yes sir." Vince replied, following up the stairs and turning the light off again. He walked with Antony out to the car, making sure that Frankie stayed away from the boss. "Sir, when you said to use Frankie, what exactly do you want me to do?"

Antony grinned. He couldn't expect Vince to think of everything.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hayden had barely slept all night. In between his brief moments of unconsciousness his mind had been plagued with worry. Not only for his own son, but the son that Audrey had taken in when she'd married that buffoon. Vince by himself was a very dangerous man, and Hayden didn't want to consider who else might be in with him on this. And Antony, Antony was the most dangerous man he'd ever crossed. In any other case they would have faked his death and everything would have been okay, but he'd messed up... There would never be a day that passed where he didn't regret that drunken night and his own stupidity.

Audrey was so upset, and he couldn't blame her. After fourteen years of nothing he'd shown up and her boys had been taken from her. He could promise her that he'd get them back, but it wasn't up to him this time. He was on the outside, and deep within himself, he refused to accept the truth of how this may turn out. They could loose both of them, or, they could loose Drake. Hayden didn't know how he would face Audrey if Vince killed Drake, or how he would face himself. And Meghan, how could he have promised her that he'd bring her brothers home when he couldn't be sure himself?

So much of him wanted to take Audrey into his arms, to be the one comforting her and to feel just a little of the comfort she was offering Walter. To hold her again and feel that peace that her body offered, the smell of her hair... Hayden pushed himself off of the couch, pacing the room as quietly as possible. Audrey wasn't his any more. He'd hurt her, and there was nothing he could do to make up for that. She'd gotten her life together, and even if he didn't like Walter, he made her happy. He had been a father to their children when Hayden had walked away, and despite his dislike of the man, he had to respect him for that at least.

Hayden was torn from his thoughts by a light knocking on the door, followed shortly by Meghan opening it and slowly walking in. Hayden couldn't help but smile as he looked down at her. His little girl, so grown up yet still so young. She was beautiful like her mother, with that hint of mischief in her eyes that Audrey had had when they'd first met. "Morning Meghan."

Meghan looked at Hayden. She knew that sleepless look, she'd seen that same look on Drake's face before. It hurt to see so much of her brother in Hayden's face. For all the grief she gave Drake and Josh, deep within herself she loved them, and not being able to do anything had left her shaken and awake most of the night. There were so many things she wanted to ask her father, things she needed to know before she could truly let herself open up to him and trust him.

"Dad?" She asked nervously, biting her lower lip as she walked up in front of him. :Why did you leave?"

Hayden's smile fell as he sat down on the couch, gesturing for her to sit next to him. Meghan stepped forward, but she didn't take the open seat. "I know it won't make sense, but I had too." How much was he supposed to tell her? He didn't want to lie to her when they had only just met, but he'd never dealt with a fourteen year old child, and he wasn't sure how to tell her. "When I was still with your mom, I was an under cover cop, I'd infiltrate gangs, and help arrest them. I wanted things to be safer for you and Drake." Hayden hesitated, his heart dropping. _He'd only ever wanted his family to be safe, and now... _

"Things didn't go well on my last job. I messed up, and the men I was trying to put away found out about your mom and Drake, and not all of them were caught. They are very dangerous men, so I did the only thing I could to really keep all of you safe. I went into hiding, so that if they found me, all of you would be safe. I'd leave false leads to keep them away and I had a friend keep an ear out, so that if they found you I could be there to help." Hayden shook his head, pushing back the tears of frustration and grief that wanted to fall. He refused to cry in front of Meghan, to let her see him weak. If she saw that, then how could she believe that he was going to save her brothers? "The leader of that gang was released from prison recently, and he came after all of you to draw me out. I, I didn't make it here on time..."

Meghan forced back her own tears and put a hand on Hayden's shoulder. She could see how hard it was for him to tell her all of this, his efforts to look strong for her were clear on his sleep deprived face. "Do you think that they will kill Drake and Josh?" Her voice hitched as she uttered the last words, not really wanting to say them at all. Speaking those words out loud gave them the possibility of becoming real, and she didn't want to loose them.

"I'm not going to let that happen Meghan. I made you a promise, and no matter what it takes, I'm going to bring them both home for you." Hayden didn't want to make that promise, to pay the price of breaking her heart if he failed. She would never accept him if he couldn't save both of the boys.

Meghan's reserve fell as she wrapped her arms around her father, hugging him for the first time. "Thank you," She whispered before hesitantly forcing herself away from him. "Mom wanted me to tell you that breakfast is ready. She's really upset right now."

"I know she is." Hayden murmured, pushing himself up and moving towards the door.

He followed Meghan down the stairs, taking another look at the house now that the natural light of the sun was filtering in through the windows. They had a lovely home, nicely decorated but not overwhelming. Even in Audrey's distress, it was clean. Hayden's eyes took in every photograph, the changes in the faces of the family. Smiles and bright eyes, all staring back at him from frozen moments in time, painfully reminding him that they all belonged together, that he had been forgotten.

Upon seeing Audrey, Hayden was sure she'd slept about as much as he had. She was pale, her trembling hands moving half made plates around a table she hadn't realized was set for the boys. After the plates were down her red eyes looked over the table, freezing on the extra plates and bringing fresh tears to her eyes. Audrey's hand went to her chest, stopping over her aching heart and clenching as if that action could stop the flow of pain she was feeling.

"Audrey," Hayden whispered her name as he held himself back, knowing that she didn't want his comfort right now.

"They aren't here," She muttered to herself as she lifted the plates from the table, taking weak steps back into the kitchen. They fell loudly into the sink, glass breaking as eggs slid across the cracked surfaces. Staring down at the wasted food finally broke her, the tears racing over her cheeks as she tried to choke back the sobs. "I want my boys back," She cried, turning on Hayden as he cautiously stepped into the kitchen. "Why did they have to take _them_? Why not me?"

Hayden didn't know how to answer her questions, or if they were really meant for him. Every thing inside of him wanted to hold her, to make empty promises that everything was going to be okay. Anything to stop those tears from streaking over her pain laced face. Without thinking twice he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, feeling her tense against his body before falling into the embrace. "If I could change what happened Audrey, I swear to you that I would. I'm so sorry that they got mixed into this."

Audrey shook her head, forcing herself to pull away from the comfort in his familiar arms. "You did what you could," She whispered. She'd spent half the night blaming him, making him the bad guy to keep her heart closed off from him. Knowing why he'd left, seeing the pain and guilt in his eyes, she couldn't put all of the blame on him, no matter how much she wanted to. Audrey lifted her head, staring into his deep brown eyes. "We're going to get them back, aren't we?"

Hayden nodded, unable to give her the words she was waiting to hear. The loud cough from the doorway pulled his eyes away from her, and pulled her from his arms.

"Walter," Audrey said quietly, a look of near shame crossing her face. "Breakfast is ready." She looked at him, seeing the question that he was about to ask. "They haven't called yet."

Meghan followed the adults as they circled the table, her eyes moving from each of their faces. Walter's was full of quiet anger, and seeing that emotion on his usually goofy face almost gave her a new respect for him. When she had watched Hayden and Audrey, a part of her had wanted them to at least be friends when this was all over, to gie her the father she'd never really felt she had. But when Walter had seen them, underneath the insecure fear was an anger that seemed so out of place for him. And her mother, she could see the way Audrey was fighting her feelings. When this was all over, when they got Drake and josh back, she only hoped that the adults would be, well adults about everything.

A few untasted bites into the meal Audrey's cell phone began to ring. The kitchen walls echoed as four sets of silverware clattered loudly against the table and the plates set upon it. Without a moments hesitation Audrey snatched her phone, pressing talk as soon as Drake's name flashed across its screen.

"Hello?" Her voice had never seemed so loud as it did in the apprehensive silence of the room around her.

"Mom!" Josh's frightened voice drifted over the line, followed by a sound of shuffling and static.

"Morning ma'am." Vince chuckled, his hand firmly over Josh's mouth to keep him silent. "Thought you'd want to hear from the other one, now, be a good woman and give that phone to Hayden."

"I want my boys back." Audrey said, her voice dangerous.

Vince pushed Josh's head back against the beam, the pained yelp making its way to Audrey's ears. "Give that phone to Hayden or you'll get them back in pieces." The threat worked, draining the fire from Audrey's eyes as she passed the phone over to Hayden.

"I'm here Vince. What do you want me to do?" All of Hayden's grief was gone from his voice, which had become cold the moment he'd seen that pain cross Audrey's face. In the pause before Vince answered, he watched as Audrey turned to Walter, her hands in his as she whispered that she had heard Josh's voice.

"So eager Hayden. Aren't you enjoying being back with your little bitch?" Vince chuckled, silently calling Joey over to keep Josh quiet so that he could move. "We've been having fun here, though these kids, I don't think they like the game as much."

Hayden pushed himself up, knocking over the chair. "Don't you dare hurt them Vince! I'm here now, tell me what you want?" The anger in his voice drew the attention of everyone in the room, furthering their own worry for the boys and sending unwanted fear of Hayden's own wrath down their spines.

"Patience Hayden, their lives may depend on every move you make. And after last night, well, you could say that that child of yours has just as much spark as you do. Not sure how long it'll last though." He could hear the hate in Hayden's growl, the unspoken threats the man wanted to make. How far would Hayden bite into his tongue to keep the others in the room unaware of just how unsafe the boys truly were?

Vince knelt down beside Drake, glaring into the boys eyes, his hands twitching as he stopped himself from hitting him. "You would have been proud Hayden, the way he stopped himself from screaming after every lashing."

Hayden's grip intensified, his voice beating against his clenched teeth. He didn't want Audrey to know that they had hurt Drake, not like this. "Anything you want Vince. Please?" He hated the desperation in his voice, the weakness it made him feel.

"That's better," Vince laughed. "There's an old warehouse just outside of the city, like the one where you ruined our last deal. Meet us there in an hour, alone. I don't have to tell you what will happen to these boys if you try to bring anyone else with you." Vince warned before hanging up the phone.

As soon as the line went dead Hayden shoved the phone into his pocket, avoiding Audrey's questioning eyes. "I have to go," He muttered, moving toward the stairs to get his gun from the boys' room. "Lock the doors and keep an eye out, there's a chance this is a trap." He didn't think that Vince and the others would come here, but he wanted to be sure that Audrey and Meghan were safe.

"What did they say?" Audrey asked, getting up from the table to follow him. "Hayden,"

He stopped, turning to look at her. "I have to go alone, to get the boys back." Once the boys were safe, then Audrey would know whatever Vince had done to them, she would never forgive him. And if Vince had actually hurt them, Hayden would make him feel every ounce of pain, and then he would kill him.

"What if its a trap, if they hurt you..." Audrey stopped, biting her lip as she tried to find the words to say. If they hurt Hayden, then she didn't know how she would get her boys back. It almost sickened her to realize that she was using him to get them back. That in the front of her thoughts, she was only really worried about the boys right now, and not what would happen to him when he was outnumbered and alone. "I don't want you to be hurt," She murmured, hoping that he couldn't see her true worries.

"I'll be okay." Hayden promised, turning away from her to get his gun and go to get the boys back.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Drake and Josh watched as Vince let the phone drop to his side, his body shaking with the malicious laughter oozing from his upturned lips. After long moments of painful laughter, his cheerful face turned serious. "Get them blindfolded, and out to the car." Vince ordered.

After both boys had been blindfolded Joey went to work on getting Josh ready to move. First untying the ropes around his ankles, the warning him against trying anything as he untied his wrists, pulling him forward. Josh wanted to do anything except let them tie him back up. He wanted to tear the blindfold away from his eyes and try to fight back, to make sure that he and Drake got out. But underneath that fight was the knowledge that Drake was still tied up, and he knew that he couldn't take on all four of them by himself. Before Joey grabbed his wrists he reached out and squeezed Drake's arm, assuring his brother that everything was going to be okay, they were going home.

"Pay attention kid." Joey slapped him, jerking him forward painfully by the hair before looping the ropes over his bruised wrists. "Gonna have some fleshy bracelets for a while." He mused, tightening the ropes and forcing josh to his feet. "Lets go."

Josh stood still, turning his head to where he thought Drake was. "What about Drake?"

"One at a time." Vince said. "Shut him up and get moving. We need to get there before Hayden does."

Josh groaned as the bandana was tied back into his mouth, the stale taste of his own saliva making his nauseous. Joey slapped him on the back of the head before pushing him forward, leading him up the stairs and back out to the car. Every step of the way Josh listened for Drake's footsteps, his previous worries hitting him in the stomach and making his legs weak.

Into the backseat of the car he went, forced between Joey and Snaps as he still waited to hear them bring out his brother. Every word that Antony had told him to say replayed across his mind, echoing loudly against his attempts at listening. He didn't want his suspicions to be true. All he could do was hope that he was wrong, that he and Drake were both going home and everything would be okay.

Long moments later he heard the garage door slam, the sound of the trunk opening and slamming shut filling him with a temporary relief. Josh let himself relax, listening to the engine as it roared into life, feeling the car move. Josh pushed his head back against the seat, straining to hear and make sure that Drake was okay back there. Among the usual sounds of the car, he could hear things sliding around with every sharp turn that Frankie made. Drake wasn't there.

Josh went wild, screaming against the gag as he tried to force the ropes around his wrists to fall away. They couldn't leave Drake behind, couldn't make him go through this alone. He tried to plead with them as they yelled at him to be quiet, muffled words slurring together as the tears fell from his eyes. If they weren't going to let Drake go, then he didn't want to go, he didn't care what happened to him as long as he was there with Drake!

Joey groaned, pulling the blade from his pocket and pressing in backwards against Josh's throat to keep from accidentally cutting him. "If you don't shut up, I'm gonna give you a necklace to match those bracelets kid. You'll be the prettiest kid I ever sent to the hospital."

Josh bit into the gag, his body shaking. He didn't want to go home alone, and he was terrified of what would happen to Drake now.

~.~.~.~

Drake waited for them to come back own for him, shifting uncomfortably in his bonds. He'd do anything just to have his ankles untied to he could really move his legs. To have this belt out from between his aching teeth...

He listened to them take Josh upstairs and felt the cooling darkness as the basement light was shut off. Moments passed before he realized that he was completely alone, they'd taken Josh and left him behind! He pulled furiously at the ropes around his wrists, feeling the skin break as his own blood fell over his almost numb fingers. The distant sound of the cars engine furthered his own worry, and despite the belt and emptiness of the house he began to scream. Threatening men who couldn't hear him, making the house itself know that if they hurt Josh, he would get free, and he would hurt them back.

He listened as the car drifted away, taking his brother with it. Drake fell against the beam, his head dropping against his chest as his anger turned to fear and he began to cry. He didn't know what was going to happen to Josh, but he hoped that he was going home. Antony had wanted him to give Hayden a message, and Drake prayed that that meant he would be okay. As relieved as he was trying to feel for Josh, Drake couldn't help but wish he was still there. He was alone now, with a group of men that wanted to hurt him and no way of getting out or protecting himself from them.

Drake closed his eyes, feeling the tears burn against his cheeks as he silently begged for Hayden to find him soon, to make all of this go away.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**A/N**: So, crazy end or what? I tried to pay a bit more attention to Josh in this chapter, I felt like he'd been a bit left out so far, and also to give the characters thoughts a bit more depth. So hopefully everything came out well. And, we finally got to see more of Antony! Had a lot of fun finally getting to write him. :)

I would like to take a moment to thank** Trikkster** and **Don'tReadMyStories** for their consistent reviews, and all of the critique and encouragement they've given. It's really helping with the story, I know that there have been some iffy chapters, but I'm hoping this one was much better and everyone will enjoy it.


	7. Chapter 7

Josh had quit screaming, but the tears were still flowing over his cheeks as the car continued to move. All he could think about was Drake: Alone in that basement, completely defenseless against these men who wanted him hurt. He knew that he should be worried about himself, but Antony's message told him that he needed to be alive. Dead, he couldn't deliver what they wanted. It was a kind of security that offered no true comfort to the teen.

"Once we get the kid secured and the system up, you guys drive down the block." Vince would have preferred to take either Joey or Snaps with him. He was still worried about Snaps' mentally after prison, this was the first job he'd been on since getting back and he didn't know how the pressure would effect him. And he refused to leave Snaps alone with Frankie after last night. So he was going to go in alone. With Josh as his hostage he wasn't worried about slipping away, the cop in Hayden would make sure the kid was all right before pursuing him. And Hayden would be certain that Drake would be there, and nothing would stop him from finding his precious little boy. "I'll call if I need you."

"Hayden's gonna die when he realizes you didn't bring his kid." Joey grinned. "I wonder what his face'll look like, after you pull at his strings and then leave him with this one?" Joey nudged his elbow into Josh's side, laughing as the boy jumped. "Don't worry princess, we'll take care of your brother."

Josh dropped his head against his chest. He knew that his pleads would mean nothing to them, even if they could understand what he was saying. When the car doors were opened, he let Joey drag him out, an unfriendly arm wrapped around his waist as he was lead toward the looming shadow that must have been the warehouse.

"Make way for the princess!" Joey cheered, using his free hand to nod Josh's head every few steps. "If you don't acknowledge your subjects, they'll turn on you." Joey couldn't count how many henchmen he'd overheard talk of taking out their own Bosses because they felt disrespected. In the end, they all ended up dead and replaced. He would have loved more time to torment Josh, but orders were orders, and Josh would always remember the shades of purplish blue adorning his left eye. If only he could give the kid a matching set... but he wanted Josh to be able to see. To see the fear and hurt on Hayden's face when Drake wasn't there, the despair on his families faces when they saw him like this.

Inside of the warehouse was a drifters paradise. The thick walls kept out the chill from the days breeze, and the abundance of discarded cardboard boxes made for great kindling in their barrel fires after dark. The dusty, cracked windows allowed little airflow, and provided just enough light for any vagrants to maneuver around the clutter. Joey kicked around the trash that lay scattered in their way, laughing as he called it honorary confetti and slapping Josh on the back of the head when he didn't laugh.

Up the rusted metal stairs they went, Josh nearly tripping three times because he couldn't see them, until they found the old managers office and stepped inside. Josh was pushed into his 'throne', his ankles bound to the legs of the cheep, creaking wooden chair as more ropes were used to secure his chest to its back. Unable to do anything else, Josh waited to know what they had planned for him now.

Joey went to work on the old P.A. Systems wires, pulling them loose and juggling their thin, grime covered forms as he tried to remember which was which. Separating them between his fingers, each of which he'd named in accordance to where the wires would go, he waited for Vince to finish dragging the small power generator up into the office.

It took a few tries, but when he finally got everything hooked up right he jumped to his feet, thrusting his fist into the air. "Princess and Villain, we are set for business." He slapped Josh on the back, chuckling as the boy flinched. "Mulberry drive, little princess." He whispered in Josh's ear. "Its where you can find the best damn Cyprus ever grown, and the marigolds aren't too bad either."

"He's here." Vince's voice swam through the room. He'd been standing in the corner, his anxious fingers parting the blinds when he'd seen the car circling the lot. It had to be Hayden. No one else would be out here. "He's going around to the front, be careful slipping out." He warned Joey as he stepped up behind Josh and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ready to have some fun, kid?"

~.~.~.~

Hayden circled the building once, seeing no car parked anywhere in the vast, empty lot. He was early, but that could be his only advantage. He didn't know how many men Vince would have, and with both boys hostage there would be little he could do. He pulled around to the far side of the building where the shadows lay and parked the car, taking deep breathes before checking his gun. It was the same Glock 9mm he'd used when he was still an Officer, with 15 new rounds ready to fire at anyone he came across.

The consequences of shooting these men while a civilian didn't matter to Hayden. If he went to jail when this was all over, as long as he got those boys back to Audrey alive, it would be worth it. Another deep breath, his fingers tracing over the guns lines before reaching for the door. It was time to end this. Hayden exhaled, pushing open the door to his old car and stepping onto the aged asphalt. Fragments fell from the ridges of his shoes with every step, clattering almost too softly to be heard. But Hayden heard every fall loud against his ears. It was too quiet here, and that silence intensified every other sound surrounding him.

The old metal door shrieked loudly as its rusted hinges were forced into action, hesitantly allowing Hayden access into the warehouse. Bits of falling asphalt were replaced by small clouds of dust as he stepped inside, his eyes moving carefully as he scanned the area. There were many places to hide, but none of them were great for taking cover from pursuing bullets. Cardboard and sheet metal weren't going to keep his body safe when those bullets chased after him. He was walking towards the center of the warehouse when the overheard speakers screeched mercilessly, startling the birds that had made their nests in the rafters. Hayden wrapped his fingers around the gun, side stepping beside a late, empty crate and peeking through the spaces between the boards. He wasn't alone.

"Come on out Hayden, I'm not going to shoot you just yet." Vince's voice poured out of the speakers, rising and falling in the static. "It wouldn't waste all of the time we'd spent preparing."

Hayden stepped out from behind the crate, his eyes finding the dark silhouette at the top of the stairs. Vince was too far away for him to get a clean shot, and the darkness didn't help. A dark shadow offered nothing but a guess, and Hayden had to be sure before he fired. "I'm here Vince, now let the boys go."

Vince smiled, stepping closer to Josh and trailing the wire to the mouthpiece across his throat. He knew that Hayden could hear the muffled whimper, even through the static it echoed so beautifully against the walls. "That would be too easy Hayden. Before you get them back, you have to play our game, pay the price for what you did."

"Those kids weren't a part of what happened Vince. This is between us now." Hayden knew that trying to reason with Vince might not work, but he had to buy himself, and the boys more time.

"No, they weren't," Vince agreed. "But your boy Hayden, he was your downfall then, and he will be again. You should see him Hayden, he looks so much like you, hurting him is almost as fulfilling as hurting you." He could still see that fear in Drake's eyes, eyes so much like Hayden's it was maddening.

There was a dark longing in Vince's voice that sent chills down Hayden's spine. If was everything the man could do not to break his calm, shouting obscenities and firing blindly towards the looming shadow before him. "I'm here Vince, you can hurt me now."

"Oh, I will hurt you Hayden. In every way that I possibly can." Vince chuckled, wrapping his fingers around Josh's throat, earning a sharp yelp from the teen. "You think you're suffering now? After fourteen years of abandonment, that ex wife of yours must hate you for whats happening to her precious little boys. Seeing you must hurt her so much after all of this time."

"Life without Antony has really made you weak Vince." Hayden snarled. "At least back then, you weren't a coward, hiding behind children and making threats from the shadows."

"There's the Hayden I knew." Vince laughed. "I'm not a coward Hayden, I'm just following orders. Now, are you ready to pay the price for your actions all those years ago?"

"Let the boys go, and I'll do whatever you want." Hayden replied coldly.

Vince laughed, the mangled sound vibrating off of the metal walls. "It doesn't work like that Hayden. Surly you didn't believe you'd walk out of here with both of them, not alive anyway."

"Vince," Hayden called out angrily, stepping closer to the stairs. He wasn't going to let him kill either of the boys.

"Shut up and stay where you are Hayden." Vince growled. "You deserve this punishment, you know you do. Antony was in prison for fourteen years, do you know how hard it was to pick up the pieces of his empire and hold them together? Old Pauley died in that gunfight, shot three times. Joey made it through prison all right, but Snaps, he'll never be the same Hayden. All of their vengeance, all of their grief is due to you, and you have to pay the price for whats been done."

"Killing one of them won't change what happened." Hayden shouted, feeling his reserve slip as the panic set in. "Killing me will." After the last seventeen hours, Hayden knew that he wasn't afraid of dying, not if it saved Drake and Josh.

"I won't be the one killing them, you will." Vince muttered darkly, the click of his own gun loud over the speakers. Josh cried out as the cold metal pressed against his forehead, unable to keep back the sobs building inside of him. Maybe Antony's message had just been a cruel joke. "Which one dies Hayden, your own son or you traitorous wife's new addition?"

"Kill me!" Hayden shouted, taking another step towards the stairs. "I'm the one you really want Vince." Vince was ready to shoot, there was no way he could make it up there in time to save them. He wouldn't choose one to die, he couldn't bare to let the other live in guilt with the memory of seeing the other executed in cold blood.

"That's not in the rules of this game Hayden. Now choose one, or they both die." Vince let the microphone dangle near Josh's face, making sure that Hayden could hear every muffled cry, knowing that those despaired sobs were breaking him down. Hayden didn't know the sound of Drake's voice enough to know that this was Josh, and he still believed that Vince had brought both.

"Dammit Vince, Kill me!" Hayden screamed, his foot hitting the bottom stair heavily. "I turned Antony in, it was my fault, now take that gun and shoot me!"

"I'll kill them both Hayden makes no difference to me." Vince smiled, moving the gun away from Josh's head. "The choice is yours. Drake or Josh, Hayden. Which one is going to live to see mommy again?"

Hayden froze, the sweat beading on the back of his neck, oozing down his back as his hands shook. He couldn't make this choice, he didn't want to make it. One word would end the life of a child who didn't deserve to die, and his choice was already biased.

"Three...Two..."

Unwelcome tears blurred his vision, his heartbeat tearing through his ears. Hayden's trigger finger shuddered against his gun as his feet forced him up another stair. "Drake!" He screamed his son's name with a desperation that left him empty. His mind had told him not to choose, but his heart, the wretched broken thing that it was, had not listened. He'd played right into Vince's hands, and now Josh's blood was on his own.

The gunshot rang out painfully loud, its echos threatening to leave Hayden deaf for what remained of him life. Alongside its ringing, he could hear the scream of the boy who remained, terrified and sobbing as he pulled against his restraints. Hayden didn't need the overhead speakers to hear that broken sound.

"You're so predictable Hayden." Vince sneered, dropping the microphone as he stepped closer to the office door, his own gun held tightly in his hands. He'd always known what boy Hayden would choose, and it made him not being here all the more perfect. Of course, when Hayden realized that neither boy had died, he'd be relieved, but how short lived that peace would be. But that look on Hayden's face as he stepped out of the office, the broken eyes and raging scowl, that would live forever.

"Bastard," Hayden breathed out heavily, raising his gun. "I'm going to kill you!" His legs twitched before moving him up the next stairs, his eyes flickering between the smug look on Vince's face and the barrel of his gun.

"Promises promises." Vince grinned wider, his gun aimed. It would be so easy to kill Hayden now, to feel that satisfaction run though his body as he would watch Hayden fall. But he couldn't, not yet. Just a taste though, just a small show of blood to hold him over, that couldn't hurt. Before Hayden could fire, Vince re-aimed his shot and took it, watching as the blood formed over Hayden's right arm, his gun falling and clattering on the stairs beneath him.

Hayden gritted his teeth together, his left arm going to the wound as his right grasped for the gun he'd dropped. The searing, white pain tore through his arm, the warm blood only adding to the heat, making it almost unbearable. All of the things he wanted to say, and the only thing his voice was capable of was a low growl, his eyes narrowing on Vince.

"We'll meet again Hayden, very, very soon." Vince promised, turning his back on the unarmed man. And what a reunion it would be.

"Come back here!" Hayden shouted, his fingers finally finding his gun. He fired twice, both shots missing due to using his left hand. Hayden cursed under his breath, stepping forward and trying to aim with his right. "This isn't over Vince!"

"No Hayden, its only just begun." Vince said with calm coldness. "The blood on your arm isn't nearly enough, and we still have so much fun to indulge in." Vince chuckled, his speed picking up as he ran down the metal aisle, towards the stairs leading toward the back exit of the warehouse. "Don't forget the kid Hayden!" Vince shouted, suppressed laughter on his voice. His escape depended on Hayden being distracted by Josh, and he knew that Hayden would need to see for himself that his own son were still alive.

Every muscle in Hayden's legs wanted to run after Vince, to catch him and beat that smile off of his face, to tear that scar back open. Watching Vince get away was one of the hardest things Hayden had ever done, but he couldn't leave his son alone, not after what Vince had done. Moving toward the open office door, the muffled sobs drifting through the dirty air, Hayden couldn't help but think how easy this had been. There had been blood, a life was gone, that would never be easy to deal with, but Vince handing Drake back, it seemed too easy...

Hayden stopped breathing as he turned into the office, his gun slipping from numb fingers. Until now, he'd forgotten that he had even been shot. Of course it had been too easy, Vince was right, it had only just begun. What was he going to tell Audrey?

The room was filthy, but aside from the blood dripping down his own shaking fingers, there was none to be found. No spray of crimson life, absence of living flesh scattered about in pieces. There was no dead child, and for that moment, that was all that mattered. Looking at the bound and blindfolded boy, taking in his physical attributes, Hayden knew that it wasn't Drake. He wasn't disappointed, he didn't even have description of how relieved he was. Vince hadn't killed Josh, and if Vince wanted to continue his game, then surely, Drake was still alive.

"It's okay Josh." Hayden said softly, walking up to the frightened teen. "Vince is gone, and I'm going to take you home."

"My name is Hayden Parker, I'm Drake's father." Hayden was careful as he removed the moist blindfold from Josh's eyes, seeing just how frightened the boy was. All the while Josh tried to talk through the gag, repeating unknown words as he tried to make Hayden understand. His breath shuddered as it was removed, his eyes falling to the dirty floor before he looked up desperately at Hayden.

"They left him, they left him there alone..." Josh closed his unswollen eye, feeling the tears burn across his cheeks. "They still have Drake."

"I know," Hayden whispered, pulling the knife from his pocket to begin cutting the ropes. "But I'm going to get him back."

The moment the ropes were cut Josh felt the feeling painfully returning to his fingers, and he held those free hands against his chest as if he'd never felt them before. His body had grown so accustomed to being forced back that it burnt with the relief of having movement again. Everything hurt, and the memories that had caused that pain radiated within his trembling body. "I, I'm supposed to give you a message."

"What did they tell you Josh? Anything at all could be very important." Hayden laid a comforting hand over Josh's own hands, looking through the pain on his face to the fear in his eyes. His own hurt with phantom pain as he gazed upon Josh's swollen eye, knowing that kind of pain.

"I'm supposed to tell you everything." Josh swallowed the stale air in his lungs as he tried to shake off the fear the gunshots had left him in. His ears were still ringing, his heart pounding so hard he thought his chest was shaking. For a moment, he'd been sure that Vince was really going to shoot him.

Hayden sighed heavily, his breath hitching as again the pain in his arm reminded him that he had been shot. His left hand rose, trying to cover the wound and stop some of the bleeding. "Would you rather talk outside?"

Weakly, he nodded his head, pushing himself up from the wooden chair on shaking legs. "You've been shot..." Josh had never seen a bullet wound before, and he was certain that he was not only seeing one, but could smell the blood on the already thick air.

Hayden followed Josh's gaze, his attempted smile falling. "I'm okay," He lied, leading Josh out of the office and towards the stairs. "My car is outside, you can tell me everything there."

The walk back to the car passed without words, Hayden keeping pressure on the wound and Josh trying to clear his head enough to tell Hayden everything that he could. As soon as they were there Hayden pulled his sweatshirt from the back seat, using his knife to remove one of the long, thick sleeves and tourniquet the still bleeding wound. He waited for Josh to sit down in the passenger seat, his good eye falling to his hands.

"Take your time." Hayden wanted to know everything, but he knew he couldn't force the information out of Josh. The kid had all ready been through so much, and to be harsh with him would only make talking harder.

"Drake's still there." Josh whispered. "That guy, Vince, he hurt him. He took his belt and hit Drake with it, over and over just because he told them to let me go. They wanted me to tell you about all of the pain, but Drake got the most. They want to hurt him, and now he's alone with them." Josh's entire body began trembling, sobs building within his throat as his memory replayed every sight and sound for him. "There were others there, a guy called Snaps, he was the only one who seemed to care at all. And Joey," Josh shivered as Joey's face flashed across his mind. "He hit me... He went into the theater, pretending to be an usher. That's how they got us, and there was nothing that I could do to stop it, even when I thought he was lying. But the other guy, no one likes him, he kept telling them that they didn't have hat it took to really hurt us, the way he looked at us, the things he said..." Josh squeezed his eyes shut, trying to chase away every bit of Frankie that he'd encountered.

"Who was the third man?" Hayden asked, his gut clenching as he tried to imagine who else had been added to Vince's revenge companions. There were so many others that had worked for Antony, and so far, it seemed to be all of their old group. But Pauley was dead, so who?

"His name is Frankie, at least, that's what they called him." Josh muttered, pulling his knees up and wrapping his arms around them. "They didn't want him around us, not alone anyway."

"_Yeah, I got a brother." Pauley said, rolling his eyes in disgust. "Mother disowned him on account of him being a pedophile. Been arrested a few times, but it don't stop him. When they scream, it gets him off, and no real woman would look at him. He's disgusting."_

Hayden could remember the disgust on Pauley's face as he'd talked about his brother, the deep hate in his voice. Everything within him hoped that it was just coincidence, that Pauly's brother wasn't the man Josh was talking about. "Did they use his last name?"

Josh shook his head, hesitantly moving his gaze to meet Hayden's. "No, but I think..." Josh refused to voice his suspicions, just thinking about them made him sick. "He's a bad guy..."

Hayden nodded, placing a gentle hand on Josh's shoulder. "Do you know where you were? Can you remember anything about it?"

"When we were outside, we were blindfolded. The only thing we saw was the inside of the house, the basement. That's where they kept us, where Drake is." Josh wanted to stop shaking, but he couldn't hold the sobs back any longer. "I'm sorry," He mumbled, hiding his face in his hands. "I'm sorry Drake..."

"It's going to be okay Josh," Hayden murmured, his heart aching at Josh's pain.

"I wish Vince would have brought Drake, that he would have killed me. I'd rather die then know that Drake is alone with them. I didn't want to leave him!" Josh screamed, looking back at Hayden. "Vince could have killed me, you said Drake, and when he fired the gun-"

Hayden gripped Josh's shoulders tightly, trying to tear him away from the dark thoughts running across his mind. "Don't think like that! Drake wouldn't want you dead, and it wouldn't help him if you were. I know that Vince made me choose, and that it upset you, but Josh," He moved his head, again catching Josh's eyes with his own. "I wouldn't have let him kill you."

"You couldn't have stopped him." Josh muttered. When Vince had asked Hayden to choose, he'd known that he would try to save Drake. He'd been so sure that he was about to die, and though he didn't blame Hayden for his choice, he couldn't help but feel abandoned by it. He could be dead right now, and finally accepting that tore him apart.

"Lets get you home." Hayden murmured, taking the keys from his pocket. The simple action sent another bolt of pain through his arm, sending spots across his vision. Gritting his teeth against the pain, Hayden started the car, slowly pulling out of the lot and beginning the drive back. "When we get there, don't tell Audrey about Frankie. She's dealing with too much all ready." he'd never lied to her before, but if ever there was a time to start, it was now.

~.~.~.~

She was on her seventh cup of coffee. Sitting at the dining room table, her mouth and throat numb from the constant heat of the coffee, all she could was wait. Hayden had been gone for a little over two hours now, and she tried desperately not to think about what could have happened. He could be dead, the boys could be dead. She hadn't worried like this since she'd been married to Hayden, sitting up at night, waiting for him to come home, to simply call and let her know that he was okay. In those days, there had been nothing harder then being married to a cop and never knowing. She had never wanted to feel that quiet fear again.

The sounds of the house drifted in and out of her ears. Walter pacing through the rooms, muttering to himself as he tried to remain calm. Meghan flipping lifelessly through the channels on the television, hoping o find something to keep her mind off of what was happening. Like her with her coffee, they were just trying to find anything at all to ease their minds and make the waiting more bearable. Every head lifted when the sounds of Hayden's car penetrated the open windows, their heartbeats quickening as they walked toward the door, all in a somber trance. Hope. Fear. It was all the same in those brief moments before Audrey opened the door with her free hand, stepping outside the house and back into reality.

Her hands began to shake as she watched Hayden step out of the driver's side, his right sleeve soaked through with blood. She knew it was his the moment she saw the makeshift tourniquet over the wound. She wanted to go to him, to make sure that he was okay, but her legs refused to move as she watched the other doors of the vehicle, anxiously waiting to see her boys. When Josh stepped out, she felt the air rip through her lungs. She wasn't sure when she had stopped breathing. The coffee mug slipped from her fingers, breaking into countless pieces as the shattering ceramic screamed within her ears.

Finally able to move again, Audrey raced down the cement walkway, her arms folding over him as she pulled him against herself. "Josh..." She whispered in unmeasurable relief. She could morn his wounds later, all that mattered in this moment was that he was alive, in her arms and undeniably real.

After what felt like the longest moments of her life, she looked through the car windows, hoping to find Drake. Her eyes moved from seat to seat before falling on Hayden, seeing his own grief written clearly. "Where's Drake?"

"He wasn't there," Hayden shook his head, he couldn't bare to see that hurt in her eyes. "Vince still has him, but he's alive."

Audrey felt Walter pull Josh away, his words of comfort lost as her senses went numb. The monsters who had hurt Hayden, who had so brutally hurt Josh, still had Drake. "How do you know?" She growled, her grief dissolving as the fear gave life to her anger. "How can you possibly know that he's alive right now? I thought you were going to get them both!"

"Mom," Josh reached over, gripping Audrey's arm tightly before Hayden could speak. "They tricked everyone, even us. They need him alive."

Audrey offered Hayden an apologetic glance before turning back to Josh, who was now protectively between Walter and Meghan. "What happens now?" She asked, trying not to sound bitter.

"I need to get this closed, then we wait for Vince's next call." Hayden replied, moving tiredly towards the house. "Do you have a sowing kit?"

"You need to go to the hospital." Audrey murmured, moving towards Hayden. The closer she got to him, the more real the drying blood became.

"Too many questions. I need to be free when Vince calls again."

Audrey followed Hayden into the kitchen, retrieving her old sowing kit and a glass of ice. She watched with distant eyes as he removed his shirt, peeling the right sleeve away to expose the wound. The deep red hole was still bleeding, the skin around it starting to bruise. Tearing her eyes away, she grabbed a washcloth from the drawer near the sink and ran the warm water over it before going back, her fingers working carefully not to hurt him as she cleaned away the blood.

"Thanks," He murmured, waiting for her to finish before rubbing a cube of ice over the wound until it was numb. He dropped the melted cube back into its cup before clamping his teeth over the pen he'd taken from his car. After a deep, shuddering breath Hayden unlatched the blade from his knife, carefully digging it through the tender flesh to widen the hole. Using the tweezers from the kit, he probed the wound for the bullet, his eyes watering with ever flare of pain. He could see the nausea on Audrey's face as she watched, and he wished that she would look away. Finding the bullet, he carefully pulled it free, fresh blood oozing out of the wound as he dropped it on the table.

"Can you thread the needle?" He asked, taking a moment to breath. The feeling was starting to return to his skin, and he needed to hurry.

Despite the slight tremble in her hands, Audrey was able to push the thread through the lop rather quickly before handing it over to him. "What else do you need?"

Hayden smiled, pinching his fingers over the needle and thread. "Got any whiskey?" He asked, trying to sound calm as the needle pierced the his flesh.

"Will warm rum work?" She offered, taking a step toward the kitchen. She didn't want to watch anymore. Seeing him cut the bullet out had been enough to make her sick and she couldn't take the sight of his blood anymore.

"Sure." Hayden grunted as he went to work, carefully puncturing the skin and pulling the thread tight until the wound was nearly closed. He looked up when Walter entered the room, Meghan and Josh passing by quickly. That kid needed rest, and Hayden knew that sleep would be hard for him to find. "help me with the knot?" Hayden asked weakly.

Walter nodded, stepping forward and taking the blooding thread between his own fingers. "Thank you for saving Josh." He said quietly, trying not to tie the knot too tightly. He didn't like Hayden, and he didn't think he ever really would, but having Josh back, alive, meant the world to him. And the pain that Hayden had endured to do it, Walter knew that he couldn't have gone through that with that same strength.

"I'm going to bring Drake back too." Hayden promised, handing his knife to Walter so that he could cut the thread. "I'll put your family back together..." He would, no matter what the cost.

Audrey walked back into the dining room, her heart aching as she listened to Hayden's last words. She'd told herself that Hayden would leave when this was over, that her life and family would go back to the way it had been, but hearing Hayden utter those words broke into her reserve. So much of this family belonged in part to him, and she knew that it hurt him to give them over to Walter.

"Got the rum," She spoke softly, trying to push those sad thoughts from her mind as she held up the bottle.

Hayden reached out to accept it, his mouth going dry with the sudden need for a drink when Audrey's phone, still in his pocket, began to ring.

~.~.~

Despite the blindfold, Drake could see the traces of illumination as the basement light flickered into life. He tried to stretch, feeling his body groan in protest as the weak moan fell from his chapped lips. He was so thirsty...

There were multiple footsteps on the creaking stairs, and a part of him hoped that Josh had been brought back, so that he wouldn't be alone anymore. No, he shook his head before feeling it fall back against his aching chest. He didn't want Josh here, because here, there was nothing but pain. Listening as the feet hit the concrete floor, Drake pulled himself back, trying to get as far away from them as possible. He knew that it was stupid, but what else could he do?

"Did you miss us?" Vince sneered, ripping the blindfold away from Drake's eyes.

Drake blinked the sting away, doing his best to glare at Vince. Once his vision cleared, however; he saw who the other steps had belonged too. Frankie stood behind Vince, his revolting face twisted in a chilling grin as he looked over Drake. He wasn't supposed to be down here... Drake pulled at the ropes around his wrists, feeling the worn skin start to bleed again.

"You should have been there Drake, maybe then, things wouldn't have gone so wrong." Vince spoke with mocking grief, the delight never fading from his dark eyes. This, he knew, would surly break the boy down some more. "Your brother is dead."

Unbearably long moments passed as Drake first tried to understand what Vince had said, his mind denying the words as they sank in. Josh couldn't be dead! Tearing at his bonds, Drake screamed around the belt in his mouth, denying what Vince had told him as the tears fell across his face. He couldn't feel the pain in his wrists anymore, just the burning despair filling his mind as he continued to deny Vince's words.

"Stop screaming!" Vince shouted, hitting Drake hard across the face. He didn't want those sweet, pained screams to ever stop. He knew now that he truly had Drake where he wanted him, in between crippling despair and pained hatred. Once that anger turned to grief, Drake would be broken. And once another dose of fear was injected, he would be too hurt to try and fight at all. In the end, it was almost too easy. "Its over, he's dead. Poor Hayden couldn't save him, and now, he won;t be able to save you." Vince smiled, nodding his head toward Frankie. "Wait for the signal." He muttered, pulling out Drake's phone and dialing the now familiar number.

Three long, boring rings drifted across the line before Hayden finally answered. "What's next Vince?" Hayden growled dangerously, the adrenaline of the pain fueling him.

"How's that bullet wound treating you?" Vince smiled, seeing the shock on Drake's face. "That's right kid, I shot your dad."

"Dammit Vince, just tell me what you want!" Hayden shouted. He couldn't take this anymore, and he knew that his own anger was scaring the others. Walter tried to usher the children out of the room, but Josh wouldn't move. Once the phone had rang, and Meghan had started down the stairs, he had followed.

"Right now Hayden, its not about what I want. Frankie, you remember Paulys brother, don't you? Well, he's getting very bored just sitting around." Vince nodded, looking away from Drake's frightened eyes as Frankie moved toward him, falling heavily to his knees and cutting the ropes around Drake's ankles.

"Don't do it Vince," Hayden tried to hide the desperation from his voice. Every pair of eyes was on him, every worried frown depended on him to know what was happening. He wished that they would all leave, because he couldn't stop what he thought Vince was planning with words, and he didn't know how well he could hold up in front of them now. "This is our battle."

"How are you going to explain it to his mother?" Vince chuckled, moving closer to Drake. He wanted Hayden to hear the teen beg, to know that he was crying all because of what had happened all those years ago.

Frankie crawled forward, wedging himself between Drake's legs and wrapped one hand lightly over Drake's throat as the other went for his own partially zipped pants. Drake saw what Frankie was doing and he snapped, muffled pleads falling from trembling lips as he continued to try and get away. He tried to bring his knees up enough to snake his legs over Frankie's thick body, to kick him away.

Hayden's hands began to shake, tears he refused to shed burning against his eyes. He wouldn't let the others know, couldn't bare to imagine what telling them would do to them. Every plead echoed against his ears, fueling his anger and filling him with pain. "Vince, this is our fight." He growled, forcing the anger to remain dominant.

"It's our fight Hayden. But no war passes without casualties." Vince snapped. "Can you hear it Hayden? All of his pain, that fear, all because of you." Vince chuckled, taking a step back as Drake began to scream in protest, Frankie finally managing to push his pants down to his knees. It was time to end this. "Tell the family hello for me." He muttered, hanging up the phone just as Drake screamed again, Frankie's hand closing over his throat.

~.~

The last thing Hayden heard before the line was that dreadful, strained scream, and he could still hear it now. His left arm fell lifelessly against his side, his shaking hand gripping Audrey's phone so tightly it hurt. He could see the questions lingering on the lips of everyone except for Josh, who turned his own eyes away as a tear fell over his cheek.

"Hayden?" Audrey asked softly. She'd seen it on his eyes, that look of absolute fear drowning in anger. She'd known him too well to have missed it. "What happened? Is Drake okay?"

Hayden turned away from her, thrusting the phone against the table and walking away. He couldn't tell them, just thinking about it... Jerking open the front door and slamming it behind him, Hayden went to his car and locked the doors. He could see Audrey standing in the door, her tears falling as she waited to know what he had heard. He turned away from her gazing eyes, letting his own tears fall as he screamed against the insides of the car.

~.~

"That's enough Frankie." Vince muttered, placing the phone back in his pocket.

"No!" Frankie grunted, moving closer to Drake. Every scream filled him with a lust he couldn't deny. "Antony said I'd get what I wanted, that's why I came on to this job. Hayden killed my brother." Honestly, Frankie didn't care that his brother was dead. Paul had hated him, just like their mother. But a chance to get himself off, to not risk another turn in jail, he couldn't pass that up. And this kid, he was damn good looking, and those tears...

Vince pulled his gun from its hiding place under his jacket, pointing it at the back of Frankie's head. "I said enough Frankie. Now get up, or I'll blow out that rotting space where your brains supposed to be."

Frankie pulled back, but he didn't move away from Drake. Turning towards Vince, the hungry smile remained on his lips as he licked them. "I've earned this Vince, and I'm too far to stop now." He turned back around, reaching towards Drake's face to feel the tears that were falling. To take them unto his fingers and taste them.

The gunshot echoed loudly against the basement walls, leaving Drake's ears ringing as the blood and bits of skull splattered against his face. For a moment he couldn't do anything but stare, his stomach churning as the blood streaked across his face. Then he screamed, the sound coming out in broken waves as he tried to pull his legs out from under Frankie's body and kick it away.

"Shut up!" Vince shouted, pointing the gun at Drake. "You keep screaming and that corpse will stay where it is. Understand?"

Drake closed his eyes, nodding his head as he swallowed every sound his throat wanted to make. He watched as Vince put his gun away before calling Joey down to help him move the body. It took all of their strength to lift it off of Drake's legs and pull it away from him, Vince telling Joey to drop it just a few feet away from Drake. Drake couldn't tear his eyes away from what was left of Frankie's face as Joey tied fresh ropes back over his ankles, that dead eye and twist of a smile staring back at him.

"Sweet dreams." Joey laughed, walking past the body and toward the stairs with Vince.

The basement door shut, and all Drake could do was cry. They had left the light on, and All he could see was the body in front of him. He wanted to scream, to beg them to shut the light off or put the blindfold back on. Anything to take that sight away from him. But even when he closed his eyes he could see it, those moments as Frankie's head had exploded played back in slow motion, making the feel of his blood on Drake's face terrifyingly real.

He couldn't chase away those moments, no matter how he tried. He wanted to think about home, of anything that had been better then this to try and help ease the fear, but when he thought of home, he thought of Josh. And Vince had killed Josh. Fresh tears fell, diluting the blood on his cheeks as Drake did the only thing he could do. He cried, wishing for it all to be over. He didn't care how it ended anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

_~...There's a sadness in my heart, and it trickles down my spine  
it burns a whole right through my chest, onto the other side  
And now it's living in my lungs, it's building it's home there  
and with every brick and stone it lays, its using up my air...~_

Empty. That was how he'd struggled to make himself as the long hours of the night slipped by. It had only been a little over a day now, or so he guessed. Down here, underground in a cement cell without windows there was no way to tell. The singular bulb overhead was his day and night, and it flickered into life whenever_ they_ came down, and now, he was waiting for the sun to set, to free him from the ugly truths its unfeeling rays cast.

If didn't matter if he closed his eyes, the image before him had been burnt into his sight. Frankie, his massive body face down on the floor, well, what was left of his face, with his pants still around his knees. He had come so close to removing them, to... Drake didn't want to think about what Frankie had wanted to do, what his family would believe had happened. Even now he could feel the heat from Frankie's rancid breath on his neck, his large hands on his shaking body. If he made it out of this, what would everyone say? When he told them that nothing had happened, would they believe him? He'd spent so many years lying, and that's what they would think of it, just another lie.

God he wished that bulb would burn out. He didn't want to see anymore. Not Frankie's body, not the cold walls of the prison where he remained alone. Bound and beaten, what strength he'd thought he had dissolving with every thought. Every inch of his body hurt, each movement sent a dulled rush of pain through tired bones and aching muscles. His legs were throbbing, unable to really stretch or shift their position. The ropes around his ankles saw to that. More then painful, it was frustrating, not to be able to move, to give his body what little relief was possible in this hell. He knew that pulling at the ropes wouldn't loosen them, but it was all he could do, to feel like he was doing anything.

Pain. Physical pain to distract his thoughts. That was what he wanted now. Drake pulled at the ropes, the numb skin around his wrists tingling in agitation as the distant warmth of blood ran over his fingers, falling into the sticky puddle on the floor. That warmth the friction caused did as much to help as it did to hurt him. Because that temporary warmth reminded him of Josh's hand on his arm, that gentle squeeze of reassuring comfort that had been the last he had known of his brother. Josh... If it weren't for the leather belt uncomfortably tight between his teeth Drake would have screamed until anyone heard. He wanted to scream, to make a noise so horribly terrifying that the neighbors, if there were any, would hear and call the police. He wanted to make Vince angry, to make him come down here and hit him until he could sleep, to turn that damning light off.

In that haunting light he could see how alone he was. Josh was gone, not just gone, he was dead. Just thinking those thoughts brought tears to Drake's burning eyes. He'd wanted them to let Josh go, for him to be safe from this place, these men, and as afraid as he'd been when he was left alone, he'd been okay because he had thought that Josh would be okay. But Vince had killed him, and Drake could do nothing but blame himself. The other man, Antony, had wanted Josh to deliver a message, he was supposed to live, and Drake knew that it had been something he had done that had made Vince kill Josh. If he would have stayed quiet, if he would have just sat here, then maybe Josh would be alive right now...

Tears fell, and as they fell they ran over the dried blood still on his face. Drake shivered at the memory of how that blood had gotten there, the vision of Frankie's face exploding as that gunshot had reverberated in his ears, shattering them. Frankie's blood, on his skin, his rotten breath still lingering in his nose, his hands... Drake closed his eyes, desperate to chase away the visions and the thoughts in his head. He tried to shift his body, his pants stiff from the urine that he hadn't been able to hold back when he'd heard that gun go off. No one had noticed, and for that, he had been glad... Drake scoffed, kicking his bound feet out as his head fell against his chest. It was the most empty happiness he had ever felt, if it could even be called happiness at all.

More pain, that bittersweet relief of warmth on his wrists. Josh was gone, Josh was dead. Josh was... Drake shook his head, the full force of the sobs he'd been trying to hold back breaking free. Josh was gone, and he was alone. Alone with a corpse. Drake wanted to be that corpse, to be away from his thoughts and the pain. Vince had said that he had shot Hayden, did that mean that he wouldn't be coming?

Drake didn't want to depend on Hayden, not after he had walked out on them. Because of whatever Hayden had done he was here, and Josh was gone. Hayden had promised that he would save them, but now he was all that was left to save. And a part of him didn't want to be saved, to have that hope of rescue taunt him as he stared at the body, as he thought of loosing Josh. He wanted this nightmare to end, and as the emptiness again began to fill his thoughts, leaving him cold and numb, he didn't care how. Now, he didn't know how he would face his parents, or Meghan. How would he get through school, or the rest of what might remain of his life without Josh? What would he do with the nightmarish memories he would have? No, Drake did care how this ended. He wanted it to be over, for himself to be over. Anything to keep the pain away and make his thoughts disappear.

~.~

Hayden hadn't left the car, that scream and the pack of cigarettes he'd nearly finished had left his throat raw. Over the last twenty-four hours he'd felt distressed, hurt down to his core and angry. But until that call, he'd held himself together, until hearing those muffled pleads he'd been strong. Hayden hadn't cried since he had made the decision to leave them behind to keep them safe, but now, even hours later there were tears burning across his unshaven cheeks. He had failed his only son. Failed to stop him from being taken, failed to protect him from every horror he had faced since the night before. The beatings Josh had told him about, the undeniable pain that Frankie would have left him in.

Balling his shaking hand into a tight fist, the last embers of his cigarette scorching his palm, Hayden struck out at the steering wheel. His knuckles cracked under the impact, spotting with blood as they turned red. "Lot of good leaving did." He muttered at himself, refusing to meet his own eyes in the rear view mirror. He looked like his son, and his son suffered because of him. Turning away from the mirror, his eyes danced over the now empty doorway.

Audrey had stood there, tears glimmering over her face in the porch light while she'd waited desperately for him to come out and tell her what had happened. He couldn't face her, not now, and right now, he didn't feel like he ever could. He hated himself for thinking it, but it would have been easier if Vince had simply killed Drake. Aside from sparing the boy obvious pain, it would have saved him... Hayden didn't want to think about it. He needed to calm down, because eventually he would have to leave the car. He would have to face all of them, wait for that next phone call.

Reaching for another cigarette, Hayden felt the make shift stitches in his arm pull. If he didn't keep it clean, then his arm would be no good, like the rest of him. He hadn't been able to stop Vince at the warehouse, he'd let him get away and now Drake was in more danger then ever. All because of him... Hayden shook his head. He couldn't believe that, couldn't let himself fall deeper into this darkness and let it consume him. Audrey needed him, Drake's life depended on him. There had to be something Josh hadn't told him, something that was supposed to lead him to them.

Taking one last, long drag of of the cigarette Hayden opened the car door, the cold night air washing over him. One way or another, he was going to end all of this. He was going to find Drake, and he would kill Vince, no matter what happened to himself he was going to fix all of this. He made that promise to himself as he dropped the remainder of the cigarette to the ground, smashing its fragile shell and spreading its ashy embers under his shoe.

Audrey hadn't moved very far from the front door in the time that had passed since Hayden had gone outside. Eventually, he had to come back inside, and when he did, she would get her answer. He owed it to her to tell her what had happened during that phone call, if Drake was alive... She shook her head, ringing out the washcloth over the sink as fresh tears ran over her cheeks. Drake was alive, she'd told herself that countless times, forcing herself to believe it. He had to be alive.

Back into the dining room she went, her eyes meeting Walter's. He'd hardly moved at all, only getting up to go to the door and persuade her to come back inside. Now he was at the table again, staring at the traces f blood from Hayden's arm, the small bullet sitting on the table mere inches from her cell phone. They had heard the distant scream before the line went dead, more like a whisper of pain and fear ripping through the line, a ghost invading their ears. _Drake..._ She didn't want to imagine what had caused that horrifying sound, what might have happened. She'd tried to tell herself that she'd imagined the sound itself, but Hayden's anger, his own raw emotion as he'd locked himself in his car had told her that it was real.

"He's going to be okay." Walter whispered, pushing himself up from the chair. "I can do that," He tried to take the rag from Audrey, offering to clean up the blood so that she could sit down.

"I'm fine," She murmured, resting her hands over the table. "I can do this Walter, I don't need your help." She bit her tongue, seeing the hurt cross his face. "I'm sorry." It was easy to be cruel and angry towards Hayden, but Walter didn't deserve her anger. "I'm just worried."

"I am too." Walter confessed, wrapping his arms around her. "But we're going to get Drake back, this will all be over and things will be okay."

She wanted to believe that. To fall into those words and let them shield her from every painful thought that crossed her mind. Even if they got Drake back, if he came home alive, nothing would every be okay again. The bruises and hurt would fade, but the memories would never go away. And her own feelings, they could never be as they had been. Seeing Hayden again after all these years, knowing the truth. His sacrifices and reasons would always be there now, filling the emptiness where her hate had grown. The love and guilt in his eyes would always be there, in her memory and haunting her heart.

Audrey pulled herself out of Walter's arms, feeling the chill race over her back as she began to wipe away the blood. Smearing and diluting, soaking into the white washcloth and tainting the purity it had once had. Washing the cloth would never get rid of that blood. Her hand hovered over the bullet, her eyes gazing over its blood coated surface. All of the pain that that small piece of shining metal must have caused make her hands shake as she touched it, feeling it roll over the table's smooth surface before she finally picked it up.

The front door opened and she nearly dropped the bullet as she watched Hayden enter the house. Closing her hands over it, feeling the sticky remnants of his blood on her fingers, Audrey stormed out of the dining room, blocking his path to the stairs.

"What are you hiding from me?" She demanded coldly. "I saw that look in your eyes Hayden, the way you stormed out of here," She forced her own tears back, determined to get an answer from him. "What happened to Drake?" Her tone had softened, but her eyes smoldered.

Avoiding her gaze, Hayden pushed past her. He refused to tell her, keeping those filthy words to rot on his tongue. "He's alive, Audrey." He replied distantly. "That's all that matters."

Audrey watched Hayden walk away, cursing under her breath as she walked into the kitchen, her empty hand wrapping itself around the neck of the bottle of Rum. She didn't look at Walter as his sad eyes glanced at her, shaking his head as he hesitantly gave her some space. She waited until he was gone to remove the lid, drinking deeply as the liqueur burnt her throat, numbing the pain she felt. Audrey slid down to the floor, continuing to drink as she tried not to cry. It wasn't until she remembered the bullet in her hand that the tears came again.

She felt so selfish right now, giving in to her own pain and denying Hayden the chance to express his own. She'd been so hard on him, constantly getting angry while he fought to remain strong for their sakes, while he bleed to try and fix everything on his own. Opening her hand, she pressed the bullet against her chest, over her heart and she cried until her tears ran dry. She didn't know what it felt like to be shot, but she imagined that it must be close to how she felt right now. Like she was being torn apart without mercy.

It was so easy to feel hate, to let that anger chase away the pain and make her numb to the hurt. In her weakest moments it made her feel strong, but once those moments slipped away reality came back to her. Harsh and without remorse. The constant waves of raw emotion were wearing her down, leaving her exposed to the world and vulnerable to the fears rising within herself. All the while she was lashing out at Hayden, forcing all of the blame onto him and denying that any of it could have been her fault. If she had truly listened when he had arrived at the house, then maybe they could have stopped the boys from being taken. If she would have waited for him, then maybe seeing now wouldn't be so hard.

~.~

Every part of his body hurt, and the couch had never looked so inviting, but Josh couldn't stop pacing. After being held down so long he had to move. Assuring himself that he still could. If it weren't for the constant pulse of pain and his swollen eye he would have thought it all just a very bad nightmare. One of the worst ones of his life. His good eye fell over Drake's bed and he stopped moving. It was empty, and everything that had happened had been very real.

Accepting that horrible truth was easy, trying to live with it was the hard part. He wanted to fall to his knees, to feel the pain shoot through his legs and give in to it. But his anger kept him standing. His knees locked as his fingers stiffened and turned to shaking fists. It was real, every moment of it had happened and he hadn't been able to do anything to help. Josh growled, a low, inhuman sound emanating from his throat as his eye looked for something to unleash the building anger upon.

The couch, in all of its promised comfort seemed to offend him in his moment of fury, and taking heavy steps towards it, he struck it. The impact hurt and he knew that there would be bruises, but Josh didn't care. One hand held the couch, the other struck it repeatedly as he saw the faces of the men who had done this. He let himself believe that he was hitting them, that they were feeling the pain shooting up his arm as his knuckles split and splotches of blood decorated the back of the couch. When the pain became to much he screamed, a sound of pure fury and hate echoing off of the walls as he fell to his knees.

He hadn't been able to do anything while he was with Drake, and now Drake was alone, suffering and alone. Josh closed his eye as the hot tears fell over his cheeks, more from his anger then the pain. He hated all of them, the things they'd done and said. What must have happened, not knowing what had caused that terrified scream before Hayden had stormed off, Josh hated that the most. It could have been anything, another beating, a more severe pain, or the other guy, the one who had spoken so highly of hurting them... Josh didn't want to think about that man, of what would happen to Drake if he got to him. But something in Hayden's eyes, in the way he'd struggled to hold himself together on the phone told Josh that whatever it had been, it had been terrible. Something he didn't want to tell anyone else.

The knock at the door startled him, but he didn't turn to see who it was. "Go away." He muttered, looking down at the blood on his knuckles. He wanted to be alone right now. He needed to get this anger out of his system so that he could focus on helping find Drake.

"Looks like you hurt yourself." Hayden said softly, waiting until Josh turned around to show him his own knuckles. "Hurting yourself won't make any of it easier."

Josh dropped his gaze, pressing his back to the back of the couch and pulling his knees to his chest. "I can't get ride of the anger." He confessed after long moments of silence.

Hayden crossed the room, dropping down next to Josh. "It'll pass, but right now, its a weapon, and your body is looking for a fight. The fear is gone, and anger is easier to accept then hurt. It makes you feel stronger, especially after you've been made to feel weak."

"I was weak." Josh snapped. He knotted his fingers together, looking at the bruises around his wrists.

Hayden shook his head. "Not weak kid, just human. Those guys that had you are some of the most dangerous I've ever known, and no matter what use they had for you, acting out would have resulted in a lot more then bruises and a swelled up eye." Hayden offered Josh a tired smile, waiting for the words to take hold before continuing. "Right now, you've got to use that anger in a different way Josh, because Drake's life depends on anything they might have told you." He didn't want to put that pressure on Josh after what he'd been through, but they didn't have time for Josh to work everything out himself.

"What happened on the phone?" Josh asked coldly. He wanted to help in any way Hayden thought he could, but until he knew he wouldn't be able to focus.

Hayden sighed heavily. "They hurt him, and its gonna take a long time for him to recover from it."

"Which one of them did it?" Josh turned toward Hayden, the look in his eyes telling the older man that an answer couldn't be avoided.

"Josh," Hayden didn't want to answer this question.

"Was it Frankie?" Josh demanded. "Back there, you would have let me die, if you want to make that up to me then tell me who hurt Drake." Josh understood how guilt worked, it could hurt you, or it could force someone to do whatever you wanted. He understood why Hayden had chosen Drake, and he didn't want to use that against him, but he wanted an answer.

"Yeah, it was Frankie..." Hayden muttered coldly. "I'm not telling your parents what happened, they don't need to know, not like this."

Josh nodded. If Frankie was the kind of man he'd suspected, then Hayden was right to hide it. That wound couldn't be pitied into healing, and no one could open it to the world except for Drake. "I won't tell them." Josh promised.

"Did they say anything to you about where you were? It may not have been clear, those guys like to mess with your head." Hayden asked, letting himself calm down to try and make this easier for Josh.

Josh shrugged his shoulders. "Aside from the inside of the house, I didn't see anything. It was a nice house, maybe one floor and a basement. The basement was weird though, really small." Josh closed his eyes, trying to think as hard as he could, searching for anything that had seemed weird. _Mulberry drive, little princess. Its where you can find the best damn Cyprus ever grown, and the marigolds aren't too bad either. _"Mulberry drive," Josh whispered. It was the only thing Joey had said that had really confused him. "Right before you got to the warehouse, Joey said Mulberry drive had a Cyprus, the best ever grown. And marigolds."

"What's Mulberry Drive?" Hayden asked, trying to figure out the words Josh had told him. Joey had always had a different kind of humor, but this didn't seem like his usual joke.

"It's a neighborhood about thirty minutes away. Jenna used to live there." Meghan said softly, watching as both guys jumped at the sound of her voice. She had heard Josh scream, and it had taken everything she had to wait this long to check on him. Seeing him when he'd first got out of Hayden's car had hurt. It wasn't just the obvious physical pain, but that defeated, agonized look in his right eye. Sure, she put her brothers through hell all the time, but she never actually hurt them. And Josh was hurting, that pain was written in every expression and movement, and that scream still echoed in her ears.

"How long have you been there?" Josh asked, glancing at Hayden and seeing that he was wondering the same thing.

"Not long," Meghan shrugged and stepped into the room. "Is that where they have Drake?"

"Maybe," Hayden sighed, pushing himself up from the floor and moving toward his daughter. "Do you know what the rest of it means?" Just knowing where the house wasn't going to be enough, and if Joey had added more, then there was a reason.

"Flower language." Meghan murmured as she leaned against the wall. "Marigolds are pain and grief. A Cyprus is a tree," Meghan took a moment to try and think before casting her eyes to the floor. " Death and despair."

"You're evil," Josh muttered, seeing the empty smile cross over her lips. He turned to Hayden, seeing the confused face on the man's face. "She really is."

Hayden grinned at the children, glad to see even a small amount of lightheartedness in them. If Mulberry Drive was a street, then he'd be looking for a house that looked used but not really lived in. Too clean and kept, with a tree and flowers within view from the street. Unless they were leading him into a trap, that was where he would find Drake. The sooner he left, the better for all of them. If Vince wanted him to make a move, there would be another call, another s=dose of torment before some sort of clue in case he hadn't figured it out. The only thing he had to decide now, was if he charged in tonight, or waited for that dreaded call...

"Dad," Meghan said softly, interrupting Hayden's thoughts. "You're gonna bring him home, aren't you?" She knew that there were tears in her eyes, but she'd grown too exhausted to try and hold them back any longer. If she was going to sleep at all tonight then she needed to hear him say it, and she had to be able to believe him as the words fell.

"I made a promise to you," Hayden said softly, resting a tired hand on her shoulder. "I promised that I was going to bring them both back. I'm not going to break my first promise to you Meghan." He couldn't promise that Drake would come back the way he had been, or even alive, but he would bring him back.

Meghan nodded wordlessly. There was determination in his eyes, and beneath the exhaustion on his voice, honesty. She smiled at the thought of him saying _first promise_, to her those simple words meant everything. They meant that he was coming back, that when this was over, he wasn't just going to disappear again. "Thanks," She finally managed, wiping away the tears.

"When are you going?" Josh asked, breaking the short lived silence.

Hayden wanted to go right now, to have that moment of surprise to give him the advantage and keep Drake from being hurt again. But reality was cruel, and his entire body was slowly giving in to the pain and exhaustion of the day. If he went now he would be slow, and that wouldn't help anyone. "In the morning, I'm no good to him right now." Hayden confessed, hating the sound of the words. Moving toward the couch, he grabbed the pillow and blanket from last night. Josh was home now, and he was sure the boy wanted the room to himself.

"You can stay in here." Josh said softly, not looking at Hayden. He didn't want to say it out loud, especially with Meghan in the room, but he didn't want to be alone tonight. He wasn't sure if he was afraid of being alone, of the chance that they would come back and kill him. Or if he just wanted Hayden to feel needed, so that that look of hurt and loneliness would maybe go away.

~.~.~

Snaps breathed heavily as he watched the old mob show without interest. When he had been a kid, seeing movies like this had made this kind of life look so glamorous, but reality, it wasn't full of witty lines and painted stars. Now, films like this just made him feel detached from life, like somehow he'd gotten the wrong script and messed up what lines he'd had. He'd only turned the television on to chase away the sounds that had broken free from the basement, those screams and the ringing echo of the gunshot. Vince had risked their neighbors being frightened by the gunshot, of their morbid curiosity bringing them to the front door! So Snap's had turned the television up louder, the gunfight shaking the walls and hiding everything to ears that weren't looking.

It wasn't the neighbors that Snaps was really trying to protect, or Vince. When he'd gotten wind of what Vince was going to do, why Frankie was the only one going downstairs with him, he'd wanted to make all of it as far away as possible. But no matter how hard he tried to focus on the television, how loud the volume became, he still heard those screams. Not just any kind of screams, no, those wouldn't have hurt to hear. It was that true sound of terror, the fear that came from your body itself and not just the memory of physical pain you'd already known. Snaps knew those screams all to well, and as much as he wanted to get back at Hayden, he couldn't bare to hear those screams.

Once upon a time he'd been the defenseless kid, mixed up in something that he couldn't control. Drugs, God he could still remember the way he'd felt when he was high, the peace and ease of living. But no one lived in joy for free, not on those streets. Snaps looked down at his hands, trembling over the remote. How much blood had stained them over the years? How many people had he hurt, killed? He couldn't begin to count. Maybe he had deserved what had happened when he went to prison, those violent nights when those awful men had torn him apart. No, he'd done some horrible things, but what they'd done to him, he couldn't have deserved that. Death should have been his punishment.

Now the world had another defenseless kid, caught up in something bigger then him, and in the end he wasn't getting a deserved punishment, just inhuman torture. All to well he heard his own screams coming from the basement, his own pleading as cruel laughter had been unleashed upon him. Nothing could cloud those memories away, not drugs, not the adrenaline of being back to work. Not even the gunshot that he knew had ended the slaughter.

Snaps didn't look up as Joey came back up the stairs, wiping the blood from his hands on his dark jeans before flinging himself down on the couch. "Do you think Pauley will kick Frankie's ass when they meet up in Hell?" He asked with a grin. "And hey, we'll actually have food now."

Snaps didn't reply. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now, not until he got his own feelings under control.

"Snaps, can you hear me?" Joey asked, waving a hand in front of Snaps' face. "Hey?"

"Stop it." Snaps' growled, pushing himself farther away from Joey.

Joey looked at Snaps, almost hurt by his sudden anger. Snaps was never like that, especially with him. "Why so snappy, Snaps?" Seeing that his attempted humor had failed, he dropped his grin and sat back. "Whats eaten' at you kid?"

Snaps shrugged his shoulders, biting his lip as he tried to put the tangle of thoughts into words. "What happened down there?" It hadn't been what he wanted to say, but something within him had to know. "To the kid..."

"He's fine," Joey chuckled. "Just scared him, is that why you're so tense?" Joey hadn't noticed the shaking in Snaps hands until then. It was all just cruel fun, but for Snaps, he felt stupid for not thinking about it sooner. "Frankie didn't hurt him man, and Frankie's gone now."

"You thought it was real funny, didn't you?" Snaps accused coldly. "_That's_ not funny, and what it does to you isn't funny either." Too many memories upsetting him and picking at the focus he was supposed to be able to maintain.

"Fuck man," Joey exhaled, sitting up and resting his elbows on his knees. "After prison, I thought you'd want it to happen, to get back at Hayden for what happened. Why do you care so much what happens to that kid?'

Snaps shook his head. "Maybe I did. Maybe I wanted Hayden to have to deal with the mess it would leave that kid in, but not like that. Not by that revoltin' creep." he didn't have words to describe how much he had despised Frankie. "I couldn't have done it, but, lettin' Frankie go down there, even if it was just to scare him was wrong! It was wrong and no one cared how I felt about it. No one ever cares, cuz I'm just a kid, no matter whats happened and what I've done, you all treat me like some kid." Snaps shouted, hating the weakness his tears showed. "I hated Frankie, and I'm glad he;s dead. I wanted to kill him..."

Joey placed a friendly hand on Snaps' shoulder, taking in his words, his feelings for the first time since they'd started this job. "I'm sorry man. If you want, you can go down there and shoot the body a few times? Even that bag of dead weight'll jolt a few times for yah."

Snaps offered Joey an emotionless smile. He didn't want to waste bullets on a dead body, when he fired his gun, he wanted it to count. He wanted to feel whatever satisfaction Vince was feeling every time he hurt Hayden.

~.~

Vince let the phone clatter against the dresser in his room, a smile crossing his face. Antony was pleased with the way things had gone down today, and the go ahead had been given for tomorrow. Everything was going the way that it was supposed to, and soon, he'd get to see Hayden's face twist in defeat, drink in that agonized fear. Shooting Hayden, even if it hadn't killed him had left him almost light headed in delight. And shooting Frankie, watching that kid scream and cry, that had just been ecstasy.

Bright and early he'd make the next call, and if everything went as planned, by dinner time he'd see Hayden again. Hayden wouldn't have too much time to waste if he wanted to get the kid out of the basement alive, and their next moves depended on him finding them quickly. Then the last movements could be set into place. Stroking the gun at his side, Vince wished he had shot Hayden more then once, had really left him weak before tomorrow. But Antony wanted that for himself, and who was he to take that from the man to whom he owed everything? He may not get to kill Hayden himself, but he was going to make sure he suffered before Antony killed him. He was going to take every ounce of happiness from his, watch that light in his eyes die, and then, then he'd finally feel the justice he'd been searching for all of these years.

By tomorrow night, this would all be over, and Vince knew that the wait was going to test his patience. That golden sun would set, and with that absence of light true darkness fall. Sweet and terrifying, and so full of promise. Vince smiled as he laid back on the bed, countless thoughts of pain running through his mind. This was going to be fun.

_~...And if you see him riding in the setting sun  
And if you feel it living in your lungs  
You better ask yourself if dying sounds like fun  
Cause you can only hide your troubles for so long...~_

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Drake and Josh, and the lyrics from "There's a sadness in my heart" belong to Legs.

**A/N:** This was a slower chapter, meant to show more the mental state of the characters. Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter will be shorter, and hopefully up soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Vince awoke with a smile on his lips, creasing the scar over his face. It was early, but that didn't matter to him, not today. His dreams had been an intoxicating mixture of old memories and the promises of pain to come, old wounds treated with sweet relief. He knew that today, everything was going to go the way they had so carefully planned. So far, nothing had gone wrong, and even his shot at Hayden's arm had been praised. Hayden would be weak and irritated when he finally arrived, making just the mistakes they wanted. Vince was sure of it.

Pushing himself out of the bed he'd been staying in, he straightened the blankets and packed the few things he'd brought with him. The house would need to be empty of all of their things when they left. Aside from the mess to the basement, and possibly a few bullet holes, everything would be as it had been. The body could stay, there was no way they'd be able to carry it up the basement stairs. And if it came to it, they could just burn the house down.

He whistled as he headed down into the living room, seeing Joey all ready at work in the kitchen. He and Snaps had all ready packed their things, and the bags were waiting near the door to the garage. "Where's Snaps?" Vince asked as he inspected the kitchen.

"Still in his room," Joey muttered, flipping the gravestone shaped pancakes. "He's really upset about Frankie, not that he's dead. But, the way things went down." He sighed heavily, throwing a few pancakes on a plate for Vince. "He's really upset." Joey said again, trying to make sure Vince understood.

Seeing Joey so serious was strange for Vince, and he thought heavily on his words as he accepted his pancakes, grinning at their shape. "It all went the way Antony wanted, Snaps'll get his chance. There's no room for hurt feelings." Any other day he'd make more time, but there was too much to do today, and he needed to keep himself focused.

Joey nodded, trying to agree with Vince. They were all trying to get something out of this, and it bothered him that Vince seemed so detached from the rest of the team. He didn't care about Frankie, good riddance, the guy was useless. But Snaps, he had suffered more then hurt pride, and that should matter more to Vince. "How long till you make the call?"

"As soon as I finish eating." Vince replied as he pulled the pancake into his mouth. "Once the call is made, Hayden will race over here, and everyone needs to be ready."

~.~

Drake didn't want to open his eyes when the basement door opened and the feet came loudly down. If he opened them, then he would see the body that had plagued his dreams with nightmares. Unspeakable acts and crushing violence. When he hadn't been able to sleep he'd focused on the burning pain that sparked from trying to move his numb limbs, anything to keep from looking at that body and thinking about what had happened the night before. He could try to forget what Frankie had wanted to do to him, but Vince's words, they echoed in his memory, like crashing waves breaking against fragile sand castles.

"_Your brother is dead..." _

Josh was gone, and his father had been shot. Drake had never felt so alone before, and now more then ever, he felt like he was never going to get out of this. Not alive anyway. And a part of him didn't want to. He didn't want to face his parents and the questions they would have, didn't want to face the world alone. Even if he could fool himself into believing that things would be okay, he didn't have the strength to fool the world.

Drake was ripped from his thoughts as Vince's fingers tangled themselves in his hair, jerking his head back painfully. Opening his tired eyes, all he could see was Vince's grinning face, those scornful eyes glaring back.

"Wake up kid, time to call daddy." Vince sneered, pushing Drake's head forward before letting go of his hair.

Drake moaned, too tired and dehydrated to do much else. He watched with hollow eyes as Vince grabbed his phone and walked back over, kneeling next to him.

"Not a sound until I say so, got it?" Vince demanded, his cold tone promising pain if anything went wrong. Drake nodded, hanging his head in defeat as Vince dialed his mothers number.

~.~

Hayden hadn't slept much that night, although every part of himself had demanded he try. No matter how he'd tried to lay, the pain in his arm been a constant annoyance, and Audrey hadn't had anything strong enough to dull it. When the pain hadn't been on his mind, his worries had been. Those sounds that he had heard the last time Vince had called still filled him with rage and grief, and through the night he'd listened to Josh crying in his sleep. Calling Drake's name...

Forcing himself off of the couch, he made his way down into the kitchen. Coffee... He was going to need as much energy as he could get if he was going to save Drake, and nothing was going to stop him from ending this.

He was searching the cupboards for a cup when Audrey stepped into the kitchen. "Next cupboard over, middle shelf." She said softly, walking across the kitchen to get herself a mug. "Hayden,"

"Audrey, he's alive, and I'm going to bring him home. What's happened, I," He took a deep, shuddering breath. " When he's home it can all be dealt with." He knew that not telling her made it worse for her, but he just couldn't say those words to her.

Nodding in hesitant understanding she leaned against the counter, waiting for the coffee to finish brewing. "What happens now?" she asked quietly.

Hayden sighed, winking at the pain in his arm. "I wait for Vince's call, I think I may know where he's got Drake. After the call, I'm going to get him."

"Why aren't you calling the police? If you know where he is, can't they help?" Audrey turned toward Hayden, looking at his wounded arm. In his condition, he couldn't do this alone. Without thinking she reached out, wanting to touch the wound and send every ounce of strength she had to him.

"Vince and Antony don't care about the police, they want me. And if I bring anyone else in, then they aren't going to have a use for Drake anymore, they'll kill him. I have to go there alone, it's Drake's only chance of getting out of this."

"But your arm," Audrey placed her hand on Hayden's, feeling that familiar warmth of his old skin.

"It'll be okay." He promised her, staring endlessly into her deep brown eyes. "Once this is over I'll go to the hospital and get it looked at." Once this was over, when he had put her family back together he would leave. There was no room for him here, and he knew that being here would only hurt her.

"Are you going to come back?" She asked as if reading his mind. There was a pain in her eyes, glossing over a longing that she couldn't fully understand.

Hayden moved his mouth to answer her when the phone began to ring. They both stopped breathing for long seconds as Hayden reached toward it, his arm shaking until his fingers closed over the small device and brought it towards himself. He didn't need to look at the caller I.D. To know it was Vince. "What's next?" He asked coldly.

"Such a cold greeting," Vince chuckled. "I slept very well last night, how about you?" He couldn't hide the dark excitement from his voice. He felt almost playful right now, poking at Hayden before the real fun began.

"Fine." Hayden answered between gritted teeth. "Enough with the games Vince, what happens next?"

Vince chuckled, turning towards Drake and grabbing his chin. "He seems so thirsty Hayden. And he'll get his _fill,_" Vince paused, looking around the basement. "He won't be thirsty for long."

"What does that mean?" Hayden asked carefully. He hated not knowing anything more then what Josh had been able to tell him. It had been helpful, but Josh had been afraid and left in the dark. He could have missed something, or been kept from anything important. With men like Vince one word could have countless meanings, and right now, his words meanings meant the difference between drake living or dying.

"You should have maybe an hour to get here Hayden, any longer then that, and I can't guarantee he won't drink too much." Vince said with mocking innocence. "You should have all the clues you need."

Just like he thought, Vince didn't know that he knew where they were. "Let me talk to him Vince." Hayden demanded calmly. If he could just know that Drake was alive, it would offer Audrey some peace.

"I'm afraid he can't do much talking right now." Vince laughed. "Have to keep him quiet, and after what happened last night, we couldn't have those screams being heard."

Drake tried to pull his chin out of Vince's grasp, to look away from the man as fear and embarrassment spread over his face. Without warning Vince smacked him, earning a weakened cry from him as he tried to pull away. "See Hayden, he's still here."

"I'm going to kill you Vince." Hayden promised, his voice sharp.

"I look forward to you trying, Hayden." Vince smiled. "One hour, if that. Any longer and thing'll get very risky for the kid" He said before hanging up the phone.

~.~

Vince slid the phone into his pocket before pushing himself back to his feet. He knew that that warning would echo against Hayden's mind, tormenting him until he figured it out. But Vince didn't want him to figure that out. No, he wanted Hayden to get here, to see the shock on his face when he saw what was happening. As long as Josh remembered what Joey had said, he was sure that Hayden would be able to find them.

"Won't be long kid, then daddy will be here to save you." Vince sneered, glaring down at Drake. There it was again, the small glimmer of hope in an otherwise broken gaze. Balling his fist, Vince hit Drake again without warning. He tried to memorize the feel of his fist making contact, the sounds of pain and weakened cries. When this was all over, these memories would be his keepsakes. The way he hurt the boy, the shock and anger of the father. He wanted each memory to be everything he hoped they would be. Smiling, he hit Drake again, listening to the dull thud as Drake's head hit the beam. Never enough to crack the skull, but enough to insure a pounding headache.

Drake closed his eyes, biting down on the leather belt to refrain from screaming. His body hurt, but nothing compared to the pulsing pain in his head. Slowly, he opened his eyes, watching the world move in blurs as he waited for his vision to clear. The sway of the room made him nauseous, and the twisted grin on Vince's face wasn't helping.

"Hope you're as thirsty as you look." Vince muttered, moving across the basement to the small door beneath the stairs. Within its fragile wood frame rested the houses water pipes. Raising his foot, Vince kicked the pipes as hard as he could, over and over until they cracked. His smile widened as he watched the water trickle out at first, until the pressure grew and the cracks spread out like spider webs. Finally those fragile pipes broke, releasing large gushes of water from their long necks onto the dirty basement floor. Laughing, Vince made his way back to the stairs before the bottoms of his pants could soak up too much of the water. "Daddy should be here soon kid." He called as he left the basement.

Drake turned his blurred vision toward the broken pipes, squinting as he watched the water fall. Almost in slowed motion it crept toward him, splashing coldly against his legs as it spread to the farther corners of the basement. _Not like this!_ For as much as Drake had welcomed death, he didn't want to die like this. He pushed himself back against the beam, feeling its rough surface against his back as the water continued to pour. All he could do was plead for help as the tears ran down his face.

~.~

_~...Wrap me in a bolt of lightning, Send me on my way still smiling  
Maybe that's the way I should go, Straight into the mouth of the unknown...~_

Hayden let the dial tone beep against his ears, its maddening sound fueling the anger boiling beneath his skin. No matter how his thoughts raced he could not make sense of the words Vince had so carefully chosen, but he knew enough to know that if Vince had given an hour, then he had to hurry. Hayden turned toward Audrey, falling into the deep worry within her glistening eyes.

"He's alive." He assured her. _And Vince will pay for every hit._ He thought darkly, remembering the sound. "I have to go, now." Reaching forward, Hayden took her hand into his own and returned her phone to her. He had all ready taken her number. "When I have him, I'll call you. Until then I need you to wait."

"Hayden," Audrey closed her fingers over her cell phone, feeling his fingers against her own. "I can still call the police, you don't have to do this alone." Again her eyes fell upon his wounded arm, her heart aching. "Please,"

"It has to be me, and I have to be alone." Hayden sighed, tearing his eyes away from her as he turned towards the door. It was easier if he couldn't see the tears in her eyes. If he couldn't fall into those old feelings of love and the need to comfort her. This was the way it had to be, just him, walking away from her and everything she represented to him, into the unknown deceptions that waited for him. "Wait for my call."

Audrey watched him move through the dinning room, towards the front door. In all of her anger at him, she couldn't stop herself from being overcome with worry now. Not just for Drake, but for the man risking everything to bring him home. That same man who she had thrown her anger against, who had given up his own happiness years ago to try and keep them safe. She didn't want to admit to the feelings rising within her, to accept the heartache that they would bring. "Are you coming back?" She asked again.

Hayden looked over his shoulder, taking in every ounce of her pain. "I'll bring him home Audrey. Because of me, your family was torn apart, and I'm going to put it back together." He put every ounce of assurance into his words, hoping that they would comfort her in the wait.

_~...I left the spare key on the table Never really thought I'd be able to say  
I merely visit on the weekends I lost my whole life and a dear friend...~_

Before he could open the door Audrey grabbed her keys, fighting with the clasps until she pulled the house key free. She couldn't understand the impulsive action, or why it felt so important to do, only that she had to do this now or loose him forever. She watched as his hand closed over the door handle, and with her open hand grabbed his arm, pulling him back toward her. "Take this, please." She whispered as she slipped the key into his hand and closed his fingers over it. "Come back alive." She added, so quietly he almost didn't hear the desperate words as they fell from her shaking lips.

Every bit of him wished she hadn't handed him that key, or whispered those words. Loving her was as easy as breathing, and trying not to let that love out had driven the air from his lungs, leaving him weak and dying in her wake. It had taken everything he had to try and keep away from her, to smother his feelings into suffocation, but she was opening his lungs, forcing that breath through them now. Hayden could feel his hands trembling as he dropped the key onto the stand near the door, shaking his head.

It wasn't that easy. Giving him that key, telling him to come back, she could never understand how much pain that act of kindness inflicted. When he'd made the decision to leave all those years ago he'd lost his whole life. Loosing his children, loosing her, he might as well have been dead. His existence had become an empty shadow, serving only to make him a phantom leaving ghost trails for criminals to follow. He didn't deserve the life that offer gave, and he was sure she didn't understand the love it tried to free.

_~...I've said it so many times I would change my ways  
No, nevermind God knows I've tried...~_

Staring into those pleading eyes, feeling his heart pound against his chest, Hayden couldn't stop himself. His vision blurred as his own tears rose, his body leaning forward, pressing against hers as he pulled her into a tight embrace. The familiar feel of her body against his, her warmth washing over him, it was all too much in that fragile moment. Hayden lost control of himself as his eyelids fell shut and his lips hesitantly caressed her own. The brief moment of peace and memory shattered by her hand slapping him away.

"No," She muttered, turning away from him. So much of her had wanted that kiss, but everything else told her it was wrong. No matter what memories he held, that was all they could be. Memories. "Hayden, I, this can't happen." Never in her life had her own words tasted so bitter on her tongue. "I love Walter."

"I know you do." Hayden murmured, looking into the angry eyes of the man himself, standing half hidden near the stairs. "I'll bring Drake back Audrey, but this isn't my home. I will love you for as long as I breath, and I'm sorry, for everything." Again Hayden turned away from her, the sting on his cheek distracting him from the tears welling within his eyes. He'd glimpsed the hatred in Walter's eyes, and as he'd intended, he would not be welcome back here. It was cruel, and he knew there'd be heartache between them over that kiss. But it had been necessary, not only because he had wanted it so very badly, but because she might finally see that he couldn't be there.

_~...Call me a sinner, call me a saint  
Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same  
Call me your favorite, call me the worst  
Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt  
It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way...~_

Hayden didn't look back as he made his way to the car, his hands gliding over the gun at his side. It would take him half an hour to get to where Vince was holding Drake, and in that time he would need to push away every distraction plaguing him now. His heartache couldn't matter now, and that kiss, that brief moment of love that he had thought lost could mean nothing. What they had had was gone now, and after the hurt he'd brought to all of them, he couldn't ask to be a part of their lives after this was over. It was true, he would never stop loving her, and that love would only hurt her now. Starting the engine, feeling the sparked life ignite, Hayden pulled out of the driveway, refusing to look at her face in the window. One way or another, he was going to end the conflict with vince, and he was going to return their son to Audrey.

~.~

"What was that?" Walter asked, trying to control his anger. He had seen Audrey slap Hayden away, but for just a moment, she had looked like she had wanted to kiss him. He'd tried not to be jealous of Hayden, the past he shared with Audrey and those ruggedly good looks. But all of that reserve and effort faded when he saw that kiss, however brief it had been.

"Nothing," Audrey whispered, her fingers moving to wipe the feel of his lips away from her mouth. "He kissed me, and I hit him." Seeing the remaining irritation on Walter's face, Audrey sighed and leaned back against the wall. "I love _you_ Walter. Nothing can change that. Hayden just, I don't think he's really accepted that I moved on. But, he's leaving now, he's going into whatever trap they've set to bring Drake back." She squeezed her phone, having almost forgotten it. Now she just wanted it to ring, to hear some form of good news so that she could relax and sort out her thoughts.

"He said, that he won't be coming back after this." She muttered, shaking away the tears in her eyes. She didn't want Walter to see them, to misinterpret them and remain angry. Right now, she couldn't handle his envious anger. There were too many worries living on her thoughts, and she needed to break them down before she could work on fixing things with Walter. She needed to see Drake, to know for herself that he was okay. And despite her conflicting emotions, she needed Hayden to come back from this alive, to know that he would be okay before he disappeared from their lives again.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Disclaimer:** The lyrics to _Call Me_ belong to Shinedown. Since the beginning, that song, to me has been Hayden's theme, and I've been dying to use it.

**A/N:** This chapter would have been up sooner, but I've been playing a lot of Minecraft, so, I apologize for the wait. If parts of it seem rushed, they really weren't. The main focus for this chapter was revealing why the basement was made so small, (exciting, isn't it?) and going into the moments between Hayden and Audrey. The rest is just small bits that helped move the story.


	10. Chapter 10

The funny thing about water is, that even if you try to kick it away, it just comes back. It takes no physical damage, it doesn't shy away from pain. And when its pouring from an unending source, it shows no mercy or compassion for whatever sits in its path.

The pipes were leaking at full force now, the water coming out in rushing waves and quickly exploring the small basement prison. Drake had tried kicking at it with his bound feet, not knowing what else to do as the panic set in. Every time it came back, spilling over the tops of his converse sneakers and soaking into his all ready damp socks. It had met quickly with the walls of the basement, finding no where else to go and decided that it would climb the walls until it his the floor above. To that cold water, it didn't matter that Drake was trapped there, it was going to escape this place no matter the cost.

Drake had watched its sluggish craw across the basement floor, seen the way it had given a new life to Frankie's old blood and watched it spread in a morbid ring around his body. As first those diluted traces of blood had made his flesh crawl, the thought of any more of Frankie touching him making him sick. But right now he couldn't worry about what was touching him. Now he had to try and focus, because the flow wasn't stopping and he did not want to die this way.

The part of him that had wanted to give up, ready to just sit and die had faded after the initial panicked tears had fallen. Nothing could chase away the grief and guilt within him, but those tears were only adding to the deathly waters entombing him. Knowing that Josh was dead, that his last hours had been nothing but suffering was hard, but Drake had decided that he was not going to let what fight Josh had given him be in vain. Even if Hayden didn't make it here in time, if he was going to die in this awful place, he was going to die fighting the fate he'd been forced into. Josh wouldn't just give up, so he refused to allow himself to simply drown.

Drake squirmed as the cold waters continued to rise, slowly working through his denim jeans and splashing against his stomach. He could feel the all ready tormented limbs slowly growing numb from the cold, and he knew that he needed to do something before he completely lost feeling in them. His vision was still blurred from Vince's last hit to his head, and movement made him dizzy, but he was determined to try. Pressing his back against the beam, its rough wood scratching through his shirt and tearing at the skin beneath, he prepared to stand himself up.

He brought his legs as close as possible, trying to set them as flat against the floor as he could before gripping at the beam with his crossed hands. It took a few tries before he could get a solid hold on it, and he could feel the splinters breaking off in his palms. The pain gave him adrenaline, and he needed that extra edge. Drake arched his back, pushing up with his legs, and slipped hard against the floor. Grunting in frustration, he tried again. It took a few attempts before he was successfully able to hoist himself off of the ground, using his hands to try and pull himself up as he hopped back a few spaces to aid the lift. Despite the chill in the room he was sweating by the time he'd gotten himself to his feet, the water now knee high and still rising.

Drake leaned back against the beam, his eyes closed as he tried to stop the spinning in his head. It took almost all of his focus to remain standing, his bound ankles straining against the effort. He'd already lost most of the feeling in his feet, and the pain of standing was starting to spread through his legs to his now exhausted arms. He'd managed to buy himself some time, but now what?

Looking around the small basement offered little to aid his attempts. The table in the corner didn't have anything useful that could eventually float toward him, and there was nothing else laying around. Except for Frankie's body, whit thankfully was mostly hidden beneath the rising water. He couldn't let himself be distracted by that terror now. Frankie was dead, he couldn't hurt him now and the memory of what he'd tried to do was just that, the memory of a failed attempt.

Drake could think of nothing else to do. So he started screaming, his muffled cries echoing softly against the walls as he cried out for help. He was no longer afraid of what Vince and the others might do if they heard him, they were all ready trying to drown him. Maybe someone outside would hear him? _If there was anyone outside..._ He thought sadly. He didn't know where the house was, or if there were any others nearby, but he was determined to try. To do anything but just wait to die.

~.~

"He's making a lot of noise." Joey said, looking toward the basement door, the faint cries drifting through the wood. "Maybe we ought to go down there and stuff a sock in his mouth or something."

Vince chuckled, imagining the kind of filthy sock he knew Joey would use. "We aren't trying to make him sick." He murmured, peaking through the living room window. It'd been twenty minutes since he'd talked to Hayden, and if Hayden had put the pieces together, he would be there very soon. "The neighbors won't be able to hear him, but Hayden will. Once we get him inside, he'll have to listen to those screams." The thought was a morbid sort of comforting, the mental image of Hayden's tough exterior crumbling as he listened, unable to hep the boy brought a creeping smile to Vince's face.

"We may actually see the tough guy cry." Joey laughed, his fingers tracing over his gun. "After his anger fades out, I mean, how angry can the guy be with those pathetic cries in his ears?"

Snaps sunk back against the couch, watching the old Tom and Jerry cartoon on the television. The clever little mouse once again fooling the foolish cat, too blinded by his own intentions to see through the predictable ruse. "He'll be furious. The more he listens to those cries, the angrier he'll get." Snaps muttered softly. "He isn't going to break down unless the kid is dead, and he sees it for himself. Even then, he'll be to full of anger."

Feelings Snaps knew all to well, pain fueled rage so strong you would think your body would break rather then try to contain it. The kind of anger that made cartoon cats' eyes turn red as smoke rose out of their ears. That pointless, hateful determination that kept the cat always chasing the mouse, no matter how many times he was humiliated and defeated. Watching the old cartoon, Snaps couldn't hep but wander which they were right now: Were they the clever mouse, setting the perfect trap to wound and stop the cat? Or were they themselves the cat, pointlessly chasing a mouse that would leave them grasping blindly for another trick to try and catch their prey?

More then anything, he wanted to hurt Hayden. For tricking him, being so kind only to send him to prison where he'd been destroyed. He may have deserved prison after all of the things he'd done working under Antony, but what had happened there, he couldn't imagine deserving that. And he would make Hayden suffer. At first he'd been nervous about hurting the kid, but now, now Snaps wanted nothing more then to prove he could do his part. He wanted whatever glorious relief waited within the arms of his revenge. The innocent, confused kid he had been was gone now, but he guessed, that was the price he had paid in making the decision to live all those years ago. He could never be that kid again, and when this was finished, it wouldn't just be the kid he'd been that he would destroy.

"Maybe," Vince said, pacing impatiently around the room. "But when this is over, after Antony is through with them, Hayden will be begging for death, tears and all."

Joey crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes on Snaps. Something in the kid had changed after the other night, and that quick change had him worried. He hated worrying, the sense of seriousness it forced upon him bummed him out. "If Hayden doesn't get here quick enough, then half of Antony's plan is dead." He mused out loud. "Unless you think just the body will be enough. We could put some hooks in him I guess, dance him around like a marionette?" Imagining it, he couldn't help but grin. Hayden would be so furious it would probably make him sick.

"He'll be here in time." Vince snorted, looking towards the basement door. "He wants that kid back, and he'll do whatever it takes to try and take him home. Unfortunate for him that the address is gonna change after tonight."

"At least _that _underground room will be a bit dryer." Joey smirked. "Nice and peaceful."

Vince grinned, walking back towards the window to peer through the heavy curtains. That peaceful end would be a hard destination to reach, and before Hayden and his brat got there, Hayden would regret everything he had ever done. Each breath and choice of action. Vince watched carefully as a few cars moved down the street, all of them at normal speed, paying no interest to their hideout as they passed. But his interest wasn't entirely on them, but on the shadowy blur of a man moving down the sidewalk. He didn't like the waiting, not when he was so close to getting another taste of Hayden's suffering, but he supposed that a few more minutes wouldn't kill him.

~.~

Hayden parked his car near the end of the block in front of an empty house with a large for sale sign planted in the front lawn. If this was the right street, Vince wouldn't see him coming and hopefully no one would be suspicious of his car. He'd already wasted so much time, between those bittersweet moments with Audrey and the two wrong turns he'd made forty-five minutes had passed. There was no more time for hesitation or careful planning. If Vince had been honest on the phone, then Drake had roughly fifteen minutes before whatever plan Vince had set in motion came into a deathly halt.

Reaching for the glove compartment of the car, his fingers hovering just a moment on the release, Hayden closed his eyes. Today could end in many ways, and it was impossible to imagine each outcome in his limited time, but he had made a promise, and even if he died in the effort, he was going to get Drake back to his home. Dead or alive, he would get him there. And Vince, Antony, all of them would suffer for whatever harm had come to him, and for what they had done to Josh. That kid had been through so much, and he hadn't deserved it.

Opening his eyes against the bright sunlight of the early day, Hayden opened the compartment and pulled out a small easily concealable knife. It had been years since he had held that blade, a gift from Audrey and Drake when his son had been three. Hayden didn't look at the old family photo he kept there, pushing it away as he pulled the knife out and slid it deep into the back pocket of his faded jeans. It wasn't the most reliable knife he could carry, but it meant more to him then any other he'd owned.

Another deep breath, a quick movement of his hands and he was writing out a small note for Audrey on the back of an old napkin. If he didn't make it back, if they came looking for him, they would need to know what to do next. It was easy to tell himself that he could do this on his own, that he was better then Vince and the others, but if he failed, if anything at all went wrong, they would need to know what to do next. He truly hoped that it wouldn't come to that, but he had to risk the chance that it might.

Hayden sighed, leaving the note on the driver's seat and stepped out of the car and into the street. Moving down the peaceful streets, Hayden could see why they'd choose this neighborhood. It was almost too peaceful, full of well established families who wouldn't suspect that one of these houses was full of criminals. No one would think to look for them here. It wasn't until he reached the end of the street that Hayden found the house he was looking for. A small, nicely painted ranch style house with marigolds planted around the front porch and a small Cyprus growing in the far corner of the front yard. It had to be this one.

The curtains were closed, but he could see the gentle movement as they swayed and kept himself out of sight, slipping around the side of the house and crouching below the windows. He knew that he must look suspicious, and a part of him wanted a neighbor to be concerned and call the police. But the rest of him knew what that would do, and he was thankful for the lack of curious eyes. Reaching the small chain link fence, Hayden pushed the prongs securing the lock up as quietly as he could, lifting the gate as he pushed it open to avoid the sound of its metal grating on the cement walkway.

~.~

"Hhp..." Drake's head fell against his chest, new tears falling over his cheeks. "phls." Despite the thick leather belt muffling his cries, Drake continued to plead for help.

He pulled at the tight ropes around his wrists, barely able to feel the irritation on his skin anymore as the old sores tore open, stinging as the blood became invisible in the now chest high waters. He had foolishly hoped that the water would loosen the ropes enough for him to squeeze his wrists through, but they felt as tight as ever. Every minute that passed the water had continued to rise, faster and colder then he'd expected. He wasn't sure how long it had been since Vince had broken the pipes, it felt like mere minutes had passed. He'd been so distracted by how quickly the water was filling the room and trying to keep himself on his feet that he'd stopped trying to keep track of the time. Vince had told his father he had an hour, and if the water kept rising like it was, Drake was sure that hour would be up very quickly.

All Drake could do aside from try to keep himself alive was hope that Hayden would get there in time. That somehow, he'd be able to fight off all three of the men upstairs and get him out of this hellish place. Hayden had promised that he would save him, and despite all the hate Drake had had for the man over the last fourteen years, he forced himself to believe in that promise. It was all he had.

The water was still rising. Frigid droplets converted into nipping waves as they splashed against Drake's chest, pulling him away from his thoughts and back into reality. The cold made the bruises all the more painful, and breathing was getting to be exhausting. With the feeling in his legs almost completely gone, he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to keep himself up. He was so tired, his icy body weak from the lack of food and sleep, the constant beatings making the muscles unwilling to cooperate. He didn't have the strength to keep fighting, there was no way he'd be able to keep this up much longer.

Drake shook his head, trying to chase the dark thoughts away as the dizziness again took over him. There was something wrong with his head, since Vince had last slammed it against the beam it had been hurting, and his vision still wasn't straight. If Josh were here, he'd know what was wrong. Josh had always been so smart... _No!_ Again Drake tried to chase away his grieving thoughts, trying to force himself to remain present. He had to get out of here, to do something, anything! Before the water got too high, before his legs finally gave out.

"hhlp me," He struggled to make the words complete through the belt between his teeth. His throat ached as he tried to scream, forcing the sound out as loudly as he could. "HHLP!"

~.~

Outside, Hayden couldn't hear the running water, nor the screams for help soaked within the basement walls. He closed the metal gate and pulled him gun from the holster at his side, creeping towards the back door. It wouldn't be as easy as simply bursting through that door, even if they didn't know he was here yet. Outside, in the warm sunlight he was completely in the dark. He didn't know what they had planned, what was happening to Drake.

Hayden knelt down a few feet away from the door, checking the clock on his cell phone to see how much time he had left when he heard it. The sound was barely a whisper but his eyes followed in the direction his ears were pointing, towards the bottom of the house. Right next to him was what must have once been a basement window, covered by a thick, tight fitting piece of plywood held up by a stack of bricks.

_We were in a basement..._ Josh had said. The closer Hayden got to the covered window the louder the sound became, ghostly whispers growing into a static buzz... and finally a voice. Hayden forgot where he was as his fingers moved behind the bricks, trying to get a grip on the plywood to pull it loose.

"Smone, ples," the disembodied voice pleaded brokenly. As broken and muffled as it was, Hayden knew that it was Drake's. That same voice he'd heard briefly over the phone, his sons voice.

"Not too smart Hayden," Vince chuckled, standing on the back stairs with his gun half pointed at Hayden. "Letting yourself get distracted like that, you're lucky to be alive right now." He said coolly, nodding to Joey who made his way out the back door.

Joey maneuvered around Vince, carefully approaching Hayden with a length of rope in his hands. "Gun on the ground and hands behind your back Hayden, time for some role reversal." Joey grinned, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for Hayden to comply.

Gritting his teeth, Hayden laid his gun down, hesitantly crossing his wrists behind his back as Joey tightly secured them. "I'm here now Vince, you've got what you wanted, now let my son go." He kept his voice calm, almost emotionless as he glared at Vince.

"The funs only just beginning Hayden, we wouldn't want either of you to miss out on anything." Vince replied, moving over and taking Hayden's gun from its spot on the concrete. "Bring him inside." He said to Joey before turning back toward the house.

"Vince," Hayden growled, pulling at Joey's hold on his arms. "You don't need Drake anymore, let him go." The desperation he felt had been replaced by pure anger, and even though Hayden understood how dangerous that anger could be to Drake, he couldn't help it. He was tired of being messed with.

Vince stopped, looking over his shoulder with a twisted smile. "If we didn't need him Hayden. He'd be dead. And if you don't calm down, I'll let him die right now. Antony will understand." He said dangerously before continuing into the house.

Hayden allowed Joey to push him up the stairs of the small back porch and into the overly clean kitchen. Every trace of use had been cleaned away, leaving the room bright and filled with an odd air, like it wasn't a real room at all, but one of those setups that you saw in a magazine. From inside, the sound of Drake's voice was stronger, but still very distant. The easier those pleads became to hear, the stronger the hate coursed on Hayden's pulse. It took everything he had to try and remain calm, to wait and see what further use Vince could have for the poor boy. He went to keep following Vince into the living room, but was stopped by Joey's hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you have a seat?" Joey asked, his voice think with mocking pleasantness.

Hayden said nothing as he sat in the wooden kitchen chair that Joey pulled out for him, watching as Snap's entered the kitchen with more ropes. Snaps handed them to Joey, his cold eyes never leaving Hayden's. He could see it there, the change that had consumed the youngest member of the old gang, Snaps wasn't the kid he used to be. He was dangerous, now more then ever. As Joey worked the ropes over his chest, securing him to the chair Hayden tried to think. He'd seen everyone except Frankie, and with those cries still coming from the basement, he didn't want to think about what must be happening.

"Where's Frankie?" What are you doing to Drake then?" He asked calmly.

Snaps winced, shaking the name away as he turned away from Hayden. "He isn't a concern anymore."

"Then what's happening in the basement?" Hayden strained to listen, hearing Vince's footsteps move over the floors of the house, the slight creak of the basement door as it was cracked open. Drake's defeated pleads grew louder, strained and almost hopeless as the faint sounds of running water splashing against the walls whispered against Hayden's ears.

"Kid looked thirsty." Vince chuckled, making his way back into the kitchen. "Its too bad, you showing up so late, getting caught so easily. I don't know if we can help him now Hayden, I'm not the best swimmer."

"You're drowning him?" The words feel in from his lips in quiet shock. "He's just a kid Vince,"

"Not just any kid, your kid." Vince cut Hayden off, stepping closer and hitting Hayden hard across the face. "The only child of the man who dared take on Antony Franco and his men. The kid who, under threat caused you to come out of hiding and come at us like a man. No more hiding, no more false leads. Wand when we have you now, and when Antony is done with you, you're gonna wish you had never made the mistake of showing off your little family." Vince spat the last words, his hand searching Hayden's right arm for the bullet wound and driving his thumb hard against it.

Hayden ground his teeth together, repressing the pained cry as the burning pain ran through his arm. To his surprise, it was Snaps who made the next move, grabbing him roughly by the hair and jerking his head back until all he could see was the white ceiling above them. Then he felt the cold steel against his throat, lightly tracing over it.

"You are going to pay, for everything Hayden. And that kid, you'd better hopes he drowns down there." Snaps murmured, pulling the knife away and releasing Hayden's hair.

Vince leaned against the kitchen archway, his grin growing wider as more, desperate pleads rose from the basement. "He's running out of time Hayden."

Hayden glanced over his shoulder, seeing that no one was behind his he pulled against the tight ropes on his wrists, reaching down toward his back pocket. If he could keep them distracted, then he could reach the knife and cut through the ropes. "So whats the plan Vince?" He asked almost casually. "Do you keep me here until Antony arrives with that smug smile on your hideous face?"

Vince frowned, glaring down at Hayden with pure hatred. "As soon as we get the call back, you'll find out Hayden." He snapped, turning towards the others. "Get everything else loaded into the car. I need a moment with our guest." Vince moved forward, cracking his knuckles.

~.~

Drake couldn't stop looking at the light bulb overhead. Just last night he had hated it more then anything, and now, now watching it was one of the only things keeping his mind off of the water splashing against his chin. The basement had grown darker as the water rose, the threat of death looming in the frozen darkness. And once the water rose over him, when he could no longer breath, he hoped that it would keep rising just as quickly, hitting the light and hopefully electrocuting him. Anything to keep him from slowly dying underneath these damned waters.

"Ples!" He begged between choking coughs as the water splashed over his chin, leaking in through his teeth. He tried to spit it out, cursing the leather belt that only allowed the water in, forcing him to struggle as he swallowed the filthy liquid. His throat burned, and all he could do now was cry, aiding to the effort to kill him as he pleaded with uninterested ears to make this stop.

The effort to stay standing was taking its toll on his weary body, weighing it down as the all but lost feeling prickled painfully from his neck down. Breathing was hardest, between the numbing cold and the constant splashes of water forcing their way in he was barely managing to draw in enough breath to breath, let alone keep calling for help that he was sure wasn't coming. He pulled at his wrists again, unable to feel that comforting burn as he gripped at the beam to keep from falling. Drake had to wander as he watched that dull light if it was really worth it to keep trying like this, to hold out when there was no hope left. It would be easier to give up now, to let the icy death take him and end his misery. He had tried, surely that was enough.

Another splash of water hit him across the face, bringing him out of the lights trance and forcing him to breath. It seemed to be rising faster now, he had to tilt his head back just to keep his mouth out of its path. The tears falling from is eyes barley traveling before they met with the rest of the water, adding their own grief to its misery. When he heard the basement door open he turned his head, staring at those hidden stairs as he waited for anything to happen.

"Shmne plese!" He screamed as loudly as he could, closing his eyes against the tears in an effort to stop them. He waited, his hopes daring to raise as he listened for the footsteps that would tell him his captures were coming back, either to free him or mock him. Those men were ruthless, but a part of him couldn't believe that they were just going to let him die down here. And what about Hayden? He should be there by now, coming to save him like he'd promised. He'd promised...

It almost didn't matter which, live or die, he just didn't want to be alone for it. "Plese..." He choked out the plead, his head resting against the beam as he felt that cold silk against his face.

Carefully, Drake forced himself onto his tip toes, wobbling as his bound ankles struggled to support the movement. His hands gripped for the beam, loosing what little hold they had and he felt his body slid down into the cold waters. Instinctively, Drake bit down on the belt as hard as he could, trying to keep the water from entering his lungs and loosing most of his breath in the effort. He felt fresh splinters penetrating the skin of his palms as he tried to grab the beam and keep from falling further. In the effort to gain footing and try to get back up, Drake lost more of his air, his lungs burning with the need to breath as he softly hit the concrete floor.

Drake looked up towards the light, struggling to try and maneuver himself back up again. It was useless. His limbs were sore and numb, too distant for him to have any real control over now. There was nothing he could do except wait. Underneath the cerulean, murky waters the basement almost looked peaceful, like some kind of hazy dream. The horrors of the last few days could have been nothing more then fragmented nightmares, waiting to mock him when he finally woke up. Drake shook his head, his hair brushing against his face and over his heavy eyelids. This wasn;t the kind of nightmare you just woke up from. It was real, and soon, there would be no waking up at all.

Holding what breath he had maintained, Drake turned his water logged eyes toward the basement light, watching it dim as the darkness slowly crept across his vision.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**A/N:** Dun dun duhn! Such a vicious place to leave off! Okays, so, I do apologize for the wait on this chapter, my computer contracted a nasty little virus and I had to wait a few days for it to be cleared out ready for use again. I am all ready working at the next chapter, so I'm hoping to get it to you guys sooner rather then later.


	11. Chapter 11

"_Shmne plese!"_ The desperate scream drifted up from the basement, filling Hayden's ears as Vince's fist smashed against his face.

Hayden allowed Drake's cries to distract him from the injury, adding to his pain laced adrenaline as he carefully worked at cutting through the ropes around his wrists. As long as he could still hear Drake, then he knew that he was alive, there was time. To be honest, Vince's punches helped, with every hit his body shook, giving him a brief moment to cut harder without raising suspicion. He could already feel the circulation working back to his wrists, the ropes loosening with every scattered saw through them.

"Can you hear him Hayden?" Vince asked, his scar stretching as his grin spread across his face. "All of that fear, those worthless cries for help. How long do you think he has left _Hayden_?" Vince spat his name, turning his face away to look toward the basement stairs. "If Antony doesn't call soon, you'll be loosing him much faster then planned. You deserve to loose him like this."

"You're a coward Vince," Hayden growled, trying to get Vince to keep hitting him. "Hiding behind Drake like this, using him to get at me. He's a defenseless kid."

It worked. Vince's grin turned to twisted hate as he stepped back toward Hayden, his fist raised high. "Snaps was just a kid when you sent him to prison, young and good looking, do you know what they did to him there?" Vince demanded as he hit Hayden again, watching the man's head jerk to the side as the blood fell from the split in his lip.

"Snaps is far from defenseless." Hayden muttered. His head was throbbing, the pain shooting against the walls of his skull in vicious waves. "But you're still a coward Vince, you always were. You stand in Antony's shadow because it makes you feel strong, but once he's out of your reach you shrivel up." Hayden spat, the bloodied saliva landing at Vince's feet.

"You think so." Vince mused coldly, glaring down at Hayden with every ounce of hatred he possessed. "I'm not the one who ran away all those years ago. Did you really think it would keep them safe, running away like you did? Did it make _you_ feel strong, like some kind of hero when you abandoned your wife and son? Leaving them alone in a dangerous world so that you could hide yourself and play games with us?"

"I did what I had to." Hayden muttered. It had never made him feel strong, those nights when loneliness and guilt were his only companions. How many times had he questioned that choice to leave them? For every moment that it had felt like the wrong choice, that he had felt like the coward he accused Vince to be, he had remembered why he had left. The hope he had felt that they would be safer, that this darkness wouldn't touch them. "The only weakness I feel, is letting you get to them." Hayden replied quietly.

"_Plese..."_ Drake's voice begged desperately, the violent coughing hitting Hayden's ears harshly. He'd tried to keep this from happening, and he'd failed. But he was determined to get Drake out of here, to make things as right as possible and keep it from happening again.

"Its better for him you know, to die this way." Vince chuckled. "It may seem cruel now,"

"Fuck you." Hayden snapped, loosing his reserve. "I'm not going to let you kill him."

"You don't have a choice." Vince barked, hitting Hayden again. "His life means nothing, nothing!" Vince stepped back, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "It barely counts as payment for the last fourteen years."

The last hit had been the one Hayden needed, the ropes now completely severed. Hayden held them in his hand, casting the illusion that they were still bound as he waited for the right moment to act. It would be easy enough to slip the ropes around his chest over his head, but that would take precious seconds to do, and he needed to be sure before he did so. But the sudden silence filling the house washed away his planning. There were no more cries coming from the basements depths.

"Looks like your kid finally ran out of air." Vince muttered, pulling out his phone to check for Antony's call. He was supposed to deliver both of them, Antony should have called by now.

Hayden couldn't wait any longer. Before Vince could look up from his phone and continue gloating Hayden pushed himself up onto his feet. He stood crouched over as he wiggled the chair over his head, throwing it half haphazardly at Vince as he shrugged the remaining ropes away. Vince staggered, his anger released in a furious growl as he threw the chair to the side and lunged toward Hayden. Moving to the side, Hayden avoided the hit coming for him as Vince crashed into the counter.

"This ends now!" Hayden yelled, holding the small knife up between them. He stepped toward the archway to the living room, closer to the basement. He wished he had a bigger knife, anything that would prove a bit more threatening.

"You can't win this time!" Vince yelled, taking a careful step forward, his eyes on the knife. "I won't let you."

Both men turned as the door to the garage opened, Joey stepping through and instantly going for the gun at his side. Hayden didn't think as he ran at Joey, grabbing his arm before his fingers could close on the trigger and thrusting the knife into his side, jerking it up through the tender flesh as Joey's blood spilt out onto his hands. The small knife had definitely proven itself, ripping through Joey's body easily with the aid of Hayden's own strength. Hayden pulled the blade out, ignoring the waves of red as Joey's body first hit the wall, then fell toward the floor. Hayden pushed the image away and turned back toward Vince, slicing aimlessly through the air in his rage. There was no time to mess around, He tried to tell himself, fighting to get himself back under control.

Vince dodged the first few swipes with ease, his eyes alternating between the knife and the garage door, waiting for Snaps. He was confident that he could take Hayden on his own, but a little help wouldn't hurt. He kept his sight away from Joey, allowing himself only to feel the burning rage boiling under his skin. When the situation was under control again, he would make Hayden pay. Oh the suffering he'd force over him, the devastation... Too many close calls and precious moments were wasted as his thoughts traveled before he remembered the gun at his own side. All ready his thoughts were changing, a new plan forming as he watched Hayden move.

Vince moved closer to Hayden, his position defensive as he kept track of the way Hayden was moving, the rotation of his wrists and the aim of the knife. This plan could work, if his timing was right and luck stayed on his side. His hand moved away from its area of defense, down towards the gun at his side as he looked down, his eyes never leaving Hayden's weapon hand.

Hayden watched Vince carefully, seizing the moment when the man looked away to push forward. He was quick, slamming against Vince's body and thrusting the knife forward until the blade planted itself into Vince's gut. Everything around him froze as he watched Vince's look of pain turn to a small smile as the man stepped back, pulling the blade out of himself and falling against the wall. Vince let out a weak chuckle as he slid down the wall, covering the wound with a shakey hand as he fell to the floor and closed his eyes.

Hayden didn't wait to watch Vince die, his thoughts instantly turning toward Drake. Before he could deal with Snaps, before he could think to do anything else, he had to get to Drake. Moving away from the bodies, Hayden rushed towards the basement stairs, his eyes widening as he stared down at the dark waters on the stairs. It was deep, nearly to the top few stairs and still steadily rising. Hayden shook the shock away, moving down into the cold water as his eyes scanned the small room for any sign of Drake. Seconds had never seemed longer then they did then as he watched the almost still water, his breath ragged as he fought the tears creeping toward his eyes. The fear crept through him, tightening in his stomach and burning his lungs as he held his breath. He lost that breath when he saw the small burst of bubbles breaking the surface in the middle of the room.

Hayden closed his knife, pressing it between his teeth and dove into the basement, ignoring the chill that threatened to stop him in his efforts. The instant cold tormented the heat on his face wear Vince had hit him, making the bullet wound shriek in agony as his eyes desperately searched the dim waters. At the bottom, tied to the beam in the middle of the room was his son. Hayden surfaced, taking a deep breath before re-submerging and focusing on Drake. Using the stairs to push off from, Hayden quickly made his way towards Drake, carefully observing his body to make sure he wasn't dead. The lack of light and sway of the water did nothing to help him. Not wanting to waste another moment, Hayden took the knife into his hands and began cutting the ropes around Drake's wrists. Twice his grip slipped, his hands desperately grabbing for the knife before he continued cutting. The moment the ropes fell loose Hayden replaced the blade between his teeth and pulled Drake's wrists free, wrapping his arms around the boy and pushing off from the floor towards the surface.

The sudden rush of air left Hayden's head spinning as he moved toward the stairs, holding Drake's body close to himself as he forced them both across the basement and onto the stairs. Carefully, he half carried Drake up the stairs, laying him down on the warm wood floor just outside of the basement doorway. Hayden let the knife fall as his shaking hands moved toward the belt that Vince had used to gag Drake, unbuckling it and quickly pulling it out from Drake's mouth. Hayden tried not to look at the light bruising the belt had left as he leaned close, listening for breath that wasn't there.

"Not like this," Hayden choked, crossing his hands over Drake's chest. "I'm not letting you die like this." He promised, the words falling from his trembling lips as he began the compressions, pushing down on the bruised flesh with dire determination.

Looking down, waiting for the relieving moment when Drake would breath, Hayden took in the face he hadn't seen for himself in fourteen years. It wasn't like looking at the photos in Audrey's home, the smiling face trapped in time behind clean glass. The years that had passed seemed more real now, like an entire lifetime had passed and the boy beneath him was hardly the boy he'd known. But underneath the paled skin and bruises, it was undoubtedly Drake. Those features, so much like his own had been at that age mocked him as he tried to force life back into the body they belonged to, almost pleading for them to return as his hands began to shake.

Seeing Drake for himself, feeling how real everything was becoming, Hayden pushed harder. Suddenly, it wasn't just about giving him back to Audrey, it was more then just that. He wanted, he needed his son to live. He needed to see those eyes fill with life, to know that Drake was more then a presence from his past or a pawn in some sick game. He needed Drake to be Drake. "Please..."

Drake's body shuddered, his chest hesitantly rising on its own as he rolled onto his side and coughed. The trapped water forced its way to freedom from his lungs, spilling out onto the floor. For a moment all he could do was cough, his eyes closed tightly as the chill overtook him and left his body shaking. Drake slowly opened his eyes, staring down at the puddle as he tried to regulate his breathing. At first, his thoughts were racing, trying to figure out what his aching body was trying to tell him. Then he remembered where he was, what had happened, and quickly turned toward the man beside him. He'd been expecting to see Vince, or even Snaps, but he hardly recognized the man sitting at the top of the basement stairs. His vision was still fuzzy, but his mind slowly put it together, eyes wide with confusion and recognition. "Dad?" He asked hoarsely, wiping the water away from his eyes.

"Thank God," Hayden whispered, pulling Drake against himself and holding him protectively. He was alive, beaten and hurt, but he was alive! It was everything Hayden could do not to let those built up tears finally fall as he held his son, feeling the breath on his shoulder. "For a moment, I thought we'd lost you."

"It's not over yet." Vince grunted, stepping out from the kitchen with Hayden's gun pointed at the two of them, his other hand holding a towel over the wound. "You should have made sure I was dead." Vince forced a smile, his plan had worked. He'd known that Hayden would be in a hurry to get to Drake, and he'd used that. Moving at just the right time, adjusting his body, he'd managed to take a convincing wound that wouldn't be fatal. It wasn't the first time he'd had to fake a serious injury. Now Antony would still get them both.

Vince chuckled, keeping the gun steady and stepping toward the two until he was behind Drake. Vince dropped the blood stained towel, using his now free hand to grab Drake by the hair and pull him away from Hayden before pressing the nozzle of the gun against his head. "Cut the ropes around his ankles." Vince demanded.

Hayden bit his lower lip, tasting blood as he cursed himself for not making sure he'd killed Vince. Vince had been too close, his gun perfectly aimed, for him to try and move Drake away. His hands grasped for the knife, his mind racing as he began to saw through the ropes around Drake's ankles. He could try to go after Vince, but with the gun pointed at Drake, one wrong move, any action too slow would get him killed. Hayden offered Drake an apologetic glance before turning his now cold glare back at Vince. "Now what?"

"Put the knife down and slid it across the floor." Vince ordered, pressing the gun harder against Drake's temple. He couldn't stop himself from grinning as Hayden did as he'd commanded, the look of mixed defeat and hatred clear. "Get up." Vince growled, jerking on Drake's hair as the teen struggled to do as he was told.

"let him go Vince." Hayden said coldly, waiting for Vince to get cocky and lower his guard.

"You killed Joey." Vince said, not bothering to look at the body as he moved his hand from Drake's hair to his arm, his grip tight. "Antony's not going to be happy about that."

"Then kill me Vince. Make it slow and painful, whatever gets you your kicks, but stop cowering behind Drake. Its me you wanted, I'm here now, and if you let him go I'll do whatever you want." The words tasted foul, just the idea of going along with whatever Vince wanted made him sick. But he wanted Drake left out of whatever else they had planned.

"I'm not a coward Hayden. I'm the fucking lion, and you're the hunter who was too stupid to hang up his gun and retire. You should never had messed with Antony, and every move you've made to wrong him, you are going to pay for. Vengeance, in all of its sweet fucking glory will be ours." Vince took a step back, dragging Drake further away from Hayden as his grin grew. "There are debts to be payed Hayden." He muttered before turning the gun towards Hayden.

Drake watched as Hayden pushed himself up the moment the gun was moved, ready to charge forward. The moment he heard the click he wanted to scream, to warn his father before the shot could be fired. His attempted warning was drowned out as the gun went off, the loud sound leaving his ears ringing as he watched Hayden fall against the frame of the basement door, the shoulder of his shirt turning red. Before he could think he tried to pull away from Vince, ignoring the pain in his arms as he screamed and tried to get closer to Hayden.

"Shut up or I'll shoot you too." Vince snarled, pulling Drake back against himself and throwing Hayden's gun across the room. He tightened his grip on Drake, clamping a hand over his mouth to quiet him down as he watched Hayden's eyes glaze over and his body fall hard against the floor. "He isn't dead yet."

~.~

Snaps dropped the remainder of his cigarette on the garage floor, smashing it under his shoe before turning back toward the house. There'd been a lot of noise coming from inside, and he wanted to wait until Vince was done relieving some of his anger before going back in. Vince wasn't pleasant when he was angry, and getting in his way right now would make him furious.

Antony had promised them all a lot when they'd taken this job. They'd all be well paid, get to move up to his highest ranked team, but most importantly, they would all get a taste of the revenge that Vince coveted so deeply. There was no denying that he wanted to taste it, to feel whatever gratification it was going to offer when this was all over with. Hurting them would never get him back what he'd lost, but Snaps hoped that it would at least make him feel more whole then he felt now. That maybe taking life from them would return to him what it had felt like to really live at all.

When he heard the gunshot all of his thoughts drifted away, leaving his mind empty as he pulled his own gun from its holster and rushed into the house. He wasn't sure what he;'d been expecting to see, but he was sure it wasn't what was before him. Vince holding Drake against himself, muffling the boys frantic cries as Hayden crumpled near the basement stairs. And in the corner of his vision, towards the floor to the left...Joey.

Before Snaps could think he as on his knees beside Joey, his fingers searching for a pulse that wasn't there. He pressed his lips into a thin line, holding in all of the pain and anger as he moved his hands over Joey's face and closed his endlessly gazing, empty eyes. His fingers stiffened, closing painfully into shaking fists as he closed his own eyes, holding back the tears. He'd never had any real friends, living this life, no one did, but Joey hadn't been like the others. He'd been the closest thing to a friend Snaps had, almost like a brother. It hadn't been Vince or Antony that had picked him up when he;d fallen after prison, it had been Joey. His stupid jokes and constant grin. They would pay, not just for what had happened to him, but for Joey too.

"Snaps!" Vince shouted for the third time, finally getting the younger mans attention. "We need to get moving. Help me get this fucking kid under control."

Snaps pushed himself up from the floor, moving across the room to the kitchen's junk drawer. They didn't keep much there, a few pens, a pad of paper and a small tin of loose change. But towards the back was a roll of fresh dust tape, still in its transparent wrapper. With numb fingers he ripped it from its packaging, shoving the clear mess into his pocket before going back to the living room where Vince was struggling to keep his hold on the wet boy.

First, they needed to quiet him down. There was no doubt that if the neighbors had missed the gun shot, they would hear his hysterical screaming. Four strips of tape later Vince was shoving Drake against the wall, forcing his wrists behind his back so that Snaps could bind them tightly. It was hard, between the water still on Drake's skin and his constant attempts at pulling free, but after several wraps Snaps finally managed to bind his wrists.

Vince laughed, the dark sound drowning the muffled cries as he threw Drake to the ground and placed a booted foot over the boys throat. It would be too easy to kill him now, to break those annoying sounds and take in the silence of his victory. As much as he wanted to do it, to feel that magic flood through himself, he knew that he couldn't. Antony wanted both of them, alive, and he was sure the additional bullet wound he'd given Hayden was going to mar his otherwise perfect delivery.

"Put him in the trunk." Vince ordered, removing his foot and taking the remaining tape from Snaps before moving toward Hayden.

Snaps nodded, grabbing Drake roughly and forcing him to his feet. "Move." He muttered, marching Drake towards the garage door as he tried to keep himself from looking at Joey's body. He wouldn't let himself seem weak to anyone, least of all this kid. And this kid, _Hayden's kid,_ was going to suffer for every moment that Joey had suffered and more. Before passing through the door Snaps gave a quick, thankful nod to what remained of Joey. Joey hadn't really liked the new direction he had been moving in, and Snaps himself had been unsure of it, but Joey death had ultimately set its coarse. Vengeance, in all of its costs and glory was going to be worth it all in the end.

Dragging Drake towards the car, Snaps popped the trunk and forced the trembling boy against the back, trying to tip him in. Pleading eyes searched for the compassion that Snaps' own had once held, tearing up when it was nowhere to be found. Snaps hit drake, quick and clean across the face before pushing him roughly in the trunk and slamming the door shut, leaving him in humid darkness.

Vince pulled Hayden across the floor, his eyes drinking in the light trail of blood it left behind. Moving with victorious ease He quickly bound Hayden's wrists and ankles, just barely leaving enough slack to allow circulation. Next he took the towel he'd used on his own wound to cover Hayden's, taping it tightly over the bullet wound to prevent any further blood loss. His phone rang just as he was finishing up, his grin growing as he quickly answered.

"Both packages are ready for delivery." He said immediately before looking around the room. "We've lost an accomplice, and this house has been compromised."

"I await their delivery." Antony replied. "You will be compensated for the grief of the fallen, fully. As for the house, I trust you know what to do."

Vince smiled. "Yes sir. We'll be there by nightfall." He replied before hanging up the phone and returning it to his pocket. He waited for Snaps to reenter the house before attempting to move Hayden, it took both of them to carry him out to the car and lay him over the back seat, covering him with a thin blanket to prevent him being seen.

"What about Joey?" Snaps asked, turning toward the house.

Vince grabbed the can of gasoline from the corner of the garage. "We don't have time to try to clean this place up, and we cant move Frankie, so we light it up." He said simply as he moved into the house, dousing the body before spreading the remnants of the can through the house. Aside from the now flooded basement, it would burn pretty quickly, hopefully destroying most of the evidence that they had been there.

Snaps looked down at his friend, smirking as he tried to think of something that Joey would say. "At least, you're going out in a blaze." He said softly, hoping that Joey would approve as he made his way back to the car.

Once Snaps was inside the car, Vince lit the match, dropping it on Joey before quickly making his way to the drivers seat and backing out of the garage. When the neighbors noticed the fire, he didn;t want to be seen leaving. Sure, they would change the license plate again after they'd put distance between themselves and the house, but he didn't want any trouble before then. They had a long drive ahead of them and Antony was waiting.


	12. Chapter 12

In the dark, shuddering from the cold and rough movements of the hastily moving car, Drake could do nothing but remember. In all of the panic and chaos he'd hardly been able to think before, his mind too distracted by everything he was seeing. Josh had always been the better thinker, sure he would panic, but he was able to take things in and think them through. He'd always envied that about Josh... Unlike his brother, when Drake panicked, everything got scattered and he couldn't think. But now, now those thoughts were the only companions he had, and even they were hurting him.

Staring with an empty gaze towards the trunks lid the memories flashed behind his eyes. Most of all, he remembered the basement. In the darkness of the cars trunk, he could almost still feel the water rising around him, slowly swallowing him whole like some kind of snake. He remembered falling, the frigid depths completely taking hold of him, and then numbing darkness. Not the kind of darkness he'd been used to, flipping off a light or just closing his eyes, but true darkness. Numbing away the pain he'd been feeling and eating away every thought he'd tried to form. It had almost been peaceful, and he'd been letting himself fall into its hold when he'd felt the air rip through his body.

Those moments, the feelings of life coursing back through his aching body, given by a face he didn't recognize at first... _Dad._.. So much of him had expected Hayden to not show up, to do just what he'd done fourteen years ago and walk out on him. After all, he'd promised to come back then and didn't... Seeing his dad like that, feeling those protective arms around him had made him feel like a Little kid again, and every ounce of himself had just wanted to let go and cry. Hayden had come back, just like he'd promised and as much as he had wanted to hate him for leaving all those years ago, he'd been too relieved to do anything at all.

The more Drake thought about his father the more his chest ached, not just from the pressure Hayden had applied to the bruised mass, but from a deeper pain. Just seeing Hayden, knowing that he'd come to rescue him had been overwhelming, but what had happened next... Drake couldn't describe the fear he'd felt when Vince had grabbed him, the distantly familiar feel of a gun pressed against his head. Just like the night he and Josh had been taken. Even alone in the trunk of the car, he could still feel the cold ring of the gun, Vince's hand holding him back with brutal strength. After that shot had been fired he'd been sure his ears would never stop ringing. He'd been fighting himself, trying not to remember watching the blood soak through his fathers shirt, the way he'd fallen to the floor. His throat was still sore from screaming.

Drake turned himself on his side, trying to ease some of the pain in his back and arms. He'd gotten used to being restrained, the now familiar dull pain retaking its place in his limbs as he tried to make himself at least a little comfortable. He didn't know how long he would be in the trunk, and despite how badly he wanted out, to breath fresh air again, he was afraid of what was going to happen when they arrived at their destination. He didn't need to hear voices tell him where they were headed, and it wasn't hard to imagine what waited for them there. Drake closed his eyes against the darkness, feeling the tears burn against his eyelids as they finally made their escape. Burning liquid running over clammy skin. With Hayden shot and captured, there was no hope anymore. They were going to die, and all Drake could do was hope that it would be quick.

~.~

"Its been two hours." Audrey said, more to herself then Walter as she paced around the kitchen. Time had dragged on slowly as she'd waited for Hayden to call, averaging three checks of the clock per minute. "He should have called by now..."

Walter pushed himself up from the table, watching her with pained eyes. He wanted to try and comfort her, to do anything to make her stop pacing, but he was still angry. Whenever he looked at her, all he could see was her kissing Hayden, hearing her voice brush it all off like it had been nothing. He'd never been a jealous man, but he was now, and the feeling of it churned in his gut, making him sick.

Aside from leaving, which he'd had his excuses for, Hayden seemed to be the better man. Better looking, stronger, smarter, hell, even Meghan had warmed up to him more in a few minutes then she had him over the last few years. Hayden was the man they deserved in their lives, but he wasn't the one they needed. At least, Walter didn't think so. Of course, Walter thought sadly, even he needed Hayden right now. For all of his own want to help, he could never have brought Josh home, and he couldn't save Drake.

He was every bit as worried about Drake as Audrey was, he told himself. Drake was his son, same as Josh, and since they'd been taken he'd hardly slept at all. Walter wanted that phone to ring, to know that things had a chance of being the way they'd been before. He wanted his family, and his life back. Maybe it was selfish, after all, to get what he wanted would leave Audrey hurting, but right now, he was hurting. And despite his own pain he still wanted to comfort her without expecting to be comforted back.

"I'm sure everything's fine." He said under his breath. "When he's got Drake and they're safe, he'll call, just like he said." Walter walked around the kitchen, taking a glass from the cupboard and filling it with water.

"Its been two hours Walter. Anything could have happened to them, they could need help." Audrey bit her lip, hoping against everything that Walter was right, but knowing enough to realize that she should have heard something by now. "He walked right into a trap,"

"I know." Walter murmured, setting his glass down and moving to stand beside her. "But there's nothing we can do from here, we don't know where he went or-"

"Josh does." Audrey turned her head, staring deeply into Walter's eyes. "Josh knows, or has some idea."

"Hasn't Josh been through enough already?" Walter asked. He'd hardly seen Josh since he'd been brought home, but the bruises and pain on his face had said enough.

"He has, but if Drake doesn't make it home, if something happens to him, then we're going to loose more then one son." Audrey replied, pulling away from Walter and heading up the stairs. She didn't want to cause Josh any more pain, but he was the only one who could help now. Drake and Josh were too close for one to make it without the other, and she knew that Josh would want to help if he could.

~.~

On Drake's bed, Josh felt more alone then he had all night. What little sleep he'd managed to get had been plagued with the memories of what had happened, and the ghostly promises of future torments had whispered across his mind. He'd tried to feel relieved about being home, knowing that he was alive and safe, but the attempt seemed empty and cruel. In attaining this safety, Drake had been left behind in danger. He was with criminals who wanted him hurt, and Josh was hiding in his bedroom, grieving behind safe walls.

It wasn't his fault that he'd been returned alone, and he'd done everything he could to help Hayden find Drake, but it didn't feel like he'd done enough. And sitting in _their_ room, on _his_ bed only tormented his all ready broken thoughts more. Josh looked up when he heard Audrey call his name from outside the room, carefully pushing himself to the floor just before the door swung open. She looked almost worse then he did.

"Josh," Audrey said softly, stepping into the room. "I need to know where Hayden went."

"Why?" Josh asked, leaning back against Drake's bed and watching her carefully. "Did something happen?" He kept his voice even, swallowing the lump of fear.

Audrey sighed, taking slow steps toward her stepson. "Probably not, but I'm worried." She admitted. "Its been two hours since he left..." Audrey stopped talking, trying to sort out her words before speaking. She didn't want Josh to worry more then he all ready was.

"You're planning to go after them, aren't you?" Josh's eyes fell toward the floor, staring at his feet. "Its not safe, he wouldn't want me to tell you."

"I know." Audrey whispered, stepping forward and resting her hands on Josh's shoulders. "I'm not going to burst in there and do anything stupid, I just want to drive by, and if something feels wrong, then I'm going to call the police. Hayden walked into their trap Josh, and he might need help right now."

He knew that she was telling the truth, that there were four of them, all dangerous, but the thought of his mother going anywhere near that house frightened him. But if something had gone wrong, if Drake and Hayden needed help... "I want to go with you, to make sure you're safe." He said after long moments of thought.

"No." Audrey shook her head. "Walter will go with me, I need you to stay here and look after Meghan. Now, where did Hayden go?"

~.~

Audrey remembered how to get to Mulberry Drive, she'd taken Meghan there countless times before her friend had moved. At first she thought Josh had given her the wrong street name, unable to believe that those criminals had been hiding in such a nice neighborhood, but knowing that that was where Hayden had gone was a start. Glancing over at Walter, she could still see the irritation on his face from that morning. Of course he was still upset, he didn't need to say anything, the look on his face spoke loudly enough. In all honesty, she couldn't blame him for being hurt by what he'd seen.

"Walter," She said softly as she gripped the steering wheel. "I'm sorry, about this morning, and the way I've been since the boys,"

"Its okay." He sighed heavily, offering her a weak smile. "We've all been under a lot of stress, and, I know that you,"

"Walter..." Audrey hit the brakes, her eyes falling on Hayden's discarded vehicle and the emergency vehicles down the street. Blinking rapidly to clear what she hoped was some disturbing vision away from her wide eyes.

"I know its not really the time, but we need to talk about all of this." Walter said, his eyes only focusing on her. "Audrey," He didn't want to risk loosing her, or all of their negative emotions keeping them silent until they drifted apart.

"Walter," She repeated again, her trembling hand grasping blindly for his as she continued to stare ahead. Her mind was racing with thoughts that her voice couldn't form into words, frustrating her as she tried to pull herself out from the sudden daze.

Walter followed her gaze, skimming over Hayden's car to the dark billows of smoke down the street, flashes of red and blue bursting through the dark clouds. "What happened?" He murmured, feeling her fingers wrap around his hand and squeeze.

Audrey couldn't speak, her mouth moving soundlessly before she pulled her hand away and threw open the door. It took a moment for her to be able to feel her legs, a moment more before she could move them. Once her feet hit the street her whole body was moving faster then she could think, running down the street and pushing through the crowd of gossiping observers in front of the burning house. The scattered whispers drowned in the loud crackling of the wood, the sudden hiss as the firemen tried to hose out the raging flames. A small, nice house with marigolds planted in its yard, and a sweet Cyprus growing in the yard.

"Oh my God..." Walter mumbled, jumping as he felt Audrey shudder under the sudden feeling of his hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

"House caught fire." A plump, aging woman relied from the left. "Burst into flame just after some people left."

Audrey turned around to face Walter, her eyes wet with tears. "Do you think they were still in there?" She whispered loudly.

"The firemen searched the house when they first arrived, pulled out one body." The plump woman said. "I think he was already dead, I mean, before the fire."

Walter carefully pulled Audrey out of the crowd and away from listening ears. He was already telling himself that the body couldn't be Drake, that Hayden had gotten at least one of them, or that it was Hayden... Walter shook away the thought, knowing that even a whisper of it would break Audrey down. "I'm sure Drake and Hayden got out of there," He tried to convince her.

"Someone died, we still haven't heard from them..." She muttered, her eyes falling to her own shaking hands. She didn't want to think about who that body could belong to.

Turning away from the burning house, Audrey began walking towards Hayden's car, desperate for any kind o answer. So many times when they'd been together he'd be called away to work, and he always left her a note in her car to avoid waking her. Maybe this time, he'd left some sort of clue, instructions even, on what to do if he didn't come back. As she'd suspected, the door was unlocked, and sitting peacefully on the drivers seat was an old napkin with her name written upon it. Audrey let herself fall onto the drivers seat as she unfolded the napkin, scanning over Hayden's quickly written message before carefully reading the words he'd left for her.

_Audrey, I hope that things go according to plan, that this note doesn't have to reach you, but if it does, if I fail you, you need to know what to do next. We both know that I'm walking into a trap right now, but I won't let that stop me from trying to save our son. If I don't come home, and you go looking for me, like I know you'll do, then the only further help I can offer is the number for the only person I've trusted with my whereabouts over the last fourteen years. Calvin Jones is a good man, call him, tell him whats happened and who you are, and he'll do everything he can. I know it'll be hard, but don't call the police. There's a chance Antony has men in the station working for him, and even though they've got what they want, if you involve the police then there's no chance of getting Drake back. I hope that it doesn't come to that, that this letter was just a waste of time. No matter what it takes, I won't stop trying to get Drake home, I promise. And I'm sorry, for everything. _

Audrey felt the course material of the napkin crinkle against her hands as she held it against her chest, a shuddering breath breaking free as she finally allowed herself to breath. Reading this letter didn't magically assure her that Hayden and Drake were both all right, but it gave her the next step to take on the path to getting them back. As Walter made his way over she wiped the tears from her eyes and picked up the car keys that had been hidden beneath the seat.

"He left a number, in case something went wrong." She said softly, still clutching the napkin. "I'll take his car back to the house, we can't leave it here." It had been a long time since she'd driven this car, but she was sure it still ran the same.

Walter nodded, accepting the keys to their own car as he fought back his own tears. He'd been so ready for all of this to be over, for things to be okay again. "When we get home," he began.

"We'll call Calvin, and then we can talk." Audrey replied quietly, flipping her legs into Hayden's car and shutting the door.

~.~

The sudden absence of movement and sound pulled Drake from the empty sleep he had fallen into, alerting him that something was happening. He shifted against his bonds, listening for anything that might tell him where they were and what was going to happen next. Though he could hear their voices, he couldn't make out the words as the car's doors were opened and shut, dull footsteps moving closer on hard ground. The jingling of keys and soft scraping of them hitting the trunk told him that they had arrived at their destination just before the lid lifted, allowing the vibrant pinks and oranges of early sunset to invade his vision. That pleasant view was quickly distorted as Vince stepped into his sight, a dark, cruel silhouette against the light.

"We're here." He chuckled. Vince wasted no time grabbing Drake roughly by the arm and pulling him out of the trunk, hitting the boys knees against the lip as he did so.

Drake cringed, holding back the yelp as the new pain flared through his legs. The moment his feet hit the ground he felt the dizziness overtake him, causing him to stumble into Vince as he tried to keep from falling. Drake ignored the nauseating blur in his vision as he looked back at the car, trying to see his father. He couldn't see Hayden through the windows, but Snaps was opening the back doors. Drake hoped that meant Hayden was there, that he was alive.

Vince grunted before readjusting his grip on Drake's arm and pushing him forward. "Hurry up." He growled, "Can't keep Antony waiting." Vince grinned, feeling Drake's muscles tense at the mere mention of his Boss's name. Around the corner of the large, now utterly empty warehouse Vince found the side door unlocked. His hands hovered over the handle. He'd come here a few times after the bust had been made, shouting at empty crates and plotting the revenge he would someday take. He supposed that it was fitting, them destroying Hayden in the place where he had destroyed them. The years had changed the old building, rusting its metal siding and decomposing the old wooden beams, but it was still the same building where all of their old deals had gone down. Where Hayden had betrayed them.

Vince pushed open the door, forcing Drake through its uneven frame and towards the center of the room where Antony waited in his nicest pinstriped suit. Just like he'd worn in the old days. Antony turned around slowly, his crooked grin widening as he glanced over Drake before nodding in approval towards Vince.

"I see he survived just fine." Antony laughed. "Put him over there and help Snaps bring in our other guest."

As he'd been told, Vince marched Drake towards a chair sitting under a flickering fluorescent light. He forced Drake to sit down before cuffing his ankles to the legs of the chair, then cutting away the tape on his wrists and cuffing each to its corresponding arm. "Get ready for some real fun." He muttered before going out to help Snaps with Hayden.

Drake pulled at the cuffs, feeling the cold metal scrape against his skin as he watched Vince leave the building. If everything he'd already been through had been fake fun, then he didn't want to know what was coming next.

~.~.~

**A/N:** I apologize for the extended wait in an update, hopefully this chapter was enough to keep you all happy until I get the next finished! It is started with Drake's thoughts on the last chapter, because I often save them for the next chapter. Mostly I do this because, it makes sense to me with his personality that he kind of panics first, then thinks it over later. When you panic, you dont always have time to really think at that moment, real thought processes afterward. Not sure why, thats just the way I prefer to write him. And, I imagine that with everything that happened, he was sort of in a bit of shock if that makes sense? Just needed a bit of time to collect his thoughts and let them process.


	13. Chapter 13

Drake watched from the chair as the warehouse doors were again opened, the brief flash of late day sunlight bleeding into the room as the inhumanly long shadows stretched across the floor. At their base, Vince and Snaps stood, Hayden held between the two as they shuffled to re-close the doors, leaving only the dull fluorescent lights overhead to fill the gloomy warehouse. They dragged Hayden across the floor from where Drake sat to a beam from which were hanging two metal cuffs attached to a length of chain. Snaps held Hayden up as Vince cut the tape from his wrists and closed the metal rings of the cuffs over his limp wrists, leaving him hanging against the old rotting beam, his arms extended above his head and the metal slowly cutting into his skin.

Seeing the blood still soaked into his father's damp shirt left Drake trembling. All he could see was that slowly browning red, the small twitches that told him that somehow, Hayden was still alive. Right now, in their current situation he wasn't sure whether or not that was a good thing. Alive, they could still feel pain, and Drake was sure that pain would be the only thing offered to them. Pulling at his own cuffs, the now warm metal agitating the tender bruised flesh, Drake felt more helpless then ever. The only things he was capable of now were waiting and watching, and neither would hep either of them get out of this.

Moving his vision away from his father, he tried to find their captures. Snaps was standing near the door, leaning against the cold walls in the partial darkness. In his small hands he fiddled with his knife, watching the soft reflection of the knife on its blade. Vince hadn't moved too far from Hayden, his dark eyes moving from father to sun as he ran a contemplative finger over the scar on his face. When he noticed Drake looking t him he dropped his hands and crossed his arms over his chest, grinning. Drake shuddered, having seen that exact grin too many times and knowing its dark promise.

From the corner of his eye he saw Antony walk back into the room, adjusting the cufflinks on his sleeves as he looked from Drake to Hayden. "They do look remarkably alike, once Hayden gets a few more bruises, we could pass them for brothers." He mused lightly as he kept on his path towards Hayden. Every footfall produced a meaningful echo, a dark, unwanted promise that Drake wished he couldn't hear.

Vince chuckled, shooting Drake a cruel glance. "Time to wake you father." He called to Drake, laughing softly as his smile turned to a straight line of quiet anger. He'd waited so very long for this.

Without hesitation Antony ripped Hayden's shirt open, prying the shirt away from Hayden's blood covered chest. After a few moments of studying the hastily covered wound he turned towards Vince, his own look of amusement gone. "I thought I told you I wanted him undamaged."

"Its just a shoulder wound, it isn't going to kill him." Vince said, gritting his teeth. He hadn't thought that Antony would be so upset. "We needed to weaken him, to get him here."

"You had the boy, Hayden has all ready proven that he would do whatever was necessary to keep him safe." Antony replied under his breath as he removed the towel from Hayden's shoulder. A dark bruise had formed around the bullet hole, but the bleeding had stopped. Luckily for all of them it appeared to have only scraped over the bone, taking a chunk of flesh rather then putting too much risk to Hayden's life. All it would have taken to accidental kill Hayden would have been a few misplaced shards of bone, or an accidental hit to an artery. Antony threw the bloodied towel to the floor before bringing his pointer and middle fingers together and thrusting them into the wound, tearing at the broken skin and sending flaring waves of mind awakening pain through the unconscious body before him.

Hayden's brown eyes shot open as the pained yell broke from his lungs, echoing against the empty walls. He was greeted first with a searing pain, alerting his entire body to its condition, and secondly by the unwelcome sights gracing his slowly clearing vision. Standing almost completely within his sight was Antony, looking as dashingly dangerous as ever in his suit, wiping the blood from his fingers onto a clean, white handkerchief. Just behind Antony, was the sight he'd wanted to see. Drake. Aside from the new fear in his tired eyes, it didn't look like he'd been hurt since they'd been taken from the safe house, for that at least, Hayden was grateful. Blinking away the remainder of the pain, Hayden turned his attention back to Antony, glaring at the man behind all of this.

"Antony Franco," He grunted, trying to clear his throat as he adjusted the cuffs around his wrists. "Finally out of prison, and you're all ready trying to get back in."

Antony chuckled. "Hayden Parker, the name fits you better then the one you used fourteen years ago. And just look at what its given us." He grinned, outstretching his arm and waving it at Drake. "We were just talking about how much he looks like you, shame he had to follow you back here."

Hayden gritted his teeth, holding back the string of foul words he wanted to let loose. He could handle the pain and taunts, but he refused to give them a reason to hurt his son. "Why not let the kid go Antony, its me you wanted. You may be a criminal, but you were always above this sort of thing, its messy."

"The old Antony would have agreed." Antony replied. In the old days, he would have sent his men out to bring the target right to him, no games. "Times have changed Hayden, and fourteen years is a long time to plan out one's revenge. Taking the mistake you made then, and rubbing it in your face seemed rather fitting. We could always postpone tonight's plans and go get that ex wife of yours." Antony grinned, seeing the anger light in Hayden's eyes. He could hide a physical reaction, but those emotion filled eyes would betray him.

Hayden breathed heavily, carefully trying to consider his words. Antony had what he wanted, so he could only hope that hurting Audrey was nothing more then a threat. "You don't need her Antony." Hayden said slowly, letting himself look defeated. "Please, let the kid go."

"Nice try Hayden, but you've all ready proven just how much the kid means to you." Antony snapped his fingers, signaling Vince over from his waiting place. Hayden's eyes narrowed as he watched Vince walk boastfully toward Drake, Hayden's own knife in his hands. "Tell us Hayden, after working so hard to try and save him, how does it feel to see him like this?" Antony stepped closer to Hayden, grabbing his chin roughly and forcing him to look straight at Drake.

Vince was standing behind Drake, one hand tangled in his hair, holding his head tightly back, the other holding the knife against his throat. Drake closed his eyes, feeling the warm tears run over his cheeks as he tried to keep himself calm and as far from the blade as possible. He didn't want to see the look of pain in Hayden's eyes, to know that he was the reason Hayden couldn't do anything to help himself. Vince tightened his grip, pulling the strands of hair painfully as he jerked Drake's head back further and rested the cool steel against Drake's flesh, summoning a pained cough from the boy as he did so.

"Stop it!" Hayden shouted, pulling at the cuffs around his wrists. Hayden bit his tongue, trying to force the calm back over himself. The cop he'd once been could handle this with clarity, but the father he was couldn't control the need to protect Drake. Taking another deep breath and forcing himself to look away from Drake, Hayden glared at Antony, his voice growing cold. "Get that goon away from my son."

Antony snapped again, waiting for Vince to reluctantly let go of Drake and step back before turning back to Hayden. "Respect Hayden, I demand it from each of my men, and even if it was a lie, you were once one of mine. I call the shots here, I control every breathing bag of bones in this room. Do you remember Frankie, what we had him do?" He waited, seeing the fire glow in Hayden's eyes. "Right after that nice call Vince made to you, when Frankie was done, I had Vince kill Frankie. The choice was easy, one mess out of the way and a step closer to getting you here. I know you don't care what happens to you, but we can do much worse to that kid. To your ex wife and the little family she's made for herself. So. Don't. Make demands." Antony finished coldly.

The mention of Frankie made Drake's muscles tense. Closing his eyes, he could still see the flashes of what had almost happened, could feel Frankie's hands and breath on himself. And he'd seen that near calm look on Hayden's face break, his eyes almost glowing with the rage he was trying to hold back. Drake knew then that Hayden didn't know that Frankie hadn't actually hurt him, Antony was just trying to provoke him, and unless Hayden knew the truth, it was going to work.

Pushing back his own unease at the memory, Drake looked dead straight at his father, his eyes wide and desperate as he tried to tell Hayden the truth. Screaming behind the tape covering his lips, shaking his head so violently that his already blurred vision made him sick. He could feel the burn as the bile rose in his throat with nowhere to go, the shame of swallowing it back down and trying not to choke. The sickness didn't matter to him now, he was determined to do anything he could do to try and make Hayden see the truth. To hide the embarrassment of the implication and to ease the pain it caused in Hayden.

"Shut him up." Antony growled, not bothering to look at Drake. He kept his sight on Hayden, watching the conflicting emotions in his deep brown eyes.

"Sure thing Boss." Vince chuckled before hitting Drake hard across the face, grinning as he heard Hayden pull against his shackles in sudden anger. He wanted to hit the boy again, to keep fueling that rage only to see Hayden fail.

Hayden felt the warmed metal around his wrists bite into the skin, the pain in his shoulder throbbing with every movement. Though he couldn't make sense of the words Drake was trying to make, there was something in that sudden burst of urgency that told him for Drake that Antony's words were empty. It was a brief, desperate hope to believe in the thought that Drake hadn't been hurt by Frankie, but Hayden couldn't focus on that right now. Not when every person in this room wanted to hurt both of them.

"What do you want Antony?" Hayden asked, his voice cold yet calmed. He was in no mood for their games, and he didn't know how long he'd be able to play them.

Antony's smile returned, creasing the aged lines in his still handsome face. "Simply vengeance." He turned his sight from Hayden to Drake, then back to Hayden. "I thought you were smart enough to know that Hayden. Fourteen years I sat in that cell, biding my time while the empire I'd worked so hard to build started to crumble. Vince kept it going, but he didn't have all of the necessary building tools to really run the show. I know Vince owes you for that scar you left on his face, and I'm sure that quiet little Snaps would like to take a piece of you home with him."

At the mention of his name Snaps looked up from the blade he'd been handling, his gaze narrowing as it fell on Hayden. Despite the distant stance he'd held so far his mind had been very attentive, taking in every reaction Hayden had shown to each individual trigger. He was beyond ready to take his place on the crowded side of the room, prepared to prove himself to Antony and avenge not only Joey's death, but the pain he'd been harboring over the years.

The only thing keeping him at bay was the dangerous look in Vince's eyes. Now that everything had come together Vince's blood lust was finally showing. It was in every movement he made, from the way his face changed to the flexing of his hungry fingers. Snaps wasn't sure that even Antony would be able to keep Vince waiting much longer. So going over there himself, taking even an ounce of this away from Vince for himself would be a risky move. Antony had promised that he would get his chance, and Snaps could stand to wait a few minutes longer.

"Ah yes," Hayden chuckled, glancing over Vince with little interest. "That scar. Looks good on him, gives him character."

"I won't be the only one with a scar after this is over." Vince muttered. "If I were you Hayden, I'd watch my tongue."

"You couldn't handle being me Vince. I don't need a shadow to grow in." Maybe it was the pain giving him this sense of daring, or perhaps it was the threat of looking weak in front of three very dangerous men surrounding them. Hayden wasn't sure. "I never did figure out how you avoided arrest that night Vince. Did you hide behind Antony's shadow then too?"

"I hid, but not like you." Vince snapped. "In all of you observation, you failed to realize that handcuffing my wrists behind my back was pointless. I'm double jointed, all I had to do was adjust your little restraints and stop the bleeding long enough to find a crate to hide in and wait for the building to empty out. As soon as I got the chance I was out of there, and I went straight to your house. I was the person who broke in and tore the place up. I've been following your false leads and tracking down your precious brat ever since."

It hadn't been the most clever aversion he had ever pulled, but it had worked. Sitting in that crate, he'd listened to the steps of the officers pass him by, no one suspecting that he'd been hiding right under their noses. He'd waited until the building was empty before pushing himself out of the crate, dehydrated and crazed from the pulsing pain in his face and made his way around, searching for the right opening to crawl out from before going straight to the address he'd so carefully memorized. He could still remember the way the rage had overtaken him when he'd found the place empty, the chaotic destruction he'd left in his anger as a warning that Hayden would eventually pay for all of it.

"Enough talk boys," Antony brought their attention back to himself. "We've got a lot of work to do, and my schedule for tomorrow is quite full."

Hayden shook his head, feeling the agonizing pull in his shoulder. "Do whatever you want to me Antony, play your sick games until they're boring. I don't care. Just let that kid go home. The nightmares you'll give him will be worse then death." In simply referring to Drake as _the kid_, he hoped to put a distance between them, to cast the illusion that he didn't care about Drake as much as they wanted for him to. The inner battle between the mindsets of cop and father went on, each side of himself trying to overcome and suppress the other.

"The game is far from over Hayden," Antony said with chilling smoothness. "It would be unfair for our team to have three players against one though. He stays, but don't worry, he won't die_ here._" Antony reached up, cupping Hayden's face in one strong hand and forced the man to look him in the eyes. "No, that kid, your little boy, he'll make it out of here, but not without a few more bruises to mar those good looks you gave him. But what to do with him?" Antony grinned, releasing Hayden's face before moving slowly over to Drake.

Drake squirmed as Antony came closer, trying to move himself and see what the man was doing as he disappeared behind him. Even though Antony had said he wouldn't die here, he didn't feel any better about the outcome of their situation. He was more afraid then ever. There was no way that these men were going to let him go home, nothing was going to be okay. He turned his head as Antony came back into his vision from the other side, his hand gripping Drake's shoulder painfully.

"We could always kill him somewhere else, leave the body on your ex wife's front lawn to find. We could keep him alive while we cut him into pieces, sending small parts of him home one at a time. She would never stop hating you for that." Antony chuckled, leaning down until his mouth was mere inches from Drake's ear. "Both of those would be too easy though. The suffering would be intense, but it wouldn't last as long as it should. We've got fourteen years to make up for."

Drake tensed under Antony's grip, closing his eyes to try and hold back the fearful tears burning within his eyes. He didn't want to die like that, to know that his family was suffering as he was slowly cut into pieces. He slumped his shoulders, trying to pull away from Antony's grip as it tightened on him.

"I've got it." Antony exclaimed as if he;d only just thought of something. He released Drake's shoulder, taking another step forward and turning to look Drake up and down. "Times have changed Hayden, the markets have grown more, diverse. Its not just about guns and drugs anymore, and I have an empire to rebuild. So we won't kill your little boy, but the life your actions are going to leave him,"

"Antony," Hayden began, pulling again at the restraints. He could feel the blood burning in his veins as he fought to control his anger.

Antony turned toward Hayden, tsking three times as he shook his head with mocking pity. "We're going to sell him off to the highest bidder, and believe me, the son of a cop, he'll go for more then just a pretty new penny. Of course, the sale will go with one rule: That he live for at least fourteen years as a personal payment to me for the time I spent in prison, the years you spent hiding away from our gunmen. And do you know what will happen to little Drake here? How he'll spend those last years of his life?" Antony smiled, his eyes flashing dangerously under his eyelashes.

"The drugs they'll pump into his veins might dilute some of the pain, but the addiction will serve to torment him as he's denied the fix. They'll wait until the withdrawal is tearing him apart before they give him more, but those drugs won't come cheap. He'll have to work for them, and as a bought captive he won't be able to go out and get a job, no, they'll take that payment right out of his body. It'll be all he has to pay with. And he's a good looking kid under all of those bruises. Every night for whats left of his life he will be beaten and raped. Until the drugs have corroded so much of his mind that he willingly goes to his abusers just to keep himself from hurting. But he will never forget what sent him there, the father who ran out on him as a child and left him as an adolescent to live through the truest form of hell. And when they finally leave him to die Hayden, aching from abuse and withdrawal, broken down and just the shell of the child he'd been," Antony looked down at Drake, seeing the tears falling freely over his cheeks as his eyes pleaded with those words to be lies. "That final breath he takes, the words he'll try to form as the abuse and deprivation of the drugs finally kills him , will be to curse you for what you did to him."

Hayden could feel the tears behind his own eyes, the fear blocking his own words from forming. He knew Antony, and men like him well enough to know that it wasn't just an empty threat. That if Drake were sold off, that was exactly the way the rest of his life would play out. If he kept fighting to get Drake out of this place, then that would be the _freedom_ he sent him to. For the first time since all of this had began, Hayden didn't know what to say, how to cleverly fight back against them. Unarmed and bound as he was, there was nothing he could do to save himself or Drake. He could only bide time and hope that Audrey had found his note and Calvin would know what to do.

Snaps shifted, looking from the crying child to the defeated father. It had been his understanding that both were going to die here and that would be the end of all of this. A deep, dark part of him still wanted Hayden to suffer that fate for his son, for someone else to crumble under the abuse he had, but closer to the surface, a piece of himself didn't want that for the kid. He wanted to see that kid hurt, to watch Hayden break down, there was no doubt about that. But he wouldn't let the kid be sold as some kind of sex slave, he'd kill him before he left him to that.

"Finally quiet?" Antony asked, playfully slapping Drake on the cheek before turning back to Hayden. "Look at the way he's already crying, hating you for what you're going to do to him."

Drake tried to stop the tears, telling himself that somehow, his father would stop that from happening. Just remembering how close Frankie had gotten terrified him, he didn't want to imagine that kind of life being his. Swallowing the sobs and turning them into muffled coughs, he tried to make himself look okay. He didn't want Hayden to worry about him, to be distracted when he needed to be ready for whatever would happen next.

"Kids a fighter." Vince muttered, watch as Drake fought to control his emotions. "I guess you should be proud Hayden, he's been tough since we grabbed him. Trying to protect that brother of his, attempting to stand up to us. Even now, he's fighting. But every real fighter needs a scar, wouldn't you say?" Vince grinned, flipping the blade open and moving next to Drake. "What do you say we give him one like mine?"

"Leave him alone!" Hayden shouted, pulling at the chains.

"What about it Antony? I'm sure he'd still sell with it." Vince pressed the cool blade against Drake's skin, waiting for the okay to keep going.

"I've heard that to some buyers, that makes the dollar worth spending." Antony replied.

Vince laughed, turning his attention back toward Drake, who was pushing himself back against the chair to try and get away from Vince. "If you move, it'll hurt a lot more." Vince Promised.

Hayden watched helplessly as Vince pressed the blade against Drake's forehead, the pressure breaking the skin and allowing the small beads of blood slowly dripping down his face. "Vince!" Hayden growled, his eyes narrowing. "I gave you that scar, I should be one receiving its twin."

Vince chuckled, pulling the knife away from Drake's face and wiping the smear of blood onto his pants. He'd hoped that Hayden would say that, all his want had needed was a little encouragement and permission from Antony. "If that's what you want."

~.~.~

Audrey pulled Hayden's car into the driveway, hesitantly pulling the keys out of the ignition and grabbing Hayden's note. She read over it again, her eyes rereading the number at the bottom before pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. Still no call from Hayden. One more time she looked over the note, this time her eyes falling on the name. She couldn't place it, but she swore she knew it from somewhere. She took a deep breath, steadying her own anxiety before carefully dialing the number.

She watched Walter pull their car into the driveway as the phone continued to ring. She sighed, holding the note to the window to let him know that she was making the call. When this was all sorted out, there would be long talks between the two of them, wrongs that would need to be righted so that thy could go on with their lives. But for now, they needed to focus on saving their son and his father. After the sixth ring the line was finally picked up, her breath caught in her throat as she tried to form the simple words of a greeting.

"Hello?" A man's voice came over the line. Though she couldn't place it, like the name it felt familier to her.

"Calvin Jones?" She asked quietly.

"Who's asking?" The man asked.

"My name is Audrey Nichols, I'm, I was Hayden Parker's wife. He left me a note, saying that if something went wrong I should call this number." Audrey exhaled, feeling the air shake in her lungs as tears filled her eyes. She tried to hold them back, to remain collected while she waited for the man's response.

"It's been a long time Audrey, you probably don't remember me." Calvin said warmly. "I used to work with Hayden, before Antony Franco's arrest. IF you're calling me, then he's gonna need my help."

"You say that like you were expecting it." Audrey muttered. Her mind was moving, sorting through thoughts and emotions to try and find the face that went with the voice she was hearing. A very long time ago, far back into her memories was a man who'd always been at Hayden's side. Childhood friends who'd become officers together. Tall and muscular with a chiseled, hansom face. Skin like dark chocolate and a demeanor just as sweet.

"Going in alone, there was always the chance that something might go wrong. Thats why I booked a hotel closer to you, in case he needed me. Now, I need to know exactly whats happened since he arrived, everything. You just keep talking and I'll be there within maybe half an hour."

Audrey took a deep breath and slowly began to tell Calvin everything from the moment Hayden had arrived outside the house up until the phone call she was making. The only bits she left out were personal, things that she was sure couldn't help to bring Hayden and Drake back to her. It felt good to speak those painful words, like an intense weight was being taken off of her chest, allowing her to breath again. Of course, hearing herself say them left a cold stinging in her heart where the pain had been before.

When she had finally finished speaking she saw the car down the street, slowly making its way down the street to her house. She pulled herself out of Hayden's car, looking with hopeful eyes as it parked and a vaguely familiar man stepped out into the evening light. "Calvin?"

'I'm here." He replied, walking over her and extending his hand. "Now lets see about bringing those boys home."

~.~.~.~.~

**A/N:** Okay, I know it took me a bit to get the chapter finished, but that's why I'm giving you guys an 8 page chapter! Whoo hoo! Things have gotten intense, so lets see what'll happen next!


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm here." He replied, walking over her and extending his hand. "Now lets see about bringing those boys home."

Audrey looked over Calvin, both name and face long forgotten since Hayden had left were slowly coming back to her. Though his face was clean shaven and his hair had thinned and began to gray, she could still vaguely recognize him. He was still tall, and though he'd gained a little weight he still appeared to be just as strong and fit as he had been all those years ago. That familiarity was comforting, though she couldn't place exactly why.

"How are we going to get them back?" She asked softly. She didn't doubt that Calvin could help, she just didn't know what they could actually do now.

Calvin smiled. Walking past her towards Hayden's car and opened the front door, leaning over the seat to look into the glove compartment. As he had suspected, Hayden had left his phone behind. He wasn't surprised, Hayden had always left it behind when he didn't want to risk it getting him caught. They'd argued about it more then once, though no amount of arguing had ever gotten him to change. Calvin pulled himself back out of the car, turning towards Audrey with his smile still holding.

"Some people never change." He offered lightly. "You said they had your son's phone, right?"

Audrey nodded, her arms crossing over her chest. "After they took the boys, they used Drake's phone to make the calls."

Calvin nodded, taking a moment to think as he moved towards the house. "If they still have it, then we can trace it back to them. It might be the only chance we get while Drake and Hayden are still alive."

Swallowing the sudden sob she felt coming, Audrey nodded. "Don't they have to call for that to work?"

Calvin smiled again, a flash of white teeth and mischievous eyes. "Not if you know your way around a computer." he waited for Audrey to come up the steps beside him, never one to let himself into someone else house. "After you."

Audrey nodded, feeling the first hope since Hayden had left that morning and let Calvin into the house. "There's a computer in the boys' room, and one in Meghan's room. Those ones run better then mine." She stopped, looking up to see Walter standing in the dinning room watching her. "Walter," She called out softly, suddenly feeling the need to just say his name and assure herself that he hadn't left. "This is Calvin, he used to work with Hayden."

Walter forced a smile as he waled across the room and extended his hand to Calvin. "Ta=hanks for coming on such short notice, we really don't know what to do anymore."

Calvin returned the smile, shaking Walter's hand. "Its no problem, like I told Audrey, when I let Hayden know that Antony's men were headed this way, I moved closer in case Hayden would need my help. The guys like a brother to me, and getting your son back is a priority."

"Do you really think you can?" Walter asked softly. He didn't want to have any doubt, especially with the only person Hayden had trusted to help them if something went wrong. It was hard to keep putting his faith in people he didn't know to save his family. At first it had been easy to trust Hayden simply because Audrey did, despite how envious he was of the man. And Hayden had brought Josh back to them, something Walter himself would never have been able to do. And then he'd walked into certain danger to try and save Drake. He wanted Drake to be okay, to come home just like Josh had. All Walter wanted was to have his family back the way it had been, for everyone to be safe and to know how to talk to Audrey.

"I'll bring them both back." Calvin assured Walter before turning back to Audrey. "The sooner I get to a computer, the better our chances are." he said with polite urgency.

"This way," Audrey whispered, leading Calvin up the stairs towards Drake and Josh's room. She knocked briefly on the door, letting Josh know that she was coming inside before pushing it open and letting Calvin in. "Josh, this is Calvin, he's going to help find Drake and Hayden, but he needs your computer."

"Did something happen to them?" Josh asked, his sight only on Audrey as he waited for an answer. The only sleep he'd gotten the night before had been haunted by nightmares of what had happened, and what he feared would happen still. Hayden had all ready left by the time Josh had woken up, and no one had told him anything until now.

Audrey flinched, realizing that she and Walter had been the only ones who knew that Hayden and drake were both in trouble now. She had meant to try and shield Josh from the painful knowledge she had just hit him with. She dropped her gaze to her shaking hands, trying to find the words Josh needed to hear, words that wouldn't leave him hurting but she couldn't.

"Antony's men have them, but we can get them back." Calvin answered for Audrey, moving towards Josh with his old, reassuring smile. "I know how bad it sounds, especially after being with those men, but you don;t have to be afraid Josh. I'm going to find your brother, and he and Hayden are going to be all right." Calvin spoke the words with ease, the same way he had a hundred times before when he'd still been an officer. It had always been easy to make these kinds of promises, because Hayden had always been at his side and they;d gotten the job done. Now, it was easy because he truly believed in them, and he wasn't going to give up and let his friend and his son die.

"Can I get you anything?" Audrey asked, needing to feel useful. "Water, coffee"

"Water will be fine." Calvin answered before turning back to Josh. "Can I use your computer?"

Audrey left the room, trying to hold her head up as she headed down the stairs towards Walter. Knowing there was nothing more she could do was eating away at her, and she realized that this must be how Walter had felt since the beginning. She and Hayden had pushed him to the side, the way Calvin was pushing her now, because there was nothing she could do. Meeting Walter's eyes she opened her arms and fell against him, choking back the sob as he held her.

"I'm sorry," She murmured against his chest. "I've been so focused on the boys, and finding Drake that I haven't even considered how you've felt through all of this."

Walter ran his fingers through her hair, holding her tighter as he sighed. "I'm sorry too. I thought I was loosing you, and I made things harder for you. I should have focused on what was happening,"

Audrey pulled back, looking into Walter's hurting eyes and offered a weak smile. "You were never going to loose me, I love you Walter."

"I'm a fool compared to-"

Audrey put her fingers to Walter's lips, quieting his sentence before he could finish. "We've all been fools, but we can't keep destroying ourselves to fool the world." She said softly before leaving his arms and moving towards the kitchen.

Josh watched from a few feet away as Calvin's fingers clicked against the keyboard, typing faster then Josh could hope to read. He'd become so used to just watching things happen around him, unable to speak or do much of anything. Something had gone wrong today, and it angered him that no one was telling him what had happened, that he was just watching again as Drake suffered. Taking a careful step closer to Calvin, Josh cleared his throat loudly and waited to be acknowledged.

Calvin stopped typing, turning to look at Josh and seeing the conflicting emotions on his face. "You were there with Vince and his goons, right?"

Josh nodded, not wanting to think about the time he'd spent there. "Yeah, I was."

"Did they ever mention where they were going, or what the master plan was? Anything at all could speed this up." Calvin maintained his pleasant tone, knowing what the kid must have been through.

"No," Josh replied simply. "They never really said anything around us that they didn't want us to hear." His gaze fell to his white socked feet. "What happened today?"

Calvin sighed before turning back to the computer. "Hayden walked right into their trap, like they knew he would. Vince and the others moved your brother and Hayden somewhere else, now I'm here to find them and bring them back."

"Do you," Josh hesitated, taking a deep, shuddering breath. "Do you think they're alive?"

Calvin's fingers lingered over the keys for a moment before he continued typing. "For now." He answered honestly. "Antony and Vince have waited too long to end this quickly. They want to hurt Hayden, and to really do that, they need to keep your brother alive."

Josh felt his hands ball into fists, his nails cutting into the soft flesh of his palms. "So they're just going to be tortured until they die?" He nearly shouted. It'd been bad enough being there while Vince had attacked Drake, knowing that out of sight things would only be worse infuriated him. "They can't,"

"Calm down." Calvin said smoothly. "I'm not going to let either of them die. If you really want to help Josh, then you have to stay calm, and I need your brothers phone number."

"It won't work," Meghan said from the doorway. "They've been keeping Drake's phone off."

Josh turned around, all of his anger fading as he looked into the downcast face of his little sister. As hard as all of this had been on him, he knew that Meghan had been suffering just as much. He didn't know how she did it, but she'd been at her own computer, constantly searching for some kind of signal from Drake's phone. The last one had been from the house this morning, after that, nothing. She'd been furious, at the situation, at herself for not being able to do anything. She had always been so clever, and now, none of that knowledge was getting her anywhere.

"If we were doing this the old fashioned way you'd be right." Calvin said with a grin. "From where I am now, all I need is the number and the hope that your brother's phone wasn't destroyed and Vince still has it. But we need to hurry, this system doesn't like to be hacked."

Meghan grinned, a bit of that old, mischievous light returning to her eyes. "Can you show me how to do it?" She asked as she pulled out her own phone to retrieve Drake's number.

"If there's time." Calvin replied, listening as she read off the number. The minutes dragged on as they waited to see if it would work, all three of them staring at the screen until finally the computer dinged and a location was brought up. "Old habits die hard," Calvin muttered as he pushed himself up from the chair. A few more clicks on the keyboard and everything he had done was gone, deleted and untraceable.

Josh watched Calvin as he moved towards the door, his eyes catching the brief glint of light off of the gun at Calvin's side. "Wait," He called before he could think not to. "I want to go too."

Calvin offer Josh an apologetic grin. "Not this time kid. I'm not going to risk putting you in danger."

"I've all ready been in danger." Josh retorted. "I can help," He stopped, trying to think of what he could actually do. "I could drive."

Calvin chuckled, shaking his head. "You're a brave kid, but where I'm going you need a different set of skills. Don't worry, I'll bring your brother home, and when I do, he'll need your help then."

Meghan watched the fight in josh's eyes dim as he hesitantly accepted Calvin's rejection. She would never admit it, but she felt just as useless and lost as Josh did. Just this once, they were the same. She would do anything to go with Calvin, to hurt the men who'd taken her brothers and her father. She was more capable then anyone would give her credit for, but she knew that against armed criminals, there was little she could actually do. This wasn't like Hollywood, these bad guys were the real thing.

Giving one more calm smile to the children, Calvin made his way downstairs to where Audrey and Walter were waiting. It wasn't much of a difference, but he could sense a lack in the tension surrounding them. He waited until they were both looking at him, their eyes searching for a reason to keep hoping before he spoke.

"I've located them, before you say anything," He said calmly, lifting a hand to keep them silent. "I'm going alone, and you are not to call the police. After I leave, I'm going to make a call to my superior, he'll know what to do. No matter what happens, one way or another your boys are coming back." _Hopefully, alive._ Calvin thought to himself before turning away from them. He didn't wait to hear what they had to say, there wasn't time to waste.

Once Calvin had the car moving he flipped his cellular phone open and dialed the number for Chief of Police Conner Sine, waiting impatiently for the older man to answer. "Chief?" He asked with a grin as the ringing stopped.

"That you Calvin?" The man's smile could be heard. "Been a long time hasn't it?"

"Indeed it as Sir. Antony Franco has made his move, I'm heading in but there may be cause for back up."

The Chief leaned forward in his chair, the quiet creak making its way over the line. "Franco? We've had men watchin' him, no one's seen anything yet."

Calvin shook his head, sighing deeply. "He's moving under radar. He's taken Hayden Parker and his son, and has them both captive in the old warehouse. Vince is with them." Calvin's fingers tightened around the steering wheel as he spoke, all of his anger transferring to that movement to keep hs voice calm.

"You boys been doing some under the radar work yourselves have you?" The chief asked, all humor gone from his voice. Hayden had been in protection for fourteen years, and he'd expected him to stay there.

"As soon as Antony got out Vince made the move on Parker's family. He walked right into their trap to try and save the kid. I'm going there now, they don't have time for us to wait." Calvin checked the road signs, he was getting closer, but still too far away. "I'll be there in maybe forty minutes, if I keep to the speed limit."

The chief sighed, bringing his free hand to his forehead as he rubbed his wrinkled brow. "I'll be there as soon as I can get a few good men wit me. Be careful Calvin. And don't you think there won't be paperwork to fill out when this is over."

"Got it." Calvin said with the ghost of his former smile on his lips. "See you there." He ended the call, his full attention turning to the long drive he had to make, his foot pressing down on the gas pedal. He couldn't remember how he'd thought all of this would play out when he had made that first call to Hayden, but he didn't think he'd imagined it going like this. He supposed that he had believed that Hayden would call him, asking for help rather then going in alone, but Hayden had always been stubborn, and he wouldn't risk someone else getting hurt.

"Dammit Hayden..." Calvin muttered under his breath. If Vince and Antony didn't kill him, then he was going to hurt him for putting him through this. They'd grown up together, been a team for years, and hell if Hayden didn't know that he could handle a mission like this! If Hayden had just called, he would have been there... Calvin shook the dark thoughts away, pulling himself together as he took the next left turn. He could be upset and hurt later, right now, he needed to stay focused.

~.~

Meghan stared at the blank screen, her eyes brimming with tears as the frustration grated on her nerves. No matter what she tried, she couldn't pull up the information Calvin had taken before leaving. It was gone. She'd never faced a challenge she couldn't overcome, and as much as she admired Calvin's work, she hated it as well. For just a moment she'd believed that she would be able to do something other then wait, and now, that hope was gone.

"I can't do it." She mumbled quietly as she turned away from the computer, refusing to meet Josh's gaze.

Josh nodded silently. For a moment, he'd thought if anyone could do it, it would be Meghan. Though it wasn't her failure that really bothered him now, if was the look of utter despair and disappointment on her face that she was trying to hide. With all of her pranks and confidence, it was easy to forget how human she really was, and seeing that side of her now was heartbreaking. "You did your best," he offered, moving closer to her then he normally would attempt.

Meghan pushed herself out of the chair and away from Josh, her grief turning to anger. "No!" She shouted, shaking her head as the tears broke free. "You don't get it Josh, I'm not like you, I'm supposed to be able to do something!" Meghan turned her back to Josh, not wanting to see the hurt she knew she'd caused him.

"Meghan..." Josh didn't know what to say. "I want to help just as much as you do. I was there, I know what these guys are like." He said softly. He wanted to be angry, for his hurt to change just like hers had, but he couldn't bring himself to be cruel to her right now. His fists began to shake from the effort of holding back, his voice coming out in a low, pained tone. "I would do anything to be there with Drake, to try and protect him from the things they're going to do, the things that happened..." Josh bit his lip, not wanting to even think about the night they had called, when Frankie had. He couldn't even think it.

Hesitantly, Meghan turned and faced her brother, her eyes still downcast. "I, I'm Sorry." She said under her breath. Had she really just apologized? To Josh? Before she could stop herself she climbed unto Drake's bed, her feet dangling over the edge. "I don't like feeling this useless." She confessed. "I just want Drake to come home, and my dad..." It was so unfair, to have finally met her father only to have him taken away. "I hate all of this."

"I know." Josh whispered. "The whole time I was with Drake there was nothing I could do, and now, I can;t even be by his side. I know how you're feeling Meghan, and its awful." Josh moved forward, remaining a few inches away from her to give her space. "All we can do is wait, and for now, that's the hardest part. Calvin is going to bring them back, and then it'll be up to us to try and fix whats happened, we won't be left behind, and we won't be useless." Saying those words, Josh felt an odd strength build up within himself. There was nothing he could do right now, but Hayden had told him that Drake would need him when he finally came home, and nothing was going to stop him from being there for his brother.

Meghan looked up at Josh, seeing the distant light in his sad eyes. She didn't want to admit it, but Josh was right. They could sit in this room and feel sorry for themselves, selfishly residing in their misery while Drake was actually suffering, and that would accomplish nothing. But when they got Drake back, and she forced herself to believe that they would, they could be his strength until he got over all of this. Just because they couldn't be there to watch the pieces fall away, didn't mean that they couldn't help put them back into place.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**A/N:** I am so sorry for the wait for this chapter, I've been working on a side project and just been a bit busy. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I'm all ready working on the next so hopefully it won't take as long!


	15. Chapter 15

All Hayden could do was grit his teeth, refusing to give Vince the satisfaction of seeing the pain cross his face as the knife was pushed into the soft flesh of his forehead, dragging over the bone. Vince was making sure to make ever pained moment last as he slowly pressed the blade in and dragged it down, from forehead to eyebrow and then over the nose and across Hayden's cheek. The cut was straighter then the one on Vince's face, but aside from that it mirrored it perfectly. Warm blood oozed from the cut, dripping over Hayden's face, onto his lips before falling to the floor.

"Look at that," Vince chuckled, pulling the knife away and smearing the blood from the knife on his pants. "Looking at yours Hayden, well, I look attractive again." Even if he'd wanted to, Vince couldn't pull his eyes away from the bleeding gash in Hayden's face. He'd dreamed of the moments when he would finally give Hayden this scar, just like the one that had plagued him all these years, ever reminding Vince of the day his life had fallen to ruin. Even now he could still feel the way the knife had sliced through Hayden's skin, so very easily. Better then sex, more fulfilling then any amount of liqueur.

Hayden could taste the blood as it fell, bitter and hot over his dry tongue. Looking around Vince, he could see the guilt ridden face of his son, tears in his brown eyes and drying blood on his own forehead. Hayden had watched that silent terror build in Drake's eyes from the moment the knife had touched his face. He'd watched the tears build within his son's eyes, the way he'd trembled as the blood had continued to fall. After Vince had finished all Hayden could do was look at Drake and offer a tired smile, trying to convey to Drake that he was okay, that he didn't need to be worried about anything except himself. Hayden could feel the blood on his face, and he knew how bad it must have looked, it certainly hurt, he just didn't want Drake to dwell on all of that blood and loose himself in fear and worry.

"Attractive seems rather generous." Hayden spat, watching the bloodied saliva land at Vince's feet. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to keep his tough front up, but he had to keep Vince's anger on him and away from Drake.

Vince closed the knife, gripping in tightly in his hand before using its added weight to hit Hayden across the face. "You just don't know when to quit do you?" He sneered.

Hayden closed his eyes, trying to push away the throbbing pain in his face before glaring coldly at Vince. "I told you, I'm not like you. I don't need a shadow to feel strong, and I never quit." Hayden braced himself for the next hit, waiting for what felt like centuries until Antony cleared his throat and pulled Vince's attention away.

"I hate to play favorites, and it seems Hayden's getting all of the real attention here." Antony caught the flash of anger in Hayden's eyes and smiled. "I know what you're doing Hayden, keeping all of the anger on yourself. So selfish after we've waited so long to get you both here. From what my boys gathered while watching your son, he doesn't like to be left out of the_ fun_."

Hayden pulled at his restraints, feeling the wound in his shoulder scream as spots danced across his vision. "It was me you really wanted. I turned you in, take your anger out on me!" He shouted, feeling his control slip. He was in too much pain now, and he didn't want Drake to feel like he was.

To everyone's surprise, it was Snap's who spoke next. Walking away from his observing spot, his eyes narrowed on Hayden as his lip twitched. "That kid is a part of you, and it would just break your heart to see him hurt." Snap's said coldly. "Sticks and stones will hurt you, but if we want to break you, then we have to turn our weapons on him."

Drake shuddered, the icy malice in Snap's voice driving into him. Watching Vince cut into his father's face had been to much for him, helpless as he was all he could do was try to separate himself from what was happening, but nothing could force his eyes away as the blood had accumulated and Hayden's eyes had glazed in pain. He may not be as smart as Josh, but even he could see the way Hayden ad tried to look strong for his sake. Now all of the attention was on him, and all he could do was squirm in the chair he was bound to, his voice failing to make any sort of sound beneath the tape as the fear filled his lungs.

Snaps pulled his blade out of his pocket, flipping it open as he moved closer to Drake. "When we cut you Hayden, you bleed, but if we cut him," Snaps pressed the blade against Drake's chest, pushing through the shirt until he broke the skin over his heart. "That leaves a scar." Snaps turned towards Hayden, grinning as he watched the anger flare in Hayden's eyes. "And that's what we want Hayden, to scar you. Because your actions scared us, we were hurt. Prices need to be paid Hayden, and you've accumulated a debt."

Antony chuckled, pulling the handcuff keys out of his pocket and swinging them around his fingers. "Don't forget the interest. Fourteen years worth, and the added fee for the man you killed." Antony moved closer to Drake, resting his free hand on Drake's shoulder and squeezing until the boy winced. "You will watch every moment of it, and when we're done hurting him, he'll be shipped off. We're going to break you Hayden, and after we've left you bloodied and half alive, you'll have to live with whats going to happen to him. It will be you who tells his dear mother what you let happen to him. Why she'll never see her precious little boy again."

Drake's breath froze as Antony slowly unlocked each of the handcuffs around his wrists. Even if he hadn't been too afraid to move, with his ankles still shackled to the chair, there was no way to escape. All ready defeated he didn't have the strength to fight as Antony pulled his wrists behind his back and handcuffed them before moving to uncuff his ankles. Feeling this weak, he couldn't bring himself to look at Hayden, to let his father who had been so strong through all of this see the defeat in his eyes. Once again Antony gripped his shoulder, squeezing the nerves until Drake yelped and achingly moved to his feet. Standing seemed so hard now, the pain and exhaustion leaving his legs shaking under his own weight.

Antony removed his hand from Drake's shoulder, and as Drake felt the circulation make its way back beneath the tender flesh his need to survive revived itself. He felt the panic rising, after hearing what Antony had planned for him and seeing what Vince had done to his father, until Drake could barely stand it anymore. Before his mind could catch up, his feet were moving, directionless steps forward at a pace that left his legs weaker then they already were. He didn't get very far before Vince grabbed his arm, yanking him back roughly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vince snarled as he turned Drake around, drinking in the fear in his trembling brown eyes. "I'm far from done with you." Vince whispered as his grip tightened. Raising his free hand, Vince hit Drake across the face, releasing his grip on Drake's arm in time to let the force of the smack send Drake to his knees.

Drake fell, the hit to his face forgotten as the pain of hitting the cold floor sent a violent shock of pain through his legs. He couldn't contain the pained cry that rose in his throat, the breath he'd needed to exhale trapped behind the tape still covering his lips leaving him coughing. Drake stared at the floor through blurred vision, refusing to let Vince see the pained tears forming in his eyes. His failed attempt at running away left him feeling even weaker, ever the failure.

"Hold him." Antony said coldly, his voice echoing against the cold, unfeeling walls of the warehouse.

Vince chuckled as he stepped behind Drake and knelt, gripping his arms tightly to keep him upright on his knees. From this angle, he could watch Hayden's face, could absorb every ounce of pain he would feel as he was forced to watch his son suffer.

"Look at me, boy." Antony muttered, standing over Drake.

Drake shook his head, keeping his eyes down. He didn't want anyone to see the tears in his eyes, and just once in all of this, he wanted to have some kind of control. Just one thing that was up to him.

"Look at me." Antony ordered, the anger in his voice making Drake jump. When Drake still refused to raise his gaze, Antony nodded at Vince, who used one of his hands to grip Drake's hair and pull his head up until he was forced to stare into Antony's unforgiving gaze.

"So much like your father," Antony mused quietly. He reached out, gripping Drake's chin and turning his face, inspecting it. "Once those bruises have healed, you'll make someone very happy." Antony grinned, feeling the way Drake tensed at his words. "Oh you are going to have a very painful life kid, and trying to run, doing anything that stupid ever again, will only make it worse. Now, be a good boy, and make sure you scream nice and loud for daddy." Antony ripped the tape away from Drake's lips, watching the blood form where the scab from his split lip had been.

The first hit landed against Drake's cheek, his head jerking to the side so roughly that Vince's grip on his hair pulled some of the strands out. The following kicks and punches ranged from his chest, down to the knees that were holding him up, the flesh scraping across the concrete through his jeans until it was broken and bleeding. For as long as he could, Drake kept from screaming, gritting his teeth and trying to take the pain the same way Hayden had. Every time he didn't cry out, Antony hit him harder, sing more force on his already battered body until Drake could taste the blood as he coughed. It wasn't until Antony pulled out his knife, flipping it open and dragging the blade across his chest that Drake finally screamed.

"Leave him alone!" Hayden screamed, defeat in his voice as he pulled against his restraints. He knew that his pain was what they really wanted, that by calling out he was dooming Drake to more pain, but he couldn't hold back any longer. He didn't want to keep watching this, to hear the sounds of abuse against his ears as Drake suffered under Antony's malice. "Please, just stop."

"No..." Drake shook his head, spitting the blood onto the ground. "I, I can take it." He lied, looking up at Hayden with pleading eyes. Drake was sure that too much more would leave him either dead or unconscious, but he didn't want to see them hurt Hayden any more. He'd failed to keep Josh safe, he wouldn't fail his father. "They killed Josh because I was too weak," He took a deep, painful breath as he closed his eyes. When Drake opened them again, he was looking into his father's eyes. "I won't be weak again."

Hayden's grief turned to anger as Drake's words registered in his mind. They had told Drake that Josh was dead, as if everything else they had done hadn't been cruel enough! "Drake, listen to me," Hayden called out before anyone could think to stop him. "Josh is alive, and he's okay. You've been strong enough son, you don't have to fight for anyone but yourself right now."

Drake's breath caught in his throat as his mind tried to comprehend what Hayden had told him. Josh was alive? More then anything he wanted to believe that, to feel that relief flood through his tormented body and offer that small bit o comfort. When he looked at Hayden, deep within those eyes so much like his own, he knew that Hayden was telling the truth. Despite himself, Drake smiled, holding back the weak laughter building in his throat. Josh was alive!

"Shut your mouth Hayden." Vince snarled, his grip on Drake's arm and hair tightening in his anger. Vince released Drake's arm, grabbing his knife and quickly pressing the open blade against Drake's throat. "You think telling him the truth is going to help him?" He chuckled darkly. "It wont change anything, not for this one."

"Vince." Antony turned his cold gaze upon Vince, his mouth drawn into a tight frown. "The boy doesn't die here, put that knife away."

Vince's hand began to shake as he pulled the blade away from Drake's throat, his own features twisting in his anger. "Why don't we just kill them both?" He said coldly. "For fourteen years all I've done is imagine this moment, waiting and planning. Then you put me with Frankie, and I tolerated that disgusting waste of flesh while I stalked this little bitch, all the time imagining how great this day would feel. You." Vince glared at Antony, his anger and loyalty conflicting in his gaze. 'You told me I'd have my vengeance, but until Hayden is dead, I will never have it."

Vince pushed himself to his feet, dragging Drake up with him. He'd never questioned orders before, but he'd waited too long to see this end without more blood. He wanted Hayden to watch his son die, to feel the emptiness of loosing something so close to him. Mental torment wasn't enough, not after the long years that had followed Antony's imprisonment. Vince was aware of the consequences for going against Antony's orders, he'd punished so many over the years, but this just wasn't enough. All that time in prison had made Antony soft, and he needed this bloodshed to regain his former self, Vince was sure of it.

Snaps stepped forward, his face an emotionless slate as he stared at Vince. "You're loosing yourself." he murmured. Vince wasn't thinking about Joey, or anyone elses suffering right now. It was easy for Vince to be selfish, after all, he'd always been on the top steps of the ladder, but Snaps knew what it felt like to be cheated. In choosing life, he'd died inside, and he'd suffered every day of his life for it. The things he;d had to do for Antony, for those men in prison... Antony had promised everyone a taste of vengeance, but it was clear to Snaps, that no one but Antony would get what they wanted from this. The cats had chased the mice, trapping them to make their master proud only to watch them be released with nothing but scars. To Antony Franco, they were all just dumb animals, playing his game and keeping his hands clean.

Snaps was done playing. Not just for himself, but for Joey. Hayden's kid had suffered, and for Snaps, that would have to be enough, because no amount of pain he'd felt could allow him to see that kid sold off to be drugged and raped every night until he died. Better then anyone in the room, Snaps understood the hells of drug addiction, and the physical pain of Antony's promise to Hayden. If Drake left this place alive, then Hayden would always have the hope of finding him, so Drake needed to die. Right here, right now in front of his father. "You cant handle this job Vince, step away from the kid."

Vince choked on the laughter, his angry eyes turning on Snaps. "You're one to talk Snaps, all quiet and reserved." Vince sneered mockingly. "can't you see what's happened? Antony needs this, he needs to see this little pig bleed. After everything we've been through, you of all people should want that."

"Snaps is right." Antony said, moving towards Vince. "You've fallen so far, wallowing in your own self pity. You can't see the bigger picture Vince."

Vince felt his limps go still as he watched Antony move forward, yanking Drake away from him. This couldn't be happening, not now, not after everything he'd done to be Antony's right hand man. All of the years he'd spent holding Antony's empire together couldn't be wasted this easily. Vince swallowed all of his anger, looking towards Antony and seeing the disappointment in his dark eyes. "You're right." Vince muttered, his gaze falling to the bloodied floor.

"Good boy." Antony muttered, turning himself and Drake towards Hayden. "It seems the kid is going to cause too many problems, its a shame, I was having such fun with him." Antony pushed Drake to the floor, kneeling beside him as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. "Say goodbye to daddy."

Drake turned towards Hayden, squirming in Antony's grasp. "Dad," He didn't know what to say.

Hayden pulled at the restraints, his eyes entirely focused on Drake. "No matter what happens Drake, I will find you." He promised, tears burning in his eyes. There was nothing he could do to help Drake now, but he would not let them take Drake without giving him some kind of hope. "I won't let you die, I'll save you."

Drake closed his eyes, warm tears falling over his cheeks. He didn't want to go, to be lost again just waiting to be rescued. "D ad, I-" His words were muffled as Antony forced the handkerchief through his teeth.

Hayden nodded, forcing his own tears back. "I love you Drake."

Antony pulled Drake to his feet, laughing. "Don't worry Hayden, I'm sure he'll be well taken care off. Where he'll end up, you won't find him, I'll make sure of it."

"I'm going to kill you." Hayden growled, his shoulder screaming as he jerked on the shackles holding him. He could taste the blood from his cut face, and he swore on every drop that he would kill all of them, do anything he had to to get Drake back.

"I'm sure you will, but not today, and not before he's lost to you." Antony replied as he pushed Drake into Snaps' arms. "Put him in the trunk, we're almost done here."

Snaps grabbed Drake, holding his arm tightly as he pulled the struggling teen closer to the door. It was now or never, he told himself as he pulled his own blade from his pocket and flipped it open. The stainless steel glimmered in the dim overhead lights, pulling Hayden's attention to the Blade as Snaps glared at him. "For Joey." He called softly before thrusting the blade deep into Drake's stomach.

_~Cover my eyes Cover my ears__  
__Tell me these words are a lie__  
__It cant be true That I'm losing you__  
__The sun cannot fall from the sky~_

"Drake..." Hayden wanted to yell, but the word only came out in a stunned whisper as he watched the blood soak through Drake's shirt before Snaps let him fall to the floor. All of the noise in the room vanished, leaving only the dull thud as Drake hit the floor, his body shuddering as he tried to scream through the gag in his mouth. "Drake!" Hayden shouted, the force of his voice ringing in his own ears as the rest of the rooms sound came back to him.

Snaps opened his arms, welcoming the punishment he knew was coming as Antony pulled out his gun, saying nothing as he fired the shot into Snaps' chest. More then once he'd tried to imagine what dying would feel like, if it would hurt, or if it would take him into its dark embrace and lift all of the pain he'd carried with him. As he fell, he could feel the brutal hurt of the bullet in his chest, the sharp impact of his body on the ground. But all of that pain was nothing when he thought about everything he'd been through, the people he had hurt and seen hurt. Snaps smiled weakly, finally free of all of his burdens. Vengeance, in all of its lying glory had come at too high a cost for any of them, and no one was going to win, except for him.

~.~

Calvin parked his car just in time to hear the gunshot, and despite the instant fear he felt at what it could mean, he pulled out his gun and got out of the car. If someone had been shot, then there was no time to waste. Carefully, Calvin rushed out of the shadows towards the warehouse door, looking through the small broken window. It didn't take him long to find Hayden, his face covered in blood. He was moving, so for now, he was all right. Calvin told himself as he shifted his sight to the two bodies on the floor. From his angle, he couldn't tell who they belonged to, but he was sure the bound one had been Hayden's son. Calvin cursed himself, not wanting to blame himself for taking too long. He couldn't go in there full of guilt, not if he hoped to save Hayden, to have any chance of saving the boy.

~.~

Vince stared in shock at Antony. It had been too easy for him to just kill Snaps, even if he'd deserved it for his disobedience. There had been no hesitation, no words, just the shrill echo of the gunshot over the warehouse walls. If Vince hadn't gotten himself together moments earlier, then that would have been him on the floor, laying in his own blood.

"Get these dame handcuffs off of me!" Hayden demanded. He needed to go to his son, to see if there was anything he could do.

"I'm afraid," Antony said distastefully as he looked at Hayden. "That there's no reason to keep you alive anymore." Again he raised his gun, pointing it at Hayden's chest. "Its been fun," He said, his voice mocking as he grinned.

"No," Vince said quietly, stepping towards Antony. "I want to do it, I deserve to do it."

"You've had your fun Vince, Now remember your Place.' Antony replied coldly.

Vince stared emptily at a man he no longer recognized. Before that gunshot, he would have done anything Antony had asked without a moments doubt. But seeing Snaps dead on the floor, being told to know his place, after everything he'd done... He deserved to kill Hayden, he had more then earned it.

"I deserve this." Vince said again, this time, his voice cold.

Antony turned his gun towards Vince, any compassion gone from his face. "You've had a perfect run until today Vince, don't throw away your future." Antony turned back towards Hayden, taking in the grief and hate in his blood covered face. "Farewell, Hayden Parker."

Hayden closed his eyes, waiting for the gunshot that would end everything. It was all he could do now, neither of them were going to remove his shackles, there was no way to escape. And the promises he'd made, to Audrey, to Meghan, all would be broken. The shot fired, and as its sound pierced his ears Hayden found himself waiting for that dreadful release, not to ease the physical pain he was in, but to vanquish the mental torment tearing away at him.

But that release didn't come, and reluctantly, Hayden opened his eyes. Antony was on the ground, his hands closed over his leg, blood oozing through his fingers.

"Not giving up yet, are you?" Calvin called over to Hayden, a tired smile on his dark lips.

"Took you long enough," Hayden replied dryly.

Calvin chuckled, his eyes never leaving Antony or Vince as he stepped further into the warehouse. "I've got back up on the way, both of you, hands up." He shouted. Antony reached for his gun, stopping as Calvin fired a warning shot mere inches from his hand. "I wouldn't."

Vince looked from Calvin to Hayden, his anger burning within himself as he moved for Antony's gun. The first bullet ripped through his shoulder, the second his leg. In his need to finish this, he couldn't feel the pain, only the need to keep moving. His hands wrapped around the gun, his fingers shaking as he bit his lip to avoid acknowledging the pain. He aimed, glaring at Hayden triumphantly as his finger rested on the trigger. The last bullet embedded itself in his head.

"Its over Antony." Hayden said softly. He turned towards Calvin, then to Drake. "Is he,"

"Not sure yet." Calvin answered. Until Antony was detained, he couldn't risk lowering his gun. He made his way towards Antony, kicking his wounded leg. "You should have stayed away from them." Calvin said coolly before putting his gun in its holster and pulling out his handcuffs. After Antony was detained Calvin took the keys from his pocket and went to work getting Hayden free.

"We need to get you to a hospital." He said as he took in the amount of blood.

_~Stop every clock Stars are in shock__  
__The river will flow to the sea__  
__I wont let you fly I wont say goodbye__  
__I wont let you slip away from me~_

"Not yet." Hayden said, feeling himself slip to his knees as the handcuffs were released. He pushed through the pain, forcing himself to his feet as he dragged himself over to Drake and fell beside him. The wound was still bleeding, currents of dark foreboding red. Hayden pressed his hands over the wound, trying to stop the bleeding as he looked desperately to Calvin. "Help me get this stuff off of him. He's breathing, but barely."

Calvin flipped through the keys until he found the one for Drake's handcuffs, carefully releasing them before pulling the handkerchief from his mouth. "You both need a hospital." Calvin said softly. "I'll help you move him to the car."

Hayden nodded, keeping his hands over Drake's wound as Calvin lifted him in his arms. Even unconscious, Hayden could see the pain knotted in Drake's face, the ragged breath fighting its way in and out of his lungs. "You're going to be okay." He promised weakly. "You're going to be okay and I'm going to take you home." Hayden watched Drake's face, hoping for any sign that the boy could hear him. He couldn't loose him now, not like this...

Another wave of pain coursed through Hayden, aggravating all of his injuries and sending darkness across his vision. His mouth moved, wanting to say something to Calvin but no sounds came out. He felt his legs give out, and as he fell to the ground a few feet from Calvin's car, everything went black.

_~So hold on Be strong__  
__Everyday on we'll go__  
__I'm here, dont you fear__  
__Little one dont let go~_

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Disclaimer:** The lyrics to Tears of an Angel belong to RyanDan.

**A/N:** I am so so so so sorry for how long this update took.


End file.
